Police and Trouble Maker
by citraa
Summary: Sang gadis adalah pemabuk dan gemar melanggar peraturan. Sang pria adalah seorang polisi yang sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Bagaimanakah jika mereka terlibat dalam sebuah pernikahan konyol?/T semi M kali ya? :O/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**=======Police and Trouble Maker ========== **

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(sebagian memang disengaja) , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lagi-lagi tangan saya guatel untuk membuat fanfic nista heheeh :p DLDR**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"SEMBUNYI!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"CEPAT DIBAWAH MEJA, CEPAT!"

"UDAH PENUH SEMUA NYET!"

"TOILET!TOILET!"

"UDAH PADA PENUH NIH! TINGGAL SATU YANG KOSONG!"

"MASUKKKKKK!"

"EMANG MUAT APA UNTUK BERTIGA?"

"BODOO, YANG PENTING KITA SELAMAT!"

"Cepet tutup pintunya!" teriak gadis berambut cepol menyuruh temannya, berambut pirang menutup pintu toilet.

"Kaki kita masih kelihatan dari bawah nih," perempuan berambut pink panik karena sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Nih.. Naik sini aja," ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil menuju kearah kloset duduk tempat dimana mereka bersembunyi sekarang.

"Yakin lo?" gadis bercepol meragukan argumen gadis pirang itu. Yang benar saja, berdiri diatas kloset duduk, bertiga pulak, cari mati namanya.

"Lo mau ketangkep? Cepet! Sakura sebelah kanan, Tenten sebelah kiri, gue depan. Berdirinya harus setengah menunduk ya."

Mereka segera menuju keposisi mereka. Belum 10 menit berlalu, mereka merasakan pegal maksimal, dikarenakan dalam posisi yang sama sekali tidak enak.

TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu toilet sebelah digedor dengan tidak berperikepintuan.

"KELUAR KALIAN! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI! KAMI TAU KALIAN ADA DISANA!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari luar pintu.

"Psst Tem, begimane nih? Lu sih ngajak ketempat beginian," omel gadis berambut pink kepada temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Berisik lu, gue tau lu juga suka ajep-ajep begini?"

"Ada nyamuk dikaki gue ni, gatel," bisik gadis bercepol kepada kedua temannya.

"Jangan! sekali lo goyang, posisi ini hancur!" gadis pirang itu berkata setengah berteriak, dengan ekspresi yang cukup lebay.

TOK TOK

Pintu kamar mandi mereka diketok dengan keras.

"Sudah dobrak aja pintunya, Shika!" teriak seseorang dari luar dengan semangat.

"Mendokusei," ujar sang pengetuk diiringi kuapan yang terdengar hingga kedalam toilet.

Sementara ketiga gadis yang berada didalam sudah menelan ludahnya. Deg-degan maksimal. Kalau ketahuan, mampus sudah!

"Gateeeeeel, mampus lu nyamuk," teriak gadis bercepol sambil menepok nyamuk yang berada dipergelangan kakinya disusul teriakan ketiga temannya.

"Tenten, kamprettttt hampir gue jatuh, untung gue pegang nih dinding, gue sayang banget sama lo dinding," omel gadis berambut pink kepada gadis bercepol kemudian dia mengelus ngelus dinding toilet itu.

"Gomen ya, gue juga diselamatkan sama dinding ini." gadis bercepol ikut-ikutan mengelus ngelus dinding toilet itu.

Mereka sepertinya lupa-posisi mereka sedang tidak aman sekarang.

"Mendokusei, aku tidak perlu berlaku kasar seperti kalian, mereka yang menampakan dirinya, hoaaam," suara laki-laki yang mengetuk pintu mereka terdengar lagi.

"Temari... Temari..." panggil kedua gadis itu sambil menatap teman mereka yang nyungsep dilantai.

"Tenten! Kalau mau nepok nyamuk bilang dulu dong!" bentak Temari dalam keadaan nyungsep.

Temari melihat pria yang mengetok pintu toilet mereka tengah melihat kearahnya dari lubang kecil dibawah toilet mereka.

"Hehehe," Temari nyengir tidak jelas ketika melihat pria itu dari lubang pintu.

"Baiklah, gadis-gadis merepotkan, keluar," titah pria itu.

Tenten dan Sakura membantu Temari berdiri. Sambil menahan nyeri Temari membuka pintu toilet. Dihadapan mereka berdiri pria-pria gagah berpakaian rapi. Terdapat juga pria dan wanita yang sepertinya bernasib sama seperti mereka.

"Keluarkan barang-barang kalian!" titah pria berpakaian rapi berambut putih-agak tua dengan nada meninggi.

Dengan ragu-ragu Temari membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan barang bawaannya.

"Itachi, Iruka, Genma kau tangani kelima orang yang membawa narkoba ini!" teriak pria tua itu yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, tangani ketiga gadis muda itu!" titah pria itu lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura, kemudian pergi.

"Shika, kau tangani gadis berkuncir empat ini, kau yang bercepol, Neji." ucap pria berambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam

"Baiklah..baiklah." Pria berambut panjang kemudian menarik Tenten menjauh dari ketiga teman-temannya.

"Oh, baju seragam yaa? Masih anak ingusan rupanya?" ucap pria berambut ayam dengan nada meninggi dihadapan Sakura saat melihat barang-barang yang sudah dikeluarkan Sakura dari tas miliknya. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap wajah pria itu tanpa berkedip.

"Mana kartu identitas nasional mu? Kau pasti mabuk?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang dihadapan Tenten.

"Belum punya, tapi sebulan lagi punya kok, kan bentar lagi ulang tahun,adanya kartu pelajar. Tentu saja tidak mabuk!" jawab Tenten menjawab pertanyaan orang itu tanpa menarik nafas.

Pria berambut panjang itu mengambil nafas singkat "Penting gitu aku tau kau ulang tahun apa tidak?"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Tenten dihadapan pria itu, alhasil pria itu menutup telinganya karena teriakan Tenten.

"Hoam... Mana kartu identitas nasional mu?" pria berkuncir satu ala samurai menatap dengan malas kearah Temari.

"Kalau nguap itu mulutnya ditutup dong, lo kira nafas lo itu wangi apa?" omel Temari dihadapan pria itu.

"Berani mengomeli polisi ya?" tanya pria dengan nada malas yang sepertinya sudah menjadi khasnya.

Temari hanya menunduk.

"Berikan aku kartu identitas nasional mu, gadis kuncir empat aneh," ujar pria sambil menatap Temari lekat-lekat.

Dengan malas Temari menyerahkan kartu pelajar kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Gak punya, baru punya 2 bulan lagi. Adanya itu doang."

"Ehm Temari Rei. Kau kembarannya lemari ya?" pria itu membolak balikan kartu identitas milik Temari.

"Cih, lucu sekali, om polisi ini." Temari mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya dalam keadaan seperti ini pria itu bercanda.

"Kenapa kau disini? Wow rokok," ujar polisi itu kaget melihat rokok berada ditas Temari.

"Aku hanya ingin berjoget saja. Iya rokok. Kenapa? Masalah?" jawab Temari dengan nada meninggi.

"Tidak minum?"

"Tadi sih hanya 2 gelas."

Temari menepuk jidatnya, merutuki kejujurannya. Bodoh, itu akan menambah masalahnya.

"Mendokusai, kenapa? Keceplosan ya?"

"Cot!" bentak Temari, dia sudah sebal melihat kelakuan polisi muda yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Mana ponselmu? Kami harus menelepon orang tuamu untuk datang kekantor polisi. Kami harus menyerahkan kau secara langsung kepada orang tuamu supaya orangtua mu bisa mendidikmu. Kau itu masih anak sekolah, mana pantas seorang pelajar, berada di diskotik seperti ini,minum lagi," jelas pemuda itu sambil sesekali menguap.

"Eh jangan dong om, jangan ya. Please," ujar Temari sambil merayu polisi muda berkuncir ala nanas.

"Tidak bisa ini sudah prosedur. Mana?" ucap polisi muda itu ketus.

Dengan berat hati, Temari menyerahkan ponselnya kepada pria itu. Temari bisa membayangkan omelan ayah, ibu serta kedua adiknya akibat perbuatannya.

"Sasuke nanti kau hubungi orang tua gadis pirang itu!" ujar polisi muda itu sambil menunjuk Temari dan memberikan ponsel Temari ke polisi muda lain bernama Sasuke.

"Sekarang kalian ikut kami kekantor!" titah pria tua berambut putih tadi setelah aksi omel mengomel yang dilakukan polisi bernama Shikamaru selesai.

Mereka semua yang tertangkap dipengrebekan ini memasuki mobil polisi. Temari melihat ada wartawan yang meliput. Dengan sigap dia menutup wajahnya dengan jaket miliknya. Dia tidak mau besok, wajahnya menghiasi acara kriminal. Temari cukup bersyukur karena malam perdananya tertangkap dia tidak dalam keadaan mabuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh malem ini kita ngapain?" tanya Tenten dengan nada bersemangat sambil meminum milkshake coklat miliknya.

"Mabuk lagi apa?" Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan temannya sambil memakan bakso miliknya.

"Yoi, sekalian dugem. Sebelumnya temenin gue ke mall dulu ya, mau beliin kado buat Sasori nih," ucap Temari sambil tersenyum. Besok adalah hari ulangtahun Sasori-pacar tercintanya, dan Temari sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk sang pacar.

"Oke," ujar Tenten santai.

"Gila lu, mabuk lagi, udah 3 hari berturut-turut mabuk. Diskotik biasa berarti?" Sakura sampai keselek bakso saking kagetnya.

" Yoi, asik loh. Kalau mabuk bisa nge-fly," ujar Temari sambil sumrimgah dan memakan roti miliknya.

"Bener banget, Lu sama Sasori pernah begituan sama ngobat?" gadis bercepol bertanya dengan polosnya. Mendengar pertanyaan temannya, Temari langsung keselek rotinya.

"Uhuk...Enak aja lo. Kagak pernah ye! Kita tu paling minum doang."

"Oh yaude, boleh juga tuh, pengen nyoba gue. Minum sampai mabuk, seumur-umur gue kagak pernah mabuk," Sakura tersenyum sumringah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kalau mabuk asik tauk, lu bisa joget-joget sampai encok." ujar Temari ngasal. Mana bisa orang mabuk joget-joget. Yang ada baru joget udah tepar duluan.

"Oke. Balik sekolah langsung kemall aja ya, lo bawa mobil kan Tem?"

"Bawa kok, Sak, Tenang aja! Rencananya balik diskotik gue mau balapan."

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka, mereka berdua berangkat ke mall. Setelah mencari kado, mereka mengganti baju sekolah mereka dengan baju yang mereka beli dimall. Mereka bertiga segera melesat menuju diskotik.

Sesampainya didiskotik mereka langsung memesan minuman dan berjoget. Mereka menikmari momen mereka sampai akhirnya seseorang berteriak dengan menggunakan microfon "POLISIIII DATANGGGGG". Teriakan itu mengakibatkan semua orang yang ada disitu langsung kabur, namun ada pula yang bersembunyi. Kemudian pintu didobrak dengan paksa, dan masuklah pria-pria berseragam.

Tanpa aba-aba ketiga gadis itu langsung bersembunyi. Mereka menjelajah semua tempat. Namun sialnya, mereka harus bersembunyi di toilet sambil setengah berdiri diatas klosetnya.

.

.

.

.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke dari kepolisian Konoha. Putri anda nona Temari Rei tertangkap, saat kami melakukan pengebrekan di diskotik yang menjadi sarang pengedaran narkoba."

Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek kearah Temari saat temannya sedang menelepon ayah Temari.

Temari hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan polisi muda dihadapannya ini. Kalau saja tidak ada polisi yang lain disini, sudah pasti Shikamaru sudah dihabisinya. Untung saja pada saat terjaring razia Temari baru meneguk 2 gelas Screw Driver. Kalau sampai ketahuan ayahnya dia mabuk lagi. Habislah sudah. Karena selama ini Temari selalu dipukul ayahnya apabila ketahuan mabuk. Mabuk sudah jadi tradisi Temari.

"Putri anda tidak menggunakan narkoba, kami hanya menemukan pakaian seragam dan buku-buku di tas miliknya. Tapi tadi dia mengatakan, dia minum minuman keras. Untuk itu, Bapak diminta datang ke kantor kami untuk menjemput putri bapak," lanjut Sasuke tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponsel milik Temari.

"Baiklah, kalian tetap disini, sampai orang tua kalian menjemput," ujar polisi bernama Nara Shikamaru kemudian pergi bersama temannya.

"Belum pernah gue masuk kantor polisi kayak gini nih, tapi asik juga Tem, besok-besok lagi ye," ujar Sakura sambil menarik rambutnya kemudian tersenyum kearah Temari.

"Iya asik juga nih, tapi kampret banget bisa-bisanya kita ketahuan, gue bisa diomel-omel bokap nih," Tenten melepas rambut cepol miliknya dan menguncir ikat kuda.

"Berisik, tuh kan gara-gara lu Ten, kalo lu ga neplok nyamuk kita gak bakal ketangkep!"

omel Temari kearah Tenten

"Maaf, abisnye gatel banget Tem," ujar Tenten sambil membentuk huruf V dengan tangannya.

"Rokok.. Rokok Ten!" ujar Temari panik, kemudian membuang rokok miliknya ke tong sampah.

Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya kantor polisi itu dihebohkan dengan kedatangan orang tua ketiga gadis itu.

Orang tua Sakura bersikap cool, setelah berterimakasih kemudian pulang.

Orangtua Tenten terlihat khawatir, kemudian pulang.

Orang tua Temari dateng bersama kedua adik Temari. Membuat kantor polisi heboh.

"Anakkuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Sabaku Rei dari jauh kemudian memeluk Temari.

"..." Temari hanya terdiam, dia tahu kalau ayahnya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Anakku, kau tidak apa-apakan? Kenapa kau bisa ketempat seperti itu lagi?" tanya ibu Temari kemudian memeluk Temari.

"Iseng doang Kaa-san, tadi cuma mampir doang kok," jawab Temari berbohong.

"Tou-san tidak mau dengar kau kesana lagi! Kau itu masih pelajar! Awas saja Tou-san akan sita mobilmu kalau kau berani kesana! Jangan sampai Tou-san denger kau mabuk lagi! Akan Tou-san usir kamu dari rumah!" omel ayahnya, wajah ayahnya yang ceria tadi seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Temari hanya menunduk. Dia masih memikirkan mobilnya. Kalau mau disita dia mau balap pake apa dong? Bakiak? Belum lagi kalau diusir, mau tidur dimana dia? Dikolong jembatan?

"Nee-chan, bahaya nih! Mainnya ketempat begituan, mending main kekebun binatang aja, entar ketemu kembaran Gaara," adik Temari berambut coklat mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Siapa kembalanku?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap tajam kearah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Orang Hutan atau People Jungle," teriak Kankuro sok inggris. Udah sok inggris salah pula.

"Enak tada! Kau itu yang simpanse!" ujar Gaara dengan cadel miliknya.

"Tada? Tada? Tada apa? Tada duit? Kau monyet!"

"Kau Sun Go Kong!"

"Kau Cut Pat Kay!"

"Kau biawak!"

"Kau beluang kutub!"

Singkat saja, kantor polisi itu penuh dengan pertengkaran kedua bocah itu. Gaara yang berusia 3 tahun melawan Kankuro berusia 6 tahun.

"Awas kau Gaara, akan ku gunting Teddy-Bearmu pulang nanti!"

"TAAAAAA-CAAANNN" teriak Gaara sambil menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Ck, anak mami," ejek Kankuro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Akan ku patahkan boneka monstelmu!" bentak Gaara ke kakaknya. Sambil terus memeluk ibunya dan menangis.

"TOUUUUUU-SAAAANNN!" kali ini gantian Kankuro yang menangis dipelukan ayahnya.

"Berisik!" teriak Temari, dia sudah terlalu pusing. Pusing dengan ancaman ayahnya dan pusing melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya itu.

"Ah, Mendokusai, ini kenapa kantor ini jadi berisik seperti ini?" Polisi muda berambut samurai bangun dari tidurnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal diruangannya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Sabaku Rei meminta maaf ke polisi yang bertugas kecuali Shikamaru, dan berpamitan kemudian pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat tidak surat dan sebuah kotak yang ayah tinggalkan sebelum dia meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu?" ujar seorang wanita sambil menyerumput teh miliknya.

"Ah tentu saja ingat!"

"Ayah bilang, kita harus membukanya ketika Temari pas berusia 17 tahun, dan 2 bulan lagi Temari berusia 17 tahun. Apa kau pernah membuka surat dan kotak itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu surat dan kotak keramat, surat itu masih rapi tersimpan dilemari kita, begitu juga kotak itu."

"Ah baguslah!"

Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama. Membayangkan apa isi dari surat dan kotak itu.

.

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday 18th Cacoyiiiii"

Itulah tulisan kue tart buatan Temari untuk sang pacar tercinta. Sok imut? Memang.

Temari membuat surprisse untuk ulangtahun sang pacar. Membuat moment romantis untuk mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih sayang," ujar Sasori mengecup kening pacarnya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Temari sambil tersenyum. Kemudian memberikan kado untuk sang pacar.

"Ayo kita ke diskotik biasa, untuk merayakan ulangtahunku!" ajak Sasori menarik tangan Temari kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

"Jangan yang diskotik yang itu, kemarin aku terjaring razia," ujar Temari sambil mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ah ya, aku tahu diskotik asik yang lainnya," ujar Sasori menghidupkan mobilnya kemudian memacu mobilnya menuju kesuatu diskotik.

.

.

.

.

"SHIKAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan seorang wanita menggema dari luar. Wanita itu membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan kasar. Mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh anak lelakinya.

"Hoam."

"Jangan menguap! Cepat bangun! Kau bertugas!" omel sang ibu yang membuat anaknya menutup telinganya.

"Hoam, Genma belum menelepon, aku sedang tidak piket sekarang. Jadi, biarkan aku tidur," jawab anak itu kemudian menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Sang ibu terlihat mendengus kesal.

KRING...KRINGGG

Ponsel pria itu berbunyi.

"Angkat itu, pasti Genma. Bangunlah! Kau sudah tidur dari tadi sore hingga malam seperti ini!"

Malas mendengar omelan ibunya, pria itu dengan malas mengangkat ponsel miliknya.

"Halo, apa? Penggebrekan lagi? Ah. Mendokusai. Baiklah."

Pria itu mematikan dengan kasar sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian, melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar mandi, disusul senyuman senang dari sang ibu.

Setelah berpakaian rapi, sang pria menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling indah," ujar seorang pria berambut merah sambil melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang seorang gadis. Gadis itu juga melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang pemuda. Gadis itu sesekali menatap kesekitarnya, keadaan disekitar yang sangat parah. Ada geng pesta minuman keras. Geng pesta narkoba, dan lebih parah ada yang melakukan free sex disini. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali menatap kekasihnya.

"Karena aku ya?" tanya sang gadis sambil terkekeh. Sejak kapan dia bisa senarsis ini?

"Iya karena aku menyayangimu."

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang wanita. Hingga sekarang jarak mereka sangat dekat. Mereka dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut pasangannya. Ketika bibir mereka hendak bertemu, sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka.

POLISIIIIIIIII!

Secepat kilat Sasori menarik Temari keluar dari tempat itu. Karena status Temari yang masih pelajar akan membahayakan. Sialnya, saat dia membuka pintu. Polisi-polisi telah berjejer rapi dihadapan mereka.

"Mau kabur ya?" tanya seorang polisi tua berambut putih yang sangat Temari hapal.

Mata Temari tertuju keseorang polisi berambut samurai.

'Dia itukan yang kemarin? Mati aku' batin Temari mengutuk dirinya kemudian menunduk. Dia tidak mau menatap kearah polisi itu.

"Kartu identitas nasional?" tanya pria itu.

Sasori mengeluarkan kartu identitas miliknya. Polisi itu menggeledah semua barang bawaan Sasori.

Sementara Temari? Dia sedang diomeli habis-habisan oleh polisi berambut samurai itu.

"Ah ya, gadis berkuncir empat aneh, kau ternyata keras kepala ya." ujar polisi muda itu sambil menguap.

"Iya kenapa?" jawab Temari ketus sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Matikan rokokmu!" bentak polisi muda itu.

Sudah dua kali dia digrebek oleh polisi itu. Apabila sekali lagi digrebek, dia akan mendapatkan gelas cantik. Apa hubungannya? #plak

Temari memang sudah sering keluar masuk kantor polisi tapi bertemu dengan polisi muda menyebalkan itu baru sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Temari diperbolehkan pulang karena tidak menggunakan narkoba. Sebenarnya orangtua Temari akan dipanggil lagi, namun setelah Sasori berjanji akan mengantarkan pulang, begitu juga Temari berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, mereka juga menyogok polisi bercadar bernama Kakuzu, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan pulang. Raut wajah Temari berubah menjadi bete. Sasori pun berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Temari.

"Maafkan aku ya Temari, jangan marah."

"Iya." ujar Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tuhkan marah, jangan marah ya."

"Siapa yang marah sih?"

"Kamu, maaf yaa."

"Sasori, aku udah memaafkan mu, kalau kamu minta maaf sekali lagi, kamu dapat piring cantik."

"..." Sasori mangap.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo kita jalan," seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sedang bergelayut manja dilengan sang pemuda.

"Mendokusai, aku masih ada tugas," jawab pria itu dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak romantis sama sekali sih?" omel sang wanita sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan sang pria.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, Tayuya. Aku bukan orang yang romantis."

"Semenjak masuk kepolisian, kau jadi mengacuhkanku."

"Melayani masyarakat adalah tugasku dan seharusnya kau mengerti," kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan games. Tayuya hanya mendengus kesal sambil meminum cappucino-nya.

Terdengar bunyi ponsel pria itu. Dengan malas pria itu mengangkatnya.

"Aku pergi dulu! Ada kasus pembunuhan."

Pria itu beranjak kemudian mencium kening kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus menghubungi keluarga Sabaku, menanyakan apakah putri mereka sudah berusia 17 tahun kemudian membuka surat itu?" ujar seorang bapak-bapak sambil menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayah, kenapa harus menunggu putri keluarga Sabaku sih untuk membuka surat itu?"

"Pasti ada hubungannya, antara surat kita dan surat milik keluarga Sabaku. Masalah warisan yang belum kita ketahui mungkin?

"Ah, semoga saja masalah warisan!" ibu itu tersenyum senang sambil membayangkan dia mendapatkan warisan dalam jumlah yang besar.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir ratusan kali selama 2 bulan terakhir, Temari berurusan dengan polisi muda berambut samurai bernama Shikamaru. Kebanyakan memang terjaring di diskotik dan aksi balapan liar dijalan. Pada saat Sakura dan Tenten pergi ke diskotik sendiri tanpa dirinya, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada penggebrekan. Sementara ketika dia datang, selalu ada penggebrekan. Sialnya, sebagian dari penggebrekan itu, Temari dalam keadaan mabuk. Akibatnya dia sering dihadiahi pukulan oleh sang ayah. Entah dia terkena kutukan apa. Author juga tidak begitu mengerti.

Tadi pagi juga Temari terkena surat tilang karena melanggar lampu merah. Lagi-lagi bertemu dengan polisi muda menyebalkan itu dikantor polisi. Temari pikir polisi muda itu sengaja membuntutinya. Buktinya dia selalu berada disemua kantor polisi tempat Temari digiring akibat melakukan pelanggaran. Polisi muda itu hanya bisa mengomeli kelakuan Temari yang gemar melanggar peraturan.

"Happy Birthday Temari!"

Itulah tulisan yang tertempel didinding ruang tamu rumahnya. Saat ini dia sedang merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 17 tahun bersama keluarganya, teman-teman dan kekasih tercintanya, Sasori.

Sasori memberikannya sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat cocok di jari manisnya.

Kemudian, Sasori mengajak Temari untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun Temari dengan berjalan-jalan dan mabuk-mabukan tentunya.

Setelah perayaan ulang tahun selesai. Ayah dan ibunya langsung memeriksa lemari sudah terlalu penasaran dengan isi surat dan kotaknya. Mencari kotak dan surat peninggalan ayah mereka.

"Karura, kenapa tidak ada?" ujar Sabaku Rei panik, dia telah membongkar seisi lemari, mencari benda itu.

"Haaaaa, kenapa tidak ada?" Karura tidak kalah panik mengacak-ngacak lemari baju miliknya, tetapi tetap saja tidak ketemu.

"Diobok-obok ailnya diobok-obok ada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok," terdengar nyanyian anak kecil cadel. Ternyata itu adalah nyanyian Gaara yang sedang mengobok-ngobok susu putih miliknya dengan biskuit coklat.

Gaara yang melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya, kaget saat melihat kamar kedua orang tuanya seperti habis terkena Tsunami.

"Toucan, Tacan ngapain?" tanya Gaara dengan polosnya.

Tapi, dia dikacangi oleh orang tuanya. Pertanyaannya tidak dipedulikan.

"Nyali apa sih?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

"Aduh Gaara jangan berisik ya sayang, lagi nyari surat sama kotak nih!" omel sang ibu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Culat yang dilaci lemali itu? Yang walnanya melah? Bagus loh culatnya, Gaala suka," ujar Gaara sok imut kemudian mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Dimana surat itu sekarang?" tanya Sabaku Rei tidak sabar, kemudian mendekati Gaara.

"Aku jadiin popok untuk Teddy Belku."

Secepat kilat, Sabaku Rei dan Karura menuju kamar Gaara dan menemukan surat yang mereka cari ternyata di TeddyBear Gaara.

"Toucan, Tacan jangan lusak popoknya! Nanti TeddyBel-nya malu kalau gak pake popok!" teriak Gaara kemudian mengambil surat merah dari tangan ayahnya.

"Aduh Gaara, pakai kertas yang lain saja ya," Karura mencoba merayu anaknya, tapi sang anak tidak memperdulikannya.

"Gaara, nanti Tousan belikan TeddyBear yang baru ya!"

"Gak mau! Mau yang ini aja! Nih liat, dia cakep kalau pake popok ini," ujar Gaara sambil sumringah, dan memeluk TeddyBearnya.

"Gini aja, nanti Kaasan belikan baju baru untuk TeddyBear-nya, bagaimana?" Karura tidak menyerah tetap merayu Gaara. Raut wajah Gaara berubah, dia tersenyum. Karura dan Sabaku Rei tertawa.

"Kau berhasil Karura!" ujar Sabaku Rei senang.

Kemudian raut wajah Gaara berubah menjadi cemberut lagi kemudian berkata dengan ketus "Gak mau!"

"Grrrrrrr." Sabaku Rei udah geregetan, kalau saja Gaara bukan anaknya sudah dicincang-cincang terus dijadiin sop kali. Sadis abis.

"Gaara maunya apa?" Karura sepertinya sudah malas untuk merayu Gaara.

"Maunya popok walna melah telus topi dali kotak kayak punya Nii-chan." ujar Gaara manja sambil tetap memainkan Teddy Bearnya.

"Iya.. Nanti Tousan belikan,"

"Acikkk!" teriak Gaara sambil joget-joget kemudian memberikan surat merah itu kepada ayahnya.

"Gaara tau tidak kotak yang berwarna merah. Warna merahnya mirip kayak surat ini?" tanya Karura sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Oh itu dijadiin topi untuk boneka monstel Nii-chan. Kelen loh."

Tanpa aba-aba Sabaku Rei dan Karura berlari menuju kamar Kankuro.

Mereka melihat kotak itu ternyata dijadikan tempat duduk oleh Kankuro.

"Aduh Kanky, nanti rusak kotaknya," ujar Karura hendak mengambil kotak itu dari pant*t Kankuro. Karura khawatir isi keramat didalam kotak itu akan rusak.

"Ini kuat!" teriak Kankuro dengan semangat 45.

"Kaasan pinjam sebentar ya? Boleh?"

Tidak seperti Gaara, Kankuro dengan senang hati memberikan kotak merah itu kepada Karura. Karura dan Sabaku Rei membuka kotak itu. Tapi ternyata kosong.

"Isinya itu tas kecil. Aku jadiin tas untuk monsterku." ujar Kankuro sambil terus memainkan boneka monsternya.

"Kaasan pinjam ya?"

"Beliin es krim dulu."

"Besok."

"Asikkkk, besok ya. Gaara aku mau dibelikan ice krim sama Tousan," Kankuro berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamar Gaara. Kemudian terdengar teriakan Gaara

"Toucan, aku juga mau ais klimmmm!"

"Kau tidak boleh!" teriak Kankuro ketus, teriakan mereka berdua membahana hingga keujung rumah.

"Toucan, Nii-chan jahat! Gaala mau beli ais klim!"

"Ngomong dulu es krim?"

"Ais klim."

"Bukan ais klim tapi es krim," Kankuro terlihat mengajari adiknya yang cadel.

"Ais klim." Gaara tetap tidak bisa mengucapkan es krim dengan benar.

"Errrrrr coba ngomong errrr," Kankuro mengucapkan itu sambil menggetarkan lidahnya.

"ellllll elll," teriak Gaara, dia tidak mengerti dengan kakaknya. Dia sudah bener mengucapkannya kenapa harus dibilang salah sih.

Karena sebal dengan sang kakak, Gaara melemparkan botol susunya kekepala Kankuro.

"Tousaaaaaaan! Gaara nakal," tangis Kankuro terdengar, dia membalas perbuatan Gaara dengan melemparkan benda itu lagi kekepala Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Taaaaaaacaaaannn, Kankulooooooo!" kali ini tangis Gaara yang menggema.

Kenapa jadi bahas perkelahian kedua anak itu sih?

Tanpa memperdulikan tangis kedua anaknya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Karura dan Sabaku Rei langsung mengambil tas kecil itu, kemudian membaca surat itu diruang tamu.

**To: Rei, anakku dan Karura, menantuku**

_Saat membaca surat ini, aku harap cucuku Temari sudah berusia 17tahun. Kalau kalian bohong, kita ketemu diakhirat nanti._

Karura bergidik membaca surat dari ayah mertuanya. Baru baca pembukanya aja sudah horror.

_Sebelum membaca lebih jauh kalian hubungi dulu keluarga Nara, karena mereka juga menunggu untuk membuka surat yang sama._

Sabaku Rei mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Nara Shikaku.

"Nara.. Nara...Semoga nomornya masih aktif."

Kemudian terdengar sambungan telepon masuk, dan terdengar suara pria ramah menjawab telepon.

"Halo Shikaku! Apa kabar?" ucap Sabaku Rei ramah kemudian langsung ke pokok permasalahannya.

"Iya, Puteriku sudah berusia 17tahun, kalian sudah boleh membuka suratnya. Ayo kita buka bersama."

tut...tut...

Sambungan telepon dimatikan.

Kemudian Sabaku Rei dan Karura melanjutkan membaca surat itu

_Sudah ditelepon? Kalau sudah buka dulu tas kecil yang ada didalam kotak merah besar yang aku berikan itu dulu._

Sabaku Rei membuka tas itu. Isinya ternyata cincin bertahtakan berlian yang sangat indah.

_Isinya cincin kan? Cek dulu cincin apa bukan? Siapa tau itu anting-anting._

Rei yang sudah geregetan menjawab surat itu dengan emosi. "Iya ayah isinya cincin ! Cincin! Lama amat sih!"

_Itu adalah cincin pernikahan Temari dengan keluarga Nara. Aku dan kakek keluarga Nara telah membuat perjanjian, kau tahu kan kami sahabat karib. Kami juga telah menyiapkan tanah dan rumah yang luas untuk kehidupan cucu-cucu kami. Aku menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati karena kakek keluarga Nara telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Selain itu, kami ingin persahabatan keluarga Sabaku dan Nara tetap abadi dengan bersatunya cucu-cucu kami dengan tali pernikahan. Ku mohon, Rei dan Karura kabulkan permintaan terakhirku ini._

_Kecup sayang dan spesial_

_Ayah._

Membaca surat itu, Karura dan Rei langsung bertatap muka. Perjodohan? Apakah anak keluarga Nara itu mau menikah dengan putrinya yang gemar mabuk dan keluar masuk kantor polisi? Apakah anak keluarga Nara itu cocok untuk Temari? Berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dari Sabaku Rei dan Karura.

.

.

.

.

"Shikaku, sampai kapan kita akan menunggu untuk membuka surat itu?" ucap seorang ibu sambil mengganti chanel televisi dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sabarlah Yoshino." ujar Shikaku menenangkan istrinya.

KRING...KRINGG.

Terdengar bunyi ponsel dari Shikaku.

"Sabaku Rei?" ucap Shikaku heran. Kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Halo Rei. Ah, Aku baik. Apa? sudah 17 tahun. Akhirnya. Baiklah akan kubuka." ujar Shikaku sambil tersenyum kearah Yoshino kemudian secepat kilat mereka mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

_Halo, Shikaku-Anakku, dan Yoshino-Menantuku._

_Pada saat kalian membuka surat ini, puteri keluarga Sabaku telah berusia 17 tahun ya? Sebelumnya buka dulu kotak merah yang telah aku berikan._

Yoshino dengan cepat membuka kotak itu. Ternyata, didalam kotak itu ada tas kecil yang setelah dibuka isinya cincin.

_Usia cucuku Nara Shikamaru berusia 20 tahun ya? Sudah siap untuk menikah bukan? Permintaanku yang terakhir kali, tolong nikahkan Shikamaru dengan puteri keluarga Sabaku. Aku hanya ingin persahabatan antara aku dan kakek keluarga Sabaku terus dikenang, dan kami pikir dengan cara _

_menikahkan mereka adalah cara terbaik. Aku juga ingin membalas jasa keluarga Sabaku yang telah membantuku menyekolahkan Shikaku hingga lulus akademi kepolisian. Kami sudah menyiapkan rumah dan tanah yang sangat luas untuk mereka berdua. Setelah membaca surat ini, tolong secepatnya siapkan pernikahan mereka. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bahagia disana._

_Love,_

_ayah._

Setelah membaca surat itu, Yoshino dan Shikaku saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian Shikaku mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sabaku Rei untuk mengadakan pertemuan terkait perjodohan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah lama tidak berjumpa ya Shikaku," ujar Sabaku Rei sambil berjabat tangan dan berpelukan dengan Shikaku Nara.

"Wah Karura-san masih cantik saja," puji Yoshino sambil memeluk Karura.

"Yoshino-san juga loh, masih awet muda," ujar Karura sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan anak kita?" tanya Shikaku to the point sambil menghidupkan rokoknya.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan disebuah kafe.

"Tapi Temari masih sekolah, sebulan lagi dia ujian akhir, mungkin sekitar 3 bulan lagi dia sudah kuliah," ujar Karura sambil memakan steak miliknya.

"Biar bagaimanapun, pernikahan mereka harus dilaksanakan, aku tidak mau mengecewakan ayah." ujar Shikaku mantap.

"Aku juga Shikaku." ujar Sabaku Rei mantap,"Besok aku akan ajak Temari untuk mengunjungi rumah kalian, dan pastikan anak kalian ada dirumah," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, sepertinya besok Shikamaru sedang tidak piket. Maklumlah, kepolisian. Harus sedia kapanpun. Oh ya,aku masih tidak percaya kita akan menjadi besan," Yoshino berbicara dengan heboh diiringi tatapan cengo dari Shikaku.

"Ah, iya Yoshino-san, maklum kok. Aku senang sekali loh kita ternyata besan," ujar Karura sambil tetap berkutat bersama steak miliknya.

Sepertinya kedua orang tua itu sudah kompak ingin menikahkan kedua anak mereka. Tidak peduli sang anak setuju atau tidak dengan perjodohan ini.

.

.

.

"Shika, kau hari ini sibuk?" tanya sang ibu ketika sarapan pagi.

"Tidak sepertinya hari ini aku free." jawab Shikamaru sambil terus menguap.

"Hari ini kau dirumah saja ya, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar sang ayah sambil memakan roti tawarnya.

"Aku ingin berjalan dengan Tayuya, Tousan."

"Model majalah dewasa itu?" tanya sang ibu. Raut wajah sang ibu berubah kesal. Yoshino memang tidak menyukai hubungan antara Shikamaru dan Tayuya. Dia takut Tayuya akan memberikan pengaruh buruk terhadap Shikamaru karena status Tayuya sebagai model majalah dewasa yang terlampau seksi.

"Memang kenapa kaasan? Ada yang salah?" tanya Shikamaru heran dengan perubahan ekspresi sang ibu.

"Kaasan tidak suka dengan dia! Batalkan janji kalian! Temui tamu kita!" bentak sang ibu dengan kasar.

Shikamaru hanya menunduk dan menuruti sang ibu.

"Baiklah. Mendokusai."

.

.

.

.

"Temari, pulang sekolah langsung pulang ya. Kita pergi kerumah teman Tousan." ujar Karura sambil memberi selai kerotinya, kemudian memakannya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sasori," jawab Temari sambil meminum susunya.

"Janji dengan Sasori bisa kapan-kapan!" sang ayah berbicara ketus membuat Temari bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." ucap Temari pasrah. Dia memilih menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya, daripada harus diomeli ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Wah cantik sekali," puji Yoshino saat melihat Temari untuk pertama kalinya.

"Terimakasih ba-san." ucap Temari sambil tersipu malu.

Kali ini keluarga Sabaku sudah tiba dikediaman keluarga Nara yang bisa dikategorikan sangat mewah.

"Jangan terlalu resmi begitu, panggil saja ibu."

"Eh?" Temari kaget. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan pertemuan ini.

"Anak cakep siapa namanya?" tanya Yoshino ke Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Kankuro." jawab Kankuro sambil mencium tangan Yoshino.

"Gaala." Gaara ikut-ikutan mencium tangan Yoshino.

"Ah anak pinter, mau es krim?"

"Mauuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Sebentar ya, Ba -san ambilkan dulu!" ucap Yoshino kemudian pergi.

'Kenapa dia menyebut dirinya bibi dengan Gaara dan Kankuro, kenapa aku harus memanggilnya ibu?' batin Temari heran. Temari meminta izin keluar untuk merokok, dengan alibi ingin buang air kecil.

"Maaf, toiletnya dimana ya?" tanya Temari sopan sambil membawa tas kecilnya yang sudah diisi rokok.

"Oh lurus belok kanan." jawab Shikaku sambil tersenyum.

Secepat kilat Temari langsung berlari keluar rumah dan segera merokok. Karena apabila merokok didalam rumah resikonya fatal.

"Mana anakmu?" tanya Sabaku Rei ke Shikaku.

"Dia tidur, sangat sulit dibangunkan." ucap Shikaku sambil tersenyum.

15 menit kemudian Temari kembali lagi, dia tidak ingin semua orang disitu menjadi curiga.

Temari menjelajah seisi rumah, dan melihat foto anak kecil bersama pasangan suami istri yang berada dihadapannya ini.

'Lucu sekali' batin Temari saat melihat foto bayi yang tertempel didinding.

"Sebentar, aku bangunkan anak itu. Sudah ada tamu masih tidur saja," omel Yoshino kemudian menaiki tangga, kemudian terdengar teriakan Yoshino yang membanguni anak lelakinya.

"Tousan sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Temari keayahnya.

"Nanti kau akan tau." ujar Ayahnya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoshino datang bersama seorang pemuda berambut samurai. Pemuda itu tersenyum, namun masih tampak jelas jika ia mengantuk.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyalami Sabaku Rei dan Karura.

Temari yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya tidak mengetahui bahwa ada orang baru dihadapannya.

"Wah, ini namanya Shikamaru, gagah sekali." puji Karura sambil memanggil Temari yang menunduk untuk berkenalan dengan sang pemuda.

"Ah ya?" Temari menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya. Shikamaru juga menatap Temari.

Kemudian mereka sama-sama berteriak

"KAUUUUUUUUU!"

"Nee-chan sama Chikamalu-nii jangan belisik, nanti TeddyBel-ku bangun." ujar Gaara sambil mengelus-ngelus TeddyBear miliknya.

"Wah kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" ucap Yoshino senang "Ini akan sangat memudahkan pernikahan kalian." lanjut Yoshino sambil menatap Karura.

"P-p-ernikahan?" ucap Temari terbata-bata.

"Baca ini." Karura memberikan surat merah ke Temari. Begitu juga Yoshino, dia memberikan surat yang sama ke Shikamaru.

"Kalian harus menikah." ucap Sabaku Rei dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi Tousan? Aku bahkan masih sekolah," ujar Temari sebisa mungkin untuk membatalkan pernikahan gila ini.

"Pernikahan akan diadakan setelah kau masuk kuliah Temari." Karura mencoba memberi pengertian ke Temari yang sepertinya memberontak. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata 'Mendokusai'.

"Ini konyol sekali, zaman sudah modern dan perjodohan sudah tidak trend lagi!" omel Temari. Membuat semua orang yang berada disitu tercengang.

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari kakek kalian, mereka pasti bahagia disana jika kalian menurutinya." ujar Shikaku sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Shikamaru diluar?" pinta Temari sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru keluar dari ruang tengah rumah itu.

"Ah tentu saja, kalian harus pendekatan terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah." Yoshino senang.

"Demi ketek Marlyn Monroe aku tidak sudi menikah dengan kau!" bentak Temari ke pria yang berada dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka sudah menyingkir keluar rumah.

"Aku juga. Mendokusai."

"Kita bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini!"

"Kau saja yang pikir, merepotkan." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Dasar polisi bawel!"

"Dasar anak diskotik yang gemar melanggar peraturan!" bentak Shikamaru kemudian hendak pergi dari hadapan Temari.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?" ujar Temari sambil tertawa sambil menarik Shikamaru kembali dihadapannya.

"Enak saja!" bentak Shikamaru sambil

menguap.

"Mana mau aku menikah dengan polisi bawel sepertimu?" Temari menghidupkan rokoknya. Kemudian menghembuskan diwajah Shikamaru.

"Uhuk.. Kau ini!" bentak Shikamaru mengambil rokok dari tangan Temari dan membuangnya.

"Grrr." Temari menatap tajam pria yang berada dihadapannya kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Kau kira aku mau menikah dengan gadis yang selalu melanggar hukum. Yang benar saja! Apalagi gadis itu perokok dan peminum!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan lebih Temari dipaksa untuk menikah dengan polisi bernama Shikamaru. Tapi, dia ngotot demi Gaara yang punya bulu ketek, dia tidak pernah mau, karena dia mencintai Sasori. Begitu juga Shikamaru yang tidak ingin berpisah dari Tayuya.

"Yoshino-san, bagaimana ini? Temari sudah masuk kuliah, tapi dia tetap tidak mau menikah. Bagaimana dong?" Karura meluapkan kekesalannya kepada Yoshino yang juga bernasib sama.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai disalah satu kafe terkenal.

"Iya, ayah terus-terusan hadir dimimpiku. Bagaimana jika kita paksa mereka?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita pura-pura sakit. Bagaimana? ujar Yoshino mengeluarkan ide briliannya.

"Kebetulan adik saya adalah dokter." Karura terlihat bersemangat untuk menjalankan rencana licik mereka.

"Baiklah, kita laksanakan secepatnya!" ucap Yoshino sambil tersenyum.

Setelah bertemu dengan Yashamaru-adik Karura ditempat prakteknya dan menceritakan semuanya. Karura dan Yoshino meminta bantuan kepada Yashamaru. Yashamaru hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sang kakak dan Yoshino. Kemudian menyanggupi permintaan kedua ibu-ibu itu untuk bekerja sama menipu Temari dan Shikamaru agar mau menikah.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu dikediaman keluarga Sabaku, dikagetkan dengan pingsannya Karura. Temari, Sabaku Rei, Gaara, dan Kankuro menangis melihat keadaan Karura. Akhirnya, dokter Yashamaru-adik Karura datang kerumah dan memeriksa Karura.

"Nee-san sangat stress, jantungnya lemah. Apakah dia punya banyak pikiran?" ucap dokter itu setelah memeriksa keadaan Karura.

"Sepertinya iya." jawab Sabaku Rei sambil menatap Temari yang sedang menangis.

"Kalau bisa kurangi pikirannya. Jantung lemah itu sangat berbahaya." ucap Yashamaru sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Sabaku Rei. Sabaku Rei tersenyum singkat kemudian kembali memasang raut wajah sedih.

'Pasti pernikahan. Ibu pasti stres gara-gara itu' batin Temari lirih sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang pingsan. Dia sedang balapan ketika ibunya pingsan, dan langsung memacu mobilnya ketika mendengar kabar ibunya.

Sesaat setelah dokter pergi, Temari menemui sang ibu yang sedang pingsan.

"Maafkan Temari, Kaasan." ucap Temari lirih sambil menatap ibunya. Ibunya kemudian bangun dari pingsannya.

"Temari kenapa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Maafkan Temari, kaasan begini pasti gara-gara pernikahan itu kan?"

"Kalau memang kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Karura lemah.

"Aku mau. Aku mau menikah." jawab Temari sambil menangis. Dia tidak mau menjadi beban untuk ibunya. Karena selama ini dia melihat ibunya selalu berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia mau menikah dengan polisi bawel itu. Dia tidak mau membahayakan kesehatan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman Nara penyakit asma Yoshino mendadak kambuh, kemudian Yoshino kejang-kejang dan pingsan. Dokter Yashamaru yang telah ditugaskan oleh kedua ibu itu, berpura-pura memeriksa keadaan Yoshino.

"Asmanya kambuh karena ibu anda banyak pikiran. Akan sangat membahayakan bagi paru-parunya. Kurangi pikirannya," ucap Yashamaru, setelah memberikan obat palsu yang ternyata vitamin, Yashamaru kemudian pamit pulang.

Shikamaru kemudian menatap ibunya yang pura-pura pingsan berkata "Ini semua karena pernikahan itu kan bu? Aku akan menurutinya. Mendokusai."

Sama seperti Temari, Shikamaru juga tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan sang ibu.

Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah keluarga Sabaku.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jelek yaa? Hoho review yaaaaa ;;)


	2. Chapter 2

=======**Police** **and** **Trouble Maker** ==========

==============**Chapter 2**==============

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(sebagian memang disengaja) , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KRING...KRING...

"Tocaaaaaan, Tacaaaaan, Nee-chan, Kankulo, telepon bunyi tuh!" teriak Gaara yang sedang bermain bersama Teddy Bearnya dibawah meja telepon.

"Aku aja yang ngangkat ah." gumam Gaara sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, kemudian menaiki kursi disamping meja telepon dan mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Lumah Cabaku dicini, ini Gaala, dicana capa ya?" ujar Gaara sok imut dengan suara yang sengaja dibikin nge-bass.

"Oh Chikamalu-Nii, cali Nee-chan telnyata. Bental ya. Jangan ditutup dulu."

Gaara kemudian berlari mencari Temari hingga kesudut-sudut rumah. Akhirnya dia menemukan Temari yang sedang menangis dikamar ibunya.

"Nee-chan ada telepon dari calon cuami," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum kemudian dia mendekati ibunya yang sedang terbaring sakit. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura sakit sih.

"Calon suami? Siapa?" tanya Temari heran.

"Chikamalu-nii dong. Ciapa lagi," ucap Gaara sambil naik ketempat tidur sang ibu "Tacan udah cembuh?" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya dikepala ibunya.

Karura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gaara dan membelai kepala anaknya.

'Cih, sejak kapan nama polisi bawel itu berubah jadi calon suamiku' batin Temari kesal.

"Kaa-san, Temari angkat telepon ya."

Karura hanya tersenyum singkat. Kemudian,mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata **YES!** Sepertinya dia lupa kalau ada Gaara disampingnya yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Shikamaru menelepon keluarga Sabaku dan membicarakan masalah pernikahan, Yoshino langsung joget-joget sambil tidur(?)

"Shikamaru. Gaara, Temari-nya ada," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap "Baiklah." lanjutnya sambil menarik nafas. Dia menyusun kata-kata yang akan disampaikannya ke Temari.

"Hm. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita," ucapnya saat mendengar suara Temari ditelepon.

.

.

.

.

Temari berusaha memelankan suaranya agar tidak berteriak ketika mendengarkan suara Shikamaru yang hendak membahas masalah pernikahan. Dia sepertinya setuju dengan pernikahan mereka. Padahal kemarin, dia menolak habis-habisan dan menjelek-jelekan kelakuan Temari yang pemabuk dan perokok.

"Pernikahan? Jadi kau setuju?" tanya Temari terkejut.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu saja. Berapa nomor ponselmu?" lanjutnya. Dia tidak habis pikir, nomor ponsel pria yang akan menjadi suaminya saja dia tidak punya. Dia baru akan tahu beberapa menit yang akan datang. Benar-benar konyol.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku setuju. Kau setuju tidak? Ibumu menyimpan nomer ponselku kok." jawabnya malas sambil menatap ibunya yang sedang berpura-pura tidur.

"Besok aku hubungi."

TUT...TUT..

Sambungan telepon diputuskan sepihak oleh Temari. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya akan dihiasi dengan gadis merepotkan itu. Mana perokok dan peminum pula.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm aku terpaksa harus setuju." jawab Temari malas, dia sungguh tidak ingin menikah dengan polisi bawel itu. Bisa-bisa dia diceramahi terus setiap hari. Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, Temari membanting telepon rumahnya.

Kemudian menuju kekamar ibunya. Temari melihat Gaara yang sudah tertidur pulas disamping ibunya.

"Shikamaru bicara apa?" tanya Karura berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Masalah pernikahan. Dia setuju." ucap Temari sambil memasang wajah bete tingkat dewa (?)

"Wah selamat ya. Kita harus mempercepat persiapan pernikahan kalian," ujar Karura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Karura dan Yoshino sudah sehat. Mereka berdua sibuk telepon-teleponan membicarakan masalah pernikahan anak mereka. Misalnya digereja mana akan dilaksanakan, resepsi yang seperti apa, konsep acaranya seperti apa, gaun dan tuxedo dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru telah menunggu Temari selama 1 jam ditempat yang telah mereka janjikan.

Berkali-kali dia melihat jam yang dengan setia menempel dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Pandangan matanya tertuju ketika melihat gadis pirang memasuki kafe dan terlihat mencari dia. Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, dan gadis pirang itu menuju kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku ada test mendadak," jawab Temari dengan muka memelas.

"Jangan mencari alasan, bilang saja kau pergi bermabuk-mabukan dulu," jawab Shikamaru ketus sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa kau mencium bau alkohol dari mulutku. Apa perlu aku sebutkan soal testku tadi. Bawel!" bentak Temari sebal, dia sudah jujur malah dituduh berbohong sambil hendak menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Jangan pernah merokok didepanku," cegah Shikamaru sambil mengambil rokok dari Temari dan membelah rokok itu hingga menjadi dua.

"Terserah gue dong. Hidup-hidup gue, kok lu repot sih," omel Temari. Dia memilih memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Aku akan segera menjadi suamimu, kau ingat?"

"_Dafuq_!" dengus Temari kesal.

"Kaa-san sudah meminta kita membicarakan konsep pernikahan kita."

"Konsep? Konsep tentang jungle aja, aku wanita modern yang tersesat, sementara kau tarzan, ah-ah tarzan terlalu bagus untukmu, bagaimana kalau kau gorilla, haha _That's good right?_" celoteh Temari panjang lebar, sementara Shikamaru hanya mendengus bete dan sebal dengan wanita merepotkan yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Cincin sudah siap. Tinggal baju pernikahan, tempat, foto prewedding, undangan, konsep-"

Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya, ponsel Temari berdering.

"Halo Sasori, aku sedang diluar bersama temanku, nanti aku telepon lagi ya sayang, oke love you too."

Temari menutup teleponnya, dan menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau ngomong apa tadi?" jawab Temari dengan wajah polosnya sepolos celana dalam Gaara, perumpamaan macam apa ini.

"Kaa-san maunya pernikahan diadakan sebulan lagi, dan kita harus menyiapkan dari sekarang."

"Ah ya terserah kau saja lah polisi bawel,"

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana? Konsep?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan tatapan pembunuh. Dia berbicara tapi Temari malah memasang headset ditelinganya dan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Shikamaru menarik headset Temari dan meminta Temari untuk mendengarkannya.

"Iya. Iya. Konsep film _Jurrasic Park _?" tanya Temari, sementara Shikamaru hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Temari.

"Kau kira kita menikah dijaman Prasejarah!" omel Shikamaru. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan menikah dengan menggunakan kostum dinnosaurus. Mengerikan!

"_Teletubbies? _" ucap Temari ngasal.

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar pernyataan Temari. Sungguh dia adalah korban tayangan anak-anak.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau maunya apa?" bentak Temari sambil menatap tajam, kearah Shikamaru.

"Kau mau indoor apa outdoor?"

"Yang standar-standar saja lah. Lagi pula pernikahan kita hanya main-main. Nantinya kita memang suami isteri, tapi hidup kita sendiri-sendiri. Kau paham?" ucap Temari sambil memberikan seringai khasnya.

"Terserah sajalah."

.

.

.

.

.

"APA!" Tayuya, model majalah dewasa hendak menyemburkan jus diwajah kekasihnya, saat mendengar penuturan sang kekasih.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, ini demi orang tuaku dan kakekku." ucap Shikamaru sambil menunduk. Hari ini dia hendak memberitahu ke Tayuya perihal pernikahannya dengan Temari.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan bercerai darinya dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya."

"Baiklah. Baiklah."

Tayuya mengeluarkan senyumnya kearah kekasihnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi Temari-" Pria berambut merah, terlihat menjambak rambutnya dan menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Sasori, aku berjanji akan bercerai. Pernikahan ini hanya sebagai kedok saja," Temari memegang tangan kekasihnya, memberitahu kekasihnya, dia pasti akan memegang janjinya.

"Baiklah."

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Temari dan mencium bibir Temari dengan lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu." ujar Sasori saat melepaskan ciumannya. Temari mengangguk pelan dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ah aku sudah memikirkan konsep pernikahan kita." Shikamaru terlihat serius saat mengatakan ini.

"Sebegitu keraskah kau berfikir untuk pernikahan konyol ini?"

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar perkataan Temari.

"Orangtua kita sudah melimpahkan semua urusan pernikahan kepada kita, tidak bisakah kita membahagiakan mereka dengan pesta pernikahan yang berkesan?"

"Kau ini terlalu puitis sekali!" omel Temari. Shikamaru tidak menanggapi pernyataan Temari.

"Bagaimana tema pesta pernikahan _"Garden Party" _? Aku ingin memberikan sentuhan hippie tapi tetap terkesan romantis."

"Baiklah terserah."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pantas memakai gaun itu."

"Aduh lemak diperutmu."

"Sangat tidak cocok."

Itulah komentar-komentar yang ditujukan Shikamaru saat menemani Temari mencoba gaun pengantinnya.

"Diam kau! Jangan mengomentari aku lagi. Sial." bentak Temari kepada calon suaminya. Bentakan Temari membuat pemilik bridal bergidik ngeri mendengar pertengkaran pasangan yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kau harus berdiet sepertinya." Temari tidak menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru, dia terus menerus mencoba gaun-gaun yang diberikan oleh sang designer. Shikamaru hanya menguap menunggu Temari mencoba gaun-gaun dengan berbagai macam model. Pilihan Temari akhirnya jatuh pada gaun _off_ _shoulder_. Gaun tersebut tampak sangat cantik dan elegan karena bertabur kristal _Swarovski_. Gaun ini akan dipakai Temari saat mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka di Gereja. Temari tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Kurasa gaun itu tidak buruk," ucap Shikamaru mengomentari gaun yang dikenakan Temari.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu!" teriak Temari ketus.

Temari memilih lagi gaun yang akan dipakai pada saat pesta pernikahan mereka dan acara _after_ _party_.

Sebelum Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, Temari menghardiknya.

"Kalau kau komentar sekali lagi, aku lempar kepalamu dengan _high_ _heels_ ku."

Pemilik Bridal menatap Temari dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin baru kali dia melihat pasangan yang bertengkar se-ekstrim ini tapi tetap melanjutkan untuk menikah.

.

.

.

.

"Kuenya tingkat satu saja." ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap "lagi pula, untuk apa hiasan-hiasan itu, itu akan menambah biaya, apalagi hiasan itu tidak bisa dimakan." lanjutnya sambil menatap Temari yang sedang sibuk memilih kue untuk pernikahannya.

"Kau kira kue ulang tahun! Aku mau kue yang bertingkat 8."

"Kau gila. 5 saja sudah cukup."

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng kepala melihat hebohnya Temari mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Saat memilih desain undangan, memilih _handbouqet_, memilih lagu-lagu pernikahan, dekorasi Gereja, pemilihan tempat dan acara after party mereka Temari selalu memilih sesuatu yang wah. Padahal ketika membahas konsep dia tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

Kue pilihan bergaya bohemian dengan ornamen hitam atau kecokelatan dengan aksen bunga-bunga merah bermekaran yang membalut kue pengantin bertingkat berlapis white cream. Temari memilih _topper _dengan miniatur dirinya dan Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

"Acara pernikahanmu tinggal seminggu lagi. Bagaimana persiapanmu?" tanya ayah Temari, Sabaku Rei kepada Temari yang sedang bersantai bersama Gaara diruang tv.

"Tinggal foto prewedding aja ayah." jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Nee-chan, ental pesta pelnikahannya dihalaman belakang rumah Chikamalu-Nii ya?" tanya Gaara ke Temari.

"Iya,memang kenapa?"

"Gaala bingung mau make baju apa." ucap Gaara sambil memakan biskuit cokelatnya.

"Loh, baju Gaara sudah Nee-chan siapkan kok." ujar Temari sambil mengambil biskuit cokelat milik Gaara.

"Kankulo-Nii jangan disiapkan ya. Bial saja dia gak ucah pake baju," ujar Gaara sambil tertawa. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan biskuit cokelatnya.

"Aku dengar!" pekik Kankuro dari kamarnya kemudian keluar.

"Aduh ketahuan." ucap Gaara sambil masuk kekamarnya.

DRRRTT..DRRRT...

One Message

From: Sasori

_Balapan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo dateng._

Temari bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju ke arena balap.

.

.

.

.

Temari masuk kantor polisi lagi dikarenakan membuat seseorang hampir menabrak pohon dan membuat mobil orang lain remuk dibagian belakang. Dia tidak mau ganti rugi. Hal itulah yang membuat korbannya melaporkan dirinya kekantor polisi.

"Dia yang menabrakku!" bentak seorang wanita berambut merah kearah Temari.

"Dia yang menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba!" Temari balik membentak wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau yang salah. Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"

"T-I-D-A-K A-K-A-N !"

"Ada apa ini? _Mendokusai._" teriak seorang lelaki berambut samurai keluar dari ruangannya tanpa melihat wanita-wanita yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

Polisi berambut seperti pantat ayam menceritakan semua kejadiannya.

"Shika! Dia menabrakku!" ujar wanita berambut merah kemudian memeluk lengan polisi berambut samurai yang ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru-calon suaminya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Itu salahmu karena menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba, dan itu juga salahmu karena mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi." ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap kedua wanita itu.

"Aku bersedia mengganti biayanya tapi setengah harga dari yang kau pinta. Bagaimana?" Temari akhirnya menyetujui untuk membayar permintaan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tidak bisa dong!" bentak wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kau seharusnya menerima tawarannya, Tayuya! Karena kalian sama-sama salah." ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap wanita yang bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ah terserah kau saja lah! Ini setengahnya!" Temari mengeluarkan uangnya kemudian pergi memacu mobilnya menuju diskotik. Tempat dimana dia bisa merasa tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh pegal sekali!" keluh Temari saat dia dan Shikamaru melaksanakan foto prewedding yang berlatar perdesaan. Saat ini mereka tengah memilih-milih foto yang hendak mereka pamerkan dipesta pernikahan mereka.

"Jangan yang itu! Aku jelek!" omel Temari saat melihat Shikamaru memilih foto dirinya yang matanya sedikit juling.

"Merepotkan. Mukamu disini sama semua."

"Ck. Awas saja aku lihat foto itu dipesta!" ancam Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dilaksanakan besok. Entah mengapa jantung Temari berdebar-debar. Sepertinya akan hal tidak terduga besok.

Begitu halnya Shikamaru.

Pagi-pagi sekali. Temari bangun. Pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di Gereja Konoha.

Temari sedang memperhatikan bayangannya dicermin. Dia memakai gaun pilihannya. Rambut panjang pirangnya dikeriting dan dibuat bergelombang seluruhnya, lalu ditarik ke belakang dan dijepit. Kemudian ditambah dengan aksesoris rambut bunga untuk menambah manis rambut pirangnya. Make-upnya tidak memberikan kesan menor namun terlihat natural.

"Nee-chan! Tantik!" teriak Gaara yang sudah siap dengan jasnya.

Kemudian Karura datang memeluk puterinya.

"Wah. Kau cantik sekali, Temari. Berbahagialah bersama Shikamaru."

Temari hanya bergumam terimakasih kepada ibunya. Padahal didalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin menikah dengan Sasori bukan Shikamaru.

"Ibu tunggu digereja. Ayo Gaara kita berangkat." Karura menggandeng tangan Gaara kemudian keluar dari kamar Temari. Temari masih terus memandangi bayangan dirinya dicermin.

Sabaku Rei mengetuk pintu kamar Temari.

"Temari sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat. Shikamaru sudah digereja. Semuanya sudah siap."

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Faithful**_ _**and**_ _**true**_, _**we**_ _**lead**_ _**you**_ _**forth**_. _**Where**_ _**love**_ _**triumphant**_, _**shall**_ _**crown**_ _**you**_ _**with**_ _**joy..."**_

Koor mengumandangan _**"Bridal Chorus" **_ seiring dengan kedatangan Temari.

Tangan Temari menggandeng lengan ayahnya saat dia menuju altar. Menuju kearah Shikamaru yang sudah gagah dengan tuxedo-nya. Pastur sudah siap memimpin upacara pernikahan ini. Temari melihat Sasori menatapnya sedih. Pria mana yang tidak sedih melihat wanitanya dipinang pria lain. Shikamaru menyambut tangan Temari merengkuhnya kedalam genggaman. Entah kenapa jantung Temari berdebar dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Shikamaru tidak berkedip saat melihat Temari datang. Temari sungguh cantik dengan gaun pilihannya. Dengan sigap tangannya merengkuh tangan Temari kedalam genggamannya.

"Saudara-saudari yang terkasih. Upacara pernikahan antara Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Temari Rei akan segera kita mulai." ucap Pastur.

Kemudian upacara pernikahan yang sakral dimulai.

"Sekarang tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan pernikahan anda. Saya persilahkan anda meletakkan tangan di atas Kitab Suci ini sambil mengucapkan janji pernikahan secara bergantian." titah sang Pastur. Kemudian Shikamaru terlihat menarik nafas dan mengucapkan janji itu dengan mantap.

"Sabaku Temari Rei,saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, diwaktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup." ucap Shikamaru.

'Cih janjinya lebay banget sih, siapa juga yang mau mencintai dia' batin Temari kesal.

"Nara Shikamaru,saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, diwaktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup." ucap Temari dengan serius.

Sementara Gaara yang melihat Shikamaru dan Temari, bergumam "Nanti aku cama Matculi mau menikah kayak Nee-chan ah."

Pastur memberikan cincin kepada mempelai pria, unluk dipasangkan pada jari manis tangan kanan mempelai wanita.

"Kenakanlah cincin ini, lambang cinta dan kesetiaan perkawinan, pada jari manis istrimu." ucap Pastur sambil melihat kearah Shikamaru.

"Temari, terimalah cincin ini sebagai lambang kesetiaan perkawinan dan cinta kasihku kepadamu." ucap Shikamaru sambil menautkan cincinnya ke jari manis Temari.

"Kami-sama, kenapa si polisi ini lebay sekali' batin Temari kesal.

Imam memberikan cincin kepada mempelai wanita, untuk dipasangkan pada jari manis tangan kanan mempelai pria.

"Kenakanlah cincin ini, lambang cinta dan kesetiaan perkawinan, pada jari manis suamimu."

Temari menelan ludahnya. Dia terlalu gugup untuk memasangkan cincin itu.

"Shikamaru, terimalah cincin ini sebagai lambang kesetiaan perkawinan dan cinta kasihku kepadamu."

Sungguh, Temari ingin muntah saat mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita."

Mata Temari terbelalak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Pastur. Begitu juga Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru tetap memasang wajah malasnya. Seharusnya Temari ingat kalau pernikahan pasti ada adegan mencium. Ternyata ini yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdebar-debar dari kemarin.

Semua orang yang berada digereja itu sudah berdiri menanti ciuman mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri, kecuali Sasori. Dia keluar dari gereja. Hatinya sakit.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium bibir Temari lembut. Blitz kamera merekam momen ciuman mereka berdua.

Sesudah upacara penikahan, keluarga besar Nara dan Sabaku mengadakan foto bersama. Terlihat Gaara dan Kankuro yang bertengkar berebut posisi disamping Temari.

"Nii-chan, aku dicamping Nee-chan!" bentak Gaara.

"Tidak mau, kau disamping Shikamaru-Nii saja. Aku yang disamping Nee-chan."

"Gak mau! Pokoknya aku halus disamping Nee-chan."

Kankuro terlihat mengalah.

"Siap. 1..2..." ucap fotografer.

Pada saat hendak memasuki hitungan ketiga, Kankuro berlari kearah Gaara. Dia menutupi Gaara yang sedang tersenyum narsis kearah kamera.

"3" ucap sang fotografer. Kemudian blitz kamera menandakan momen mereka telah terekam sempurna.

"Nii-chan!" bentak Gaara dia mendorong Kankuro hingga jatuh terduduk.

Kankuro yang tidak terima membalas kelakuan Gaara. Gaara terduduk. Hingga terdengarlah tangis Gaara.

Temari terlihat pusing melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya. Begitu juga Shikamaru.

"Taa-chan. Kankulo, aku poto ditutupi." ucap Gaara sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Foto lagi ya adik kecil." ucap sang fotografer menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

Sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng.

Hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Shikamaru menggendong Temari menuju mobil mereka. Dengan alibi ingin membuat semua orang percaya dengan acting mereka. Hal itu menyebabkan Temari ingin melemparkan _stiletto_ kekepalanya.

.

.

.

Temari dan Shikamaru sampai dirumah mewah pemberian kakek mereka. Mereka menyiapkan diri untuk resepsi pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan sore ini.

"Aku kamar depan!" ucap Temari menggiring kopernya kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

Mereka sudah sepakat kalau mereka tidak akan pernah tidur seranjang.

.

.

.

_Wedding ceremony_ yang bertema _Garden Party_ telah dimulai.

Penataan _venue_ tampak elegan dengan taburan bunga yang membentuk ikon _hippie_. Meja untuk tamu dibuat ditata secara khusus dengan beragam souvernir unik.

Untuk gaun, Temari mengenakan _simply long_ _dress_ dengan _detil laces_ dan _layering_, dan _empire_ _line_ berpita. Temari membiarkan rambut pirangnya terurai sempurna, dengan sedikit ikal dibagian bawahnya. Rambut pirang itu dihias Temari dengan mahkota bunga, yang membuatnya cantik.

Terlihat teman-teman Temari mengerubungi pasangan baru itu dan memberi selamat.

"Eh? Ini kan gadis yang semalam masuk kantor polisi dikarenakan balapan. Ternyata kau tunangan Shikamaru ya? Kenapa bandel seperti itu sih?" omel polisi bernama Sasuke yang sudah Temari hapal.

Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

Pada saat Sasori memberi selamat Temari merasakan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Sasori.

"Mana pacarmu?" tanya Temari kearah Shikamaru.

"Dia sedang pemotretan diluar kota."

Temari hanya ber-oh- ria saat mendengar pernyataan singkat Shikamaru.

Seusai acara wedding ceremony, acara dilanjutkan dengan after party. Temari mengganti gaunnya dengan _peasant dress_ berbahan _sheer lace_.Shikamaru juga tampil santai dengan kemeja berwarna cream serasi dengan dress Temari. Orangtua Shikamaru dan Temari terlihat memberikan ruang untuk anak-anak muda menikmati malam mereka. Kedua mempelai memiliki waktu kebersamaan dengan teman-teman mereka, sambil mendengarkan musik (yang bernuansa nge-beat) sambil menikmati minuman yang disajikan secara khusus di Mini Bar, dan diatas lantai dancefloor. Afterparty memperpanjang sukacita dan kebersamaan di malam yang penuh dengan kenangan. Shikamaru dan Temari menikmati dance mereka yang pertama sebagai suami isteri.

Melihat minuman, membuat Temari yang seorang alkoholic segera menyambangi mini bar tersebut meninggalkan suaminya yang tengah mengobrol bersama polisi-polisi bawel.

Temari meneguk gelas ketiga _screw driver , _

hingga dia dikagetkan dengan pemuda yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Gelas keberapa itu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah, kemudian memesan minumannya.

"T-tiga mungkin." Temari sudah setengah mabuk.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya pemuda itu kearah Temari yang masih berkutat dengan gelasnya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku berharap menikah denganmu Sasori, bukan pria itu." ucap Temari sambil tertawa. Tangan Sasori menggenggam tangan Temari dan tertawa bersama. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan saat-saat bersama Temari.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memutar mencari wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Pandangan matanya berhenti ketika melihat Temari yang sedang tertawa lepas kearah seorang pemuda.

Shikamaru kembali mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Hingga dia melihat pria itu menggenggam tangan Temari dan hendak mencium bibir Temari. Dengan sigap Shikamaru menghampiri mereka, dan menarik Temari yang sudah setengah mabuk untuk berada disisinya. Sasori terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau ini apa-apan sih?" omel Temari dalam keadaan setengah mabuk sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tarikan Shikamaru.

"Kau itu istriku! Mana pantas bermesraan dengan orang lain, sedangkan suamimu ada didekatmu."

"Idih, siape lu? Dia itu pacar gue."

"Tapi aku suamimu!" bentak Shikamaru. Temari terlihat menuruti Shikamaru dikarenakan perut Temari sepertinya hendak menumpahkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Sesudah _after party_, Temari mengeluarkan isi perutnya ketika tiba dirumah mereka. Alkohol itu membuat perutnya mual, dan dengan langkah terhuyung menuju kekamarnya, dan tidur tanpa melepaskan dressnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Temari bangun, dikarenakan test dadakan, mana belum belajar pula.

Temari menjelajah seisi rumahnya, sepertinya Shikamaru belum bangun. Temari mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Temari menuju kedapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya. Dia membuat pancake dan susu. Ketika hendak memakan pancake buatannya. Temari merasakan sembelit diperutnya. Sepertinya dia hendak bo*er.

"Sebentar ya sarapan tercintaku. Aku pergi dulu." ucapnya lebay. Kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru memakai seragamnya tergesa-gesa setelah mendengar telepon dari Genma bahwa ada kasus pembunuhan terbaru pagi ini. Perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya kedapur. Shikamaru melihat pancake yang sepertinya lezat serta segelas susu putih yang masih hangat dimeja makan. Shikamaru mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kami-sama yang telah menyelamatkan perutnya. Tanpa banyak aba-aba dia langsung menyantap pancake dan susu yang tersaji. Tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Kemudian pergi, karena ponselnya terus menerus berbunyi.

Temari panik karena waktu b*kernya lama. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Sedangkan test dimulai 7.15. Temari melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja makan, hendak mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Temari shock melihat pancake buatannya dan susu buatannya ludes tak bersisa. Temari berlari kekamar Shikamaru. Mengetok kemudian membuka pintunya yang tak terkunci, tapi tak ada Shikamaru disana. Sepertinya Shikamaru telah berangkat bertugas. Temari mengumpat-ngumpat kelakuan Shikamaru. Kemudian pergi dalam keadaan lapar karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat pancake dan susu lagi.

Shikamaru berada dikantornya terkekeh saat membaca pesan dari Temari yang isinya mengomel karena Shikamaru memakan sarapan buatannya.

_"Kampret! Kenapa lu makan sarapan gue? Emang lu ya. Sebel!? Gue ada test. Lapar tau gak? Mikir butuh energi. Awas aje lu!"_

Mereka juga selalu berebut makanan setiap hari. Temari mencuri makanan Shikamaru lah, begitu sebaliknya.

KRING..KRING..

Telepon Temari berbunyi, membuat Temari sadar dari tidurnya. Temari memang selalu tidur awal, bangun saat jam 11 malam, kemudian berangkat kediskotik sampai subuh.

"Kaa-san, kenapa nelpon malam-malam sih?"

"Malam apanya? Ini baru jam 8 malam. Kaa-san dan Yoshino-san sudah ada didepan. Buka pintunya, Shikamaru sudah tidur kah disampingmu?

"Ha? Heh iya. Dia tidur disampingku. Mana berliur pulak."

"Sudah cepat. Kami menginap ya."

Temari langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Woy! Buka woy!" teriak Temari.

"Apa?" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mengantuk.

"Kaa-san ada didepan."

"Ha?"

Temari menggumamkan kata idiot kemudian membuka pintu depan.

"Maaf kaa-san. Tadi aku bangunin Shika dulu." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Oh iya, kami boleh menginap kan? Soalnya kami ingin melihat kehidupan kalian." ujar Yoshino sambil menggandeng tangan Temari.

"Boleh Kaa-san," ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, kami masuk kekamar dulu ya," ucap Yoshino kemudian memasuki kamar tamu disusul oleh Karura.

"Kita sekamar?" tanya Temari seperti orang bodoh.

"Tentu saja, apakah kau mau digrebek Kaa-san karena selama ini tidak tidur seranjang."

Temari kemudian berlari memasuki kamar Shikamaru dan merebahkan langsung badannya kekasur.

"Ah empuknya, kau dibawahnya." ujar Temari berbaring ditengah kasur yang seharusnya bisa diisi dua orang.

"Tidak mau!"

Shikamaru berbaring disebelah Temari dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh.

Tidak terima, Temari membalas perbuatan Shikamaru dia menendang Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga. Shikamaru menendang Temari hingga berbunyi bletak.

"Shika sakit!" ucap Temari sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita main PS saja, yang kalah harus rela tidur dibawah."

"Siapa takut."

"Kenapa tidak masuk-masuk sih?" omel Temari. Dia sudah ketinggalan satu poin dari Shikamaru.

"Aw sakit bodoh!" ucap Temari saat kepalanya dijitak oleh Shikamaru karena kalah.

"Ayolah Shika, kau kan laki-laki dibawah ya?"

"Tidak mau!" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Mereka tidak sadar, ada ibu-ibu yang sedang heboh diluar karena mendengar teriakan Temari yang selalu berkata Masukin! Sakit! dan lain sebagainya. Mereka pikir Shikamaru dan Temari sedang ehem. Mereka kemudian bertos ria dan masuk kekamar mereka.

"Aku ingin pergi malam ini." ucap Temari dibawah. Saat ini dia tidur dibawah beralaskan keramik yang dingin akibat AC dikamar Shikamaru.

"Mabuk lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau ini istri polisi, istriku, jadi jangan bersikap bandel seperti itu. Aku malu, saat teman-temanku membicarakanmu yang selalu keluar masuk kantor polisi. Bahkan selama kita menikah, kau sudah 6 kali keluar masuk kantor polisi kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Shikamaru melihat kebawah. Ternyata Temari telah tidur. Shikamaru menempelkan kakinya dilantai, ternyata sangat dingin. Karena tidak tega, dia mengendong Temari untuk tidur disampingnya, dan menyelimuti istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Temari saat tahu dia bangun dengan posisi berpelukan bersama Shikamaru. Dia memeriksa tubuhnya, karena dia takut mereka telah melakukan perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya.

"Apa sih?" omel Shikamaru sambil menutup telinganya.

"K-K-Kau m-m-enyentuhku?" ujar Temari sambil terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." omel Shikamaru kemudian kembali tidur.

Temari keluar dari kamar Shikamaru dan menuju kemeja makan. Ternyata meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan, dan ada memo disana. Memo dari ibunya dan ibu mertuanya yang mengatakan mereka sudah pulang. Temari memakan semua makanan itu tanpa menyisakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menjitak kepala Temari saat mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan, Temari menikah dengan Shikamaru. Seperti biasa malam hari Temari habiskan dengan mabuk-mabukan dan balapan dijalan bersama Sasori, pacarnya. Sehabis kuliah, dia hanya pulang kerumahnya guna mengganti bajunya dengan dress seksi. Kemudian pergi ke-bar dan balapan liar dijalan. Akibatnya dia sering keluar masuk kantor polisi, dan mendapat omelan dari sang suami.

"Aku p-ulang." teriak Temari sambil terhuyung. Shikamaru yang sedang menonton televisi, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dari mana?" tanyanya ketus.

"Lu gak liat nih. Gue minum sama balapan." teriak Temari dihadapan sang suami.

"Kau itu isteri seorang polisi! Berhenti berkelakuan liar seperti ini."

"Bacot lu ye!" bentak Temari menghidupkan rokoknya. Dalam keadaan mabuk-pun dia masih bisa merokok. Shikamaru mengambil rokok dari tangan Temari. Sungguh Shikamaru benci melihat wanita yang merokok. Dengan langkah terseok Temari menghempaskan badannya menuju sofa terdekat. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak mampu berdiri. Temari tertidur dalam posisi yang -ehem- mengangkang. Dress pendeknya tidak mampu menutupi paha putih mulus miliknya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Shikamaru menatap tubuh Temari sambil menelan ludahnya. Bibir yang dihiasi lipstick berwarna pink itu sungguh menggoda. Ingin rasanya Shikamaru mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Akhirnya tembok pertahanan Shikamaru runtuh. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Shikamaru jongkok disamping Temari,didekatkannya wajahnya kearah Temari, yang sekarang isterinya dan diciumnya bibir itu. Temari tersentak, dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia berkata dengan ketus "Mau apa kau?"

Shikamaru yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu merayunya agar mau bercinta dengannya.

Anehnya Temari tidak memberontak, dia membiarkan bibirnya dilumat dengan ganas oleh suaminya. Sepertinya Temari masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Shikamaru yang sudah gelap mata menggendong Temari ala bridal style menuju ranjang kamarnya. Kemudian, mereka melakukan hubungan suami isteri.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PEMERKOSAAAAA!" teriakan Temari membahana dari kamar Shikamaru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**TBC**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HUAAAAH. Chapter 2 akhirnya jadi hehe. Review lagi?

Bales review dulu yaaah.

*shinzoku uchiha : hehe makasih Shinzoku-san. Ini sudah update :) review lagi?

*uzatsu: udah update ! :D review lagi?

*lytaimoet812: uda lanjut :D review?

*Musyari Binta Aqila Kahfi: hehe terimakasih :) udah diupdate Musyari-san :)

* : makasih ayu-san. Sudah diupdate loh :)

*Nara Love Sabaku : hehe sudah update :) review lagi?

*Kagome Sabaku: udah update kagome-san:) review lagi yaaah :)

*SoraYa UeHara: sudah lanjut soraya-san :)

*Hello Kitty cute: hehehe iya Kitty-san. Ini sudah update lohhh :D

*cakumi : hehehe dichapter ini mungkin hanya sedikit scene Gaara sama Knkuronya semoga terhibur ya. Hehe makasih sudah review :)

*Shiho Miyano : hehe makasih. Iya mereka saudara kandung :)

*CharLene-choi: hehe selalu lupa mengedit italic -_- makasih sudah diingetin Lene-san :D hehe udah update nih :D

**Terimakasih buat masukannya. See you in chapter 3 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

=======Police and Trouble Maker ==========

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC(sebagian memang disengaja) , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PEMERKOSAAAAA!" teriakan Temari membahana dari kamar Shikamaru.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak. Lama kelamaan aku bisa tuli, bodoh!" omel Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lu apain gue semalem?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Karena kesal, Temari menendang Shikamaru hingga jatuh nyungsep dilantai kamar, kemudian menarik selimut yang dipakai Shikamaru. Hingga tampilah Shikamaru, polos tanpa sehelai benang-pun.

"AAAAAAAAA! PORNOOOOO!" teriak Temari kemudian keluar dari kamar Shikamaru, dan berlari masuk kekamarnya.

"Merepotkan. Dia kenapa sih?" ucap Shikamaru terheran-heran. Kemudian naik kembali keranjangnya. Ketika hendak memejamkan matanya, Shikamaru merasakan dingin yang menusuk diseluruh tubuhnya. "Kenapa dingin sekali?" tanyanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan seprai diranjangnya menyentuh bagian sensitif. Itulohh..

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" kali ini Shikamaru yang berteriak. OOC banget ga sih? "Berarti... Tadi.. Dia...dia...liat..liat..." ucapnya tak karuan sambil segera memakai baju.

Sementara dikamar Temari.

"Dia itu porno sekali sih? Aduuh.. gue tadi tidak lihat.. Tidak lihat kok.." Temari mencoba memberi sugesti yang baik untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Matculi, menikah baleng Gaala yuk?" ucap Gaara sok imut kepada gadis kecil berambut cokelat yang sedang bermain bersamanya.

"Kata Kaa-chan Matsuri, gak boleh. Tunggu udah besar." Tolak gadis itu, sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya.

"Kalau udah besar menikahnya sama aku aja ya." Tiba-tiba Kankuro nongol menganggu momen kemesraan kedua anak kecil itu.

"Eh? Matsuri pikir-pikir dulu ya, Kankuro-Nii," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan mau sama Gaara, ngomong errr saja tidak bisa." Kankuro kemudian menarik tangan Matsuri. "Ayoo main dikamar aku aja," ajaknya sambil mengenggam tangan Matsuri yang membuat Gaara cemburu.

"Kankulo! Jangan talik-talik Matculinya Gaala dong!" teriak Gaara kemudian menarik Matsuri dari Kankuro.

"Matsuri maunya sama aku bukan sama Gaara cadel!" bentak Kankuro sambil menarik lagi tangan Matsuri dengan kuat.

"Aku yang duluan bilang! Matculi pacal Gaala!"

Akhirnya tarik-tarikan tangan Matsuri pun terjadi. Hingga akhirnya terdengarlah tangisan Matsuri yang menggema. Membuat kakak beradik itu panik.

"Gaara! Ini semua karena kau!"

"Kankulo yang nakal!" ucap Gaara sambil mencoba menenangkan Matsuri yang sedang menangis.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" tangisan Matsuri semakin menjadi.

"Matculi.. Cup.. Cup.. Jangan nangis lagi ya. Nanti Gaala ikutan cedih kalo Matculi nangis #eaaaaaa #gak kuattt," ujar Gaara sambil membelai kepala Matsuri.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Karura dan ibu Matsuri menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis itu.

"Kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Karura lembut.

"Gaara sama Kankuro-nii ngajak aku menikah. Aku belum tau mau atau gak, tapi malah tanganku ditarik-tarik huwaaaaa."

Karura sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku bermain kerumah barumu Shika? Aku juga belum melihat istrimu," ujar Tayuya kepada kekasihnya yang sedang menemaninya melakukan pemotretan.

"Eh?" Shikamaru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!" Tayuya kemudian menarik tangan Shikamaru menuju mobilnya.

"Merepotkan," desis Shikamaru sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru dan Temari, Tayuya terkejut dan tak henti-hentinya takjub melihat rumah besar yang tengah dimasukinya.

"Duduk dulu, biar aku bikinkan minum." Shikamaru hendak menuju ke dapur tapi lengannya ditarik oleh Tayuya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau disini saja menemaniku. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Aku pilih kasetnya ya." Tayuya mengobrak abrik tempat penyimpanan kaset Shikamaru. Setelah menemukan kaset yang dirasa romantis, dia duduk disamping Shikamaru sambil memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Shikamaru.

"Tralalalala~" terdengar nyanyian saat pintu dibuka. Dari balik pintu, muncul gadis berambut pirang sambil menenteng tasnya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru pulang kuliah.

Ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tv, dia melihat Shikamaru ehm― suaminya sedang bermesraan bersama seorang wanita yang lumayan seksi. Mungkin keseksian wanita itu melebihi keseksian Temari. Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan Temari melewati pasangan itu. Sambil sesekali melemparkan deathglare kearah Tayuya.

"Ck, KAU!" ujar Tayuya sambil berdiri.

"KAU! Kau yang membuat aku hampir mati! Cih," Temari membuang muka.

"Apa itu tidak terbalik?" ujar Temari santai kemudian masuk kekamarnya dan menghentak-hentakan sepatunya.

"Apa dia gila?" ujar Tayuya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian duduk kembali disamping Shikamaru.

"Entahlah." Shikamaru menjawab singkat sambil sesekali menatap kearah Temari yang pintunya sudah ditutup― lebih tepatnya dibanting.

Sementara dikamar Temari, Temari sibuk mengomel.

"Cih, polisi bawel itu, tidak ingat apa dia udah punya istri. Malah bermesra mesraan. Ck," desisnya sambil membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintip kearah ruang televisi. "Eh, kenapa gue jadi ngeliatin dia mulu, mending gue ngerokok." Temari menghidupkan rokoknya. Tapi, pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari Shikamaru. Dia melangkahkan kakinya mengintip perbuatan yang dilakukan kedua sejoli itu. Alangkah terkejut Temari melihat Tayuya mencium suaminya dengan ganas.

BRUAK!

Temari menendang pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat perbuatan yang mereka lakukan. Pasangan yang tengah asik berciuman itu kaget dan spontan melepas ciuman mereka. Pandangan mereka teralih kearah Temari yang sedang merokok sambil memberi tatapan membunuh kearah mereka.

"Lanjutin aje, sampai puas!" ucapnya dengan nada marah.

BRUAK!

Setelah mengatakan itu Temari membanting pintunya. Membuat Tayuya dan Shikamaru cengo sesaat.

"Dia benar-benar sakit jiwa!" ucap Tayuya lagi sambil menatap kearah Shikamaru. Dia heran melihat kelakuan istri pacarnya itu yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Apa dia marah? Seharusnya dia tidak mungkin marah, karena mereka kan menikah atas dasar paksaan. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng menanggapi pernyataan Tayuya.

Kemudian Temari keluar, melewati mereka.

"Shika aku haus," ujar Tayuya manja sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan kau minuman." Shikamaru hendak beranjak, tapi lengannya ditarik Tayuya.

"Jangan kau tapi istrimu saja." Shikamaru tidak menanggapi pernyataan Tayuya, dia kemudian memanggil Temari.

Temari yang sedang minum hampir saja tersedak mendengar panggilan dari Shikamaru. "Apakah dia mau mengajak nonton bareng? Ih ogah!" ucap Temari sambil beranjak menuju ruang tv.

"Buatkan aku minum ya, yang dingin." Titah Tayuya membuat Temari kesal.

"Emangnya gue pembokat apa? Bikin sendiri!" bentak Temari.

"Dia tamu, Temari. Apa salahnya sih?" Temari kaget mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Suaminya sendiri membela wanita itu, yang benar saja. Dengan malas dia menuju kearah dapur dan membuatkan Tayuya minum. Sambil seringai licik terukir dibibirnya.

"Mampus lu!" ujarnya kemudian menuju keruang tv.

"Lama amat sih!" Ucapan Tayuya membuat Temari ingin melemparkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke kepala Tayuya.

Dengan sengaja Temari menumpahkan sirup kerambut Tayuya.

"Ups, gak sengaja." Temari berakting dengan muka susah.

"Kau!" teriak Tayuya hendak mencakar wajah Temari, tapi kemudian tangannya ditarik Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Tayuya, dia tidak sengaja, ayo ku antar pulang."

Shikamaru merangkul pundak Tayuya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Awas! Tunggu pembalasanku!" teriak Tayuya kearah Temari, sementara Temari hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya bermesraan?" Temari menatap Shikamaru tajam. Shikamaru yang baru pulang dari mengantar Tayuya kaget melihat tatapan Temari.

"Kau? Tumben nona pemabuk ini berbahasa yang sopan kepadaku. Biasanya kau selalu berbahasa ehm gaul kepadaku," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecut.

Temari hanya tersenyum kecut sambil berbaring disofa.

"Kau cemburu aku bermesraan dengan kekasihku?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat mata Temari melotot. Spontan dia langsung melemparkan bantal sofa kearah Shikamaru, kemudian masuk kekamarnya, dan lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Cemburu katanya? Ih tidak akan pernah!" Temari berbicara sendiri. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari dan mengganti bajunya dengan dress ketat.

"Lebih baik aku ke diskotik," gumamnya sambil berdandan.

Temari hendak membuka pintu keluar rumah tapi lengannya tertahan karena ditarik seseorang.

"Mau apa lagi sih?" Temari mencoba melepaskan tarikan lengan Shikamaru tapi semakin dia berontak, semakin Shikamaru menarik sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo, kita nonton film saja, daripada kau bermabuk-mabukan."

Shikamaru mengunci pintu dan meletakan kunci itu disaku celananya. "Tanpa kunci kau tidak akan bisa keluar." Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecut, kemudian memutar film Titanic dan merebahkan badannya di sofa.

"Kau!" umpat Temari, sungguh mengapa dia harus terjebak pernikahan bersama orang menyebalkan ini.

"Apa tidak capek berdiri disitu? Duduklah," ujar Shikamaru tanpa menatap wajah Temari.

Dengan kesal Temari mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Shikamaru, dan menatap adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh aktor dan aktris pemeran film Titanic.

"Mesranyaaaaa~" ucap Temari sambil menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Ih, ciumannya mesra sekali." Temari terus-terusan mengomentari adegan yang terdapat difilm itu.

"Kau mau?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memberikan senyuman mesum.

"NO!" teriak Temari histeris.

"Makanya jangan berisik." Shikamaru masih terus fokus menatap adegan demi adegan difilm itu.

"Lo, gue, end!" desis Temari sebal. 'Mengapa dia selalu membuatku mati kutu sih?' batin Temari.

"Kembali mengucapkan kata-kata gaul ke suamimu ya?"

"Terserah kau saja. Kolot!" Temari memasuki kamarnya dan menyiapkan seribu cara untuk kabur dari rumah.

"Seperti itukan lebih baik." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

Satu jam kemudian, Temari mengintip dari kamarnya. Ternyata Shikamaru sudah tidak ada diruang tv.

"Wah dia sudah tidur, senangnya," ucapnya sambil menari, dan menuju ke kamar Shikamaru yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Temari mencari kunci yang Shikamaru sembunyikan di saku celananya. Temari berlutut disamping tubuh Shikamaru yang sudah tidur terlentang dan meraba-raba sakunya.

"Cih dimana sih?" umpatnya kesal karena tidak berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Gerakan Temari dikejutkan dengan hadirnya tangan kekar yang memeluknya.

"Errrr."

"Mau kabur? Tidurlah disampingku. Kuncinya ada dipistol disamping baju seragamku. Apa kau mau aku tembak?" Ancaman Shikamaru membuat Temari bergidik ngeri, dia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Shikamaru dan menatap wajah Shikamaru.

"Dia cakep juga," ucap Temari. "Eh, aku bicara apa sih?" Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baru berbaring 10menit saja Temari sudah menguap.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai polisi bawel ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Temari terbuai masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Astaga Tayuya, kenapa kau basah seperti itu. Iyewh." Wanita berambut pirang berkuncir kuda sedikit terkejut melihat temannya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kau kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kunciku bisa ada di kau? Aku basah kuyup gara-gara Temari Rei! Awas saja dia!" desis Tayuya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Mengembalikan kunci rumahmu yang terjatuh di apartemenku. Temari Rei? Santai saja lah Tayuya. Ada apa dengan wanita menyebalkan itu?" Wanita itu terlihat menenangkan temannya yang sudah emosi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa santai, dia yang hampir membuatku celaka waktu itu."

"Ternyata dia? Benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Kau kenal?"

"Sepertinya iya, dia teman Sakura- sahabatku dari kecil. Dia yang merebut Sasori dariku! Cih benar-benar wanita mur*han!"

"Kita sama-sama dibuat menderita oleh dia. Ino, apakah kau punya cara untuk membuatnya celaka?"

"Tentu saja." jawab wanita bernama Ino itu licik kemudian menggambil hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Pain, kau punya kerjaan. Tenang saja masalah bayaran. Tayuya akan membayarmu tinggi." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Saat bangun, Temari merasakan tangan kekar yang memeluknya, kemudian mencoba melepaskannya. Tapi, semakin Temari melepaskannya semakin kuat pula tangan itu memeluknya.

"Selamat pagi Tayuya." Shikamaru berbisik ditelinga Temari. Mendengar ucapan selamat pagi dari Shikamaru yang ternyata bukan untuknya, Temari langsung melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kau ini! Bisa-bisanya salah menyebutkan salam!" teriak Temari emosi kemudian keluar dari kamar Shikamaru.

"Dia kenapa? Padahal aku cuma bercanda," ujar Shikamaru keheranan melihat sikap Temari. "Astaga aku bertugas pagi ini." Sontak dia bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya yang istrinya itu aku apa si Tayuya itu sih? Menyebalkan!" gumam Temari. "Aku kenapa sih? Kenapa aku marah saat dia dekat dengan wanita itu? Apa aku sudah mulai menyukainya? huuu jangan sampai deh."

Temari teringat bahwa hari ini dia ada kelas pagi dan bersiap-siap mandi.

Temari mencium bau pancake dari arah dapur. Benar saja, ternyata Shikamaru memasak pancake. Temari hanya mengelus perutnya yang lapar. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan dapur itu. "Aku sarapan dikampus saja." gumamnya.

"Temari, kau tidak sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkan pancake dan susu untukmu. Makanlah!" Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari membalikan badannya, dan kembali menuju dapur.

"Kau membuatkanku?" ucapnya tidak percaya. Entah mengapa, Temari sudah sangat jarang menggunakan bahasa gaul ketika berbicara dengan Shikamaru ataupun saat berbicara sendiri. Dia sekarang lebih sering menggunakan kata 'aku' bukan 'gue' lagi.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak mau biar aku habiskan." Shikamaru duduk di meja makan dan meminum susu cokelatnya. Temari tidak menjawab pernyataan Shikamaru, dia memilih duduk dihadapan Shikamaru, dan memakan pancakenya.

"Ah, aku terlambat." Shikamaru segera memakan pancakenya dengan cepat tanpa melihat Temari yang sudah menatapnya aneh.

"Ehm Shika, ada noda susu diatas bibirmu," ucap Temari sambil terkikik geli.

"Sudah hilang kan? Aku pergi dulu." Temari mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih kepada suaminya itu. Tanpa Temari duga, Shikamaru mengecup pipinya singkat. Membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" teriak Temari sambil mengusap pipinya yang dikecup Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Temari yang sedikit aneh saat marah.

"Dia itu lucu juga kalau ngambek." Shikamaru tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju kantornya.

.

.

"Ayo masuklah Sasori anggap rumah sendiri," ujar Temari sambil menarik tangan Sasori yang sudah sedikit mabuk untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah," ucap Sasori sambil memeluk pinggang Temari.

"Aku ambilkan minum ya," ujar Temari hendak beranjak, namun lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasori sehingga Temari terduduk dipangkuan Sasori.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya," ucap Sasori sambil membelai rambut wanita yang berada dipangkuannya.

Sasori mengubah posisi Temari sehingga posisinya tepat berada dihadapannya, kemudian mencium bibir Temari dengan lembut.

"Hoaaamm." Shikamaru yang baru selesai bertugas membuka pintunya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia, melihat Temari sedang berciuman dengan pria lain. Kemudian dia menarik Temari agar menjauh dari pria itu.

"Hey... Hey.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Shikamaru ketus.

"Berciuman," ucap Temari menarik tangannya dari Shikamaru, kemudian mencium bibir Sasori. Sasori menyunggingkan seringaiannya ke Shikamaru.

"Jangan berbuat mesum disini. Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" omel Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kau saja yang boleh berciuman dengan Tayuya."

Ucapan Temari membuat Shikamaru terdiam dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sesekali Shikamaru mengintip dari kamarnya. Menatap kedua orang itu yang mungkin sedang mabuk. Untunglah sekarang Temari sudah tidak berada dipangkuan Sasori.

"Momen bagus." Shikamaru segera berlari kearah mereka.

"Lebih baik kita nonton film saja ya." Shikamaru kemudian menghidupkan film horor dan duduk diantara Sasori dan Temari.

Sasori hanya memberikan tatapan dingin kearah Shikamaru yang sudah merusak momen mereka.

'Mengapa aku harus memikirkan cewek merepotkan ini sih?' batinya sambil menatap wajah Temari yang sedang manyun.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Temari berhasil keluar rumah setelah beberapa hari belakangan ditahan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang belum pulang dari kantornya. Temari segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menuju arena balap.

"Waktunya balap," ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Temaaaa, baru nongol lu kemana aja?" teriak teman Temari berambut cepol.

"_You know lah,_ ditahan suami polisi gue yang menyebalkan itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hai sayang." Sasori merangkul Temari dan mencium pipi Temari.

"Hei _you!_" Terdengar teriakan dari wanita berambut pirang berkuncir kuda. "Kau Temari yang songong itu ya?" ujar gadis itu sambil menatap Temari.

"Kalau iya?" jawab Temari singkat.

"Lu gak kenal siapa gue?" tanya wanita itu sambil mendekat kearah Temari.

"Penting gitu?"

"Oh jelas. Lu yang ngerebut Sasori dari gue. Lu juga yang bikin temen gue hampir mati kan?"

"Kita sudah putus Ino!" bentak Sasori kearah Ino.

"Siapa temen lu?" jawab Temari ketus.

"Tayuya." Gadis itu tersenyum sinis kearah Temari.

"Oh." ucap Temari singkat.

"Eh Ino, seharusnya temen lu yang ngadepin Temari, bukan lu!" ujar Sakura sambil mendorong Ino.

"Berisik banget lu, Jidat! Ayo kita balapan. Kita buktiin siapa yang hebat!" ujar gadis itu singkat.

"Siapa takut!"

Temari menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Pain, siap-siap di tikungan Konoha Mall, oke?" ujarnya kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang lagi.

"Tayuya, udah beres." ujarnya sambil mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

Tayuya tersenyum kecut saat menerima laporan dari Ino dan bersiap-siap menerima kabar kematian dari Temari―musuh bebuyutannya.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Shikamaru yang heran melihat Tayuya yang tersenyum setelah menerima telepon.

"Eh? Tidak-tidak." ujarnya singkat sambil memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

"SIAP! GO!" ucapan Sakura menandakan dimulainya lomba tersebut.

Temari segera menginjak gasnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Begitu juga Ino. Berkali-kali mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Ino menyalip Temari dari sebelah kiri dan melemparkan senyuman kecut. Sasori yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Ino bersama Tayuya ditelepon segera mengikuti dibelakang mobil Ino, karena Temari akan marah apabila Sasori ketahuan membuntutinya ketika balapan.

Mendekati tikungan Konoha Mall, Ino mengambil ponselnya, dan menghubungi seseorang kembali dan memperlambat laju mobilnya.

"Pain, sekarang!" ujarnya kepada seseorang ditelepon.

Sasori sedikit kaget saat melihat mobil Ino yang melaju dengan lambat. Saat ini dia sudah berada sekitar 10 meter dari mobil Ino. Untung saja sebelum pergi dia sempat menghapal plat mobil Ino, sehingga dia bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah mobil Ino.

Temari kaget saat melihat mobil yang hendak menghantamnya dari depan. Kemudian membanting setir kearah kanan. Sialnya, mobilnya menabrak selter bus, dan terguling tiga kali, dan berhenti menabrak pohon. Temari yang berada dimobilnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah bersimbah darah.

Ino menghampiri mobil yang dikemudikan pria berambut orang yang penuh tindik―Pain.

"Kerja yang bagus Pain, ini royalti mu. Ambil saja sisanya," ujar Ino

"Senang berkerja sama denganmu, Ino." ucapnya dan menginjak gas mobilnya dan pergi.

Ino berlari kemobilnya kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya, dan memacu mobilnya meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan itu.

"Astaga Temari!" Sasori mengeluarkan tubuh Temari yang sudah tergolek lemah dimobilnya dan menghubungi ambulance dan pihak kepolisian.

Tidak lama kemudian, ambulance membawa Temari menuju kerumah sakit. Sepeninggal ambulance muncul polisi yang segera memasang garis polisi di tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

Tayuya bersama Shikamaru sedang bersantai-santai dirumah Tayuya. Kemudian mereka dikagetkan dengan teriakan Ino.

"Tayuya, berhasil! sepertinya dia sudah mati! Aku melihat sendiri mobilnya terguling di tikungan Konoha Mall!"

Wajah Ino memucat saat melihat Tayuya bersama Shikamaru yang notabene adalah polisi.

"Siapa yang mati?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam kearah Ino.

"Eh? Kelinciku," ujar Tayuya diiringi anggukan dari Ino.

Ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi.

"Halo Shika, istrimu kecelakaan didekat Konoha Mall, dia dilarikan di ICU," ucap si penelpon. Membuat mata Shikamaru membulat.

"Kalian pelakunya? Cih. Urusan kita belum selesai." Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Kemudian meninggalkan Ino dan Tayuya segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat Temari dirawat.

"Ino! Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini!"

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang." Ino menunduk dan merutuki nasibnya. Mungkin saja dia akan dijebloskan kedalam penjara oleh Shikamaru.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Shikamaru melihat Sasori mondar-mandir didepan ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru tajam kearah Sasori.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya? Jangan berlagak sok peduli. Aku yang akan menjaganya, kau pulanglah!" Titah Sasori sambil menatap kearah Shikamaru kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"HEY! AKU SUAMINYA! KAU ITU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA!" bentak Shikamaru sambil menahan tinjunya dan menahan suaranya agar tidak membuat ICU heboh, karena dia sadar dia berada ditempat yang seharusnya tenang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to:**

***Nara love Sabaku : hehehe udah update nih xD**

***wind scarlett: terimakasih sarannya senpai :) makasiiih xD udah diupdate.**

***Kitty-san: udah diupdate nih hehehe :)**

***azura Mizugo: udah diupdate nih heheh ;)**

***Soraya UeHara: sudah saya update soraya-san:)**

***Nara Kazuki: lucu kayak author yaa wkwkw #plak**

***cakumi : wuih sudah saya rem kok cakumi-san heheh udah saya updateeeeee :D**

***Ayu-san: aduhh crazy gamenya gak sengaja terhapus huhu. Docnya juga pada ilang. Entar saya coba cari atau bikin lagi hihihi xD oke akan saya lanjutin hehe**

***endah-san: iyaa aku juga berasa cepet banget #plak hehe udah diupdate nih.**

***sisilia-san: makasih :) udah saya update nih :)**

***shinzoku-san : heheh thank youuuuu friend :p udah lanjut nihhh.**

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya. Buat cerita yang lain yang masih TBC. Akan saya update secepatnya hehe. See you di chapter 4 minna :* love, Akane Chit :***


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: Bukan aku yang punya kok. Aku cuma punya hatikamu aja kok #eaaaaaa

.

.

.

.

"HEY! AKU SUAMINYA! KAU ITU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA!" bentak Shikamaru sambil menahan tinjunya dan menahan suaranya agar tidak membuat ICU heboh, karena dia sadar dia berada ditempat yang seharusnya tenang.

"Ingatkan aku pernikahan kalian bukan atas dasar cinta. Temari berjanji akan menceraikanmu sebentar lagi." Sasori melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Shikamaru.

"Diam kau! Kau itu cu―"

"Apa? Aku mencintainya , kau―"

"Tapi aku suaminya dan kau tidak pu―"

"Dia kekasihku se―"

PLAK!

Perdebatan mereka berhenti saat seorang anak kecil melempar bola plastik kearah mereka.

"Sst! Belisik! Nee-chan lagi cakit!"

"Gaara?" Shikamaru mendelik tajam kearah anak kecil yang berani melempar bola lagi ke kepalanya dengan tidak sopan. "Gaara, datang kemari dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan memaksakan seulas senyum kearah Gaara.

"Dengan Taa-chan sama Kankulo-Nii."

"Gaara mau permen?" Sasori mengelus rambut merah yang mirip dengan rambut miliknya. Gaara mengangguk senang. Sasori mengeluarkan 5 buah lolipop berbagai rasa.

"Gaara, gak boleh makan permen entar giginya berlubang loh." Shikamaru mengambil lolipop yang diserahkan Sasori.

"Tapi Gaala mau, Chikamalu-Nii."

"Hey berikan permennya!" Sasori mencoba membentak Shikamaru.

"Ini permen berbahaya untuk anak kecil, jangan-jangan kau berniat untuk memberikan racun di permen ini."

"Hey! Kau pikir aku gila? Aku tidak mungkin meracuni adik iparku sendiri!" Sasori mengambil permen dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Chikamalu-Nii, Gaala mau itu, mau pelmen."

"Adik iparmu? Apa kau bilang? Sejak kapan Gaara jadi adik iparmu?"

"Cacoli-Nii,mau pelmen." Gaara merengek sambil menarik celana panjang Sasori, tapi sayang, rengekan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua pria yang sedang adu argumen itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi juga kau akan bercerai."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"GAALAAAAAAA MAU PELMEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" Teriakan Gaara membuat Shikamaru menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangannya. Gaara kemudian menangis.

"Merepotkan. Kaa-san mana?"

"Taa-can bertemu tante -Nii telimakacih ya pelmennya, Nee-chan pasti makin cinta sama Cacoli-Nii." Gaara berbicara sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

"Apa? Temari cinta dia?" Apa-apaan ini masih kecil sudah berbicara masalah cinta.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau―"

"Aku kenapa?―"

Perdebatan mereka dihentikan saat pintu ICU di buka. Tampak dokter muda keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf, apakah anda berdua keluarga Nona Temari?"

"AKU SUAMINYA!"

"AKU KEKASIHNYA!" Ucapan serentak kedua pemuda itu membuat kening dokter itu berkerut. Dokter muda itu menatap kedua pria itu aneh. Apa gadis muda yang sedang ditanganinya ini telah melakukan poliandri? Entahlah.

"Hah siapapun anda berdua. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan benturan dikepalanya cukup serius. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Saya tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar, anda boleh mengunjunginya. Ingat! Jangan berbuat keributan!" Dokter itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka. Merekapun berlomba masuk ke kamar Temari, ternyata Sasori yang berhasil duduk disamping tempat tidur Temari. Dia mengenggam lembut tangan Temari.

"Temari, maafkan aku ya sayang, seharusnya tadi aku mencegahmu untuk balapan."

"Sayang.. Sayang kepalamu!" omel Shikamaru, entah mengapa hatinya sedikit panas melihat adegan sok romantis itu.

"Diam kau!" desis Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Temari yang sudah tertutup perban. Temari memakai beberapa alat yang tidak Shikamaru ketahui namanya, tentu saja alat itu untuk membantu hidupnya.

"Taa-chan, Cacoli-Nii kaci aku banyak pelmen loh." Gaara yang ternyata menghilang, muncul bersama Karura dan Kankuro.

"Gaara, aku minta permen jeruknya satu dong." Kankuro meminta dengan muka yang sok imut.

"Gak boleh!" bentak Gaara sambil menyembunyikan permennya.

"Pelit!"

"Bialin!"

"Dasar Gaara pelit. Aku bilangin Matsuri loh kalau kamu pelit!"

"Gak papa. Gaala gak takut!" ujar Gaara songong.

"Sstt. Sudah. Sudah. Lihat Nee-chanmu lagi sakit. Jangan ribut." Karura menghentikan perkelahian kedua anaknya. Kemudian dia duduk di samping ranjang anaknya yang masih tergolek lemah. "Bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi, Sasori?"

"Hmm. Mantan kekasihku mengajak Temari balapan, ketika di dekat Konoha Mall, ada mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah depan mobil Temari, Temari berbelok menghindar tapi sayangnya malah menabrak selter bus, dan terguling." Sasori menceritakan detil kecelakaan yang dialami Temari, sambil menatap wajah Temari. Tangannya mengelus kepala Temari dan juga turut mengelus pipi gadis bersurai pirang itu. Karura hanya menatap miris ke arah anaknya. Memang kebiasaan balapan, merokok, dan mabuk-mabukan anak perempuannya ini sangat sulit dihentikan, mungkin sudah mendarah daging.

Gerakan tangan Sasori yang mengelus lembut wajah Temari, membuat Shikamaru sedikit tidak senang. Shikamaru melirik ke arah ibu mertuanya yang hanya bersikap biasa. Hey, suami anakmu ada disini, mengapa kau membiarkan lelaki lain mengelus wajah anakmu?

"Hey, apa-apaan tanganmu itu? Turunkan!" Shikamaru mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori, tapi Sasori malah makin mengelus pipi mulus Temari dan mencium punggung tangan Temari. Orang ini...

Kring.. Kring...

Panggilan telepon dari ponsel Karura mengagetkan Shikamaru. Karura dan kedua anaknya yang menyebalkan sudah keluar dari kamar rawat. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk Shikamaru menarik paksa tangan Sasori yang mengenggam seenaknya tangan Temari.

"Lepaskan! Oy kubilang lepaskan!" Shikamaru berhasil melepaskan tangan Temari dari genggaman monster merah bernama Sasori.

"Tidak akan pernah. Temari itu milikku. Selamanya milikku."

Pertengkaran ala remaja ababil menghiasi kamar rawat itu. Untungnya, pertengkaran itu dihentikan oleh Karura.

"Shika, Sasori, tolong jaga Temari ya. Aku bersama suamiku, Gaara serta Kankuro akan berangkat ke Suna sekarang, ada urusan bisnis yang mendadak. Maaf." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk patuh, sementara Sasori terlihat mencari muka didepan mertuanya.

"Baik, akan jaga Temari sepenuh hati." Jawaban Sasori membuat Shikamaru nyaris terjungkal. Bagaimana bisa Temari jatuh cinta kepada orang aneh yang gemar mencari perhatian seperti ini. Karura kemudian pamit dan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Shikamaru tengah memikirkan cara untuk membuat Sasori juga meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dibunuh? Oh tidak mungkin. Dipukul? Hey! Itu salah satu perbuatan kriminal. Disekap? Seharusnya dia meminjam celana bekas ompol Gaara untuk membuat lelaki berwajah bayi ini pingsan.

Shikamaru duduk dikursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Karura sambil memberikan seringaian tajam ke arah Sasori kurang ajar yang sudah seenaknya membelai wajah istrinya. Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar akibat panggilan masuk dan pesan singkat. Tanpa Shikamaru lihat ponselnya, dia sudah yakin seratus persen bahwa si penelepon adalah Tayuya yang masih berstatus kekasihnya. Lihat saja! Kalau sampai Tayuya terlibat di dalam insiden kecelakaan Temari, dia akan memutuskan hubungan dengan perempuan itu karena sudah berani mencelakai istrinya. Wait, sejak kapan Shikamaru mulai peduli dan memperhatikan Temari? Bahkan, lebih memilih meninggalkan kemesraannya bersama Tayuya saat mengetahui kecelakaan Temari, dan mengancam kekasihnya.

'Tidak ada kata kekasih jika sudah menyangkut hukum' ucapnya dalam hati. Sepertinya Shikamaru belum menyadari rasa cintanya ke Tayuya akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit karena rasa sukanya kepada Temari.

Lamunan Shikamaru terhenti saat mendengar ringtone ponsel Sasori yang dia pikir sangat norak.

"Awas saja kau berani menyentuh Temari-ku. Aku ada urusan dengan polisi." Sasori membanting pintu rawat inap kemudian pergi.

"Temari-ku katanya? Cih, yang benar saja." Shikamaru menatap wajah pucat Temari. "Hey, kau dengar aku tidak? Sudahku bilang jangan balapan. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kau senang sekali membuatku khawatir―eh apa yang ku katakan tadi. Lupakan. Lupakan, kalau kau mati, aku belum mau menjadi duda, bodoh haha." Shikamaru tertawa konyol, dan masih belum mengakui perasaan sukanya kepada Temari.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau harus tanggung jawab! Shika pasti akan memutuskan aku gara-gara mulutmu yang selalu tidak bisa dikontrol itu!" desis Tayuya kesal karena tidak berhasil menghubungi Shikamaru.

"Mana aku tau kalau ada dia! Kau kira aku suka berada di posisi membahayakan seperti ini." Ino meneguk air putih. Entah sudah berapa banyak air putih yang di minumnya karena depresi.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau ada ditempat kejadian perkara?" Pria berambut putih keabu-abuan―bukan uban―menatap ke arah Sasori tajam.

"Iya, aku membuntuti mobil Temari." Jawab Sasori santai tanpa beban.

"Bisa kudengar bagaimana kronologi kecelakaannya? Kudengar hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di kejadian perkara." ujar pria itu lagi sambil mengetikan sesuatu di mesin tiknya dan menimbulkan bunyi yang teratur.

"Mantan kekasihku―Yamanaka Ino menantang Temari untuk balapan. Aku mengerti sifat Temari yang tidak suka ditantang, dia menyanggupi tantangan Ino, mereka balapan, sampai ketika di tikungan Konoha Mall ada mobil yang berlawanan arah. Temari yang menghindari mobil itu malah menabrak shelter bus dan mobilnya terguling." Sasori menarik nafas panjang, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena sudah kebanyakan bicara.

"Baiklah, kasus ini untuk sementara murni kecelakaan sampai ada keterangan dari Yamanaka Ino, dia sedang menuju kesini." Hening sejenak, Sasori tidak berniat untuk kembali kerumah sakit, dia ingin tau kelanjutan kecelakaan yang menimpa kekasihnya. Soal Shikamaru ada dirumah sakit, dia tidak perlu khawatir toh Shikamaru tidak akan menyentuh kekasihnya, cih coba saja kalau berani.

Bunyi dering telepon mengagetkan semua orang yang berada dikantor itu.

"Sasukee, tolong angkat teleponnya." Teriakan berat seseorang mengingatkan Sasori pada seseorang. Telepon. Astaga Sasori ingat sesuatu.

"Aku melihat Yamanaka Ino menelepon seseorang sebelum balapan. Kau bisa tanyakan ke dia nanti." Sasori melihat pria yang ternyata bernama Hatake Kakashi itu mengernyitkan alis, kemudian kata 'baiklah' keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hubungi Shikamaru, kita butuh otaknya yang encer itu untuk kasus ini." Pria berambut panjang― yang Sasori pikir seorang wanita berteriak. Kenapa polisi-polisi disini gemar berteriak sih?

"Tapi, dia sedang menemani istrinya, bagaimana jika is―" Belum sempat polisi berambut seperti durian berbicara ucapannya sudah di potong oleh polisi yang berada dihadapan Sasori. Dan satu lagi, selain hobi berteriak juga gemar memotong ucapan orang.

"Baiklah..Baiklah." Akhirnya polisi itu mematuhi ucapan si Kakashi.

"BUKAN AKU! BUKAN AKU PELAKUNYAAA~!" Wanita yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang diiringi teriakan histeris. Sasori sekarang berada di dalam lingkaran orang-orang yang hobi berteriak, well, sebaiknya dia harus segera memeriksa telinganya ke dokter THT setelah ini.

Yamanaka Ino datang bersama Tayuya. Ino memasang wajah panik yang luar biasa kontras dengan wajah Tayuya yang santai. Tapi, wajahnya yang santai berubah panik saat pria berambut nanas datang. Pria itu adalah kunci semua perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan. Tayuya mengigit-gigit bibirnya karena terlalu panik.

"Mendokusai, kenapa ini?" Shikamaru melirik tajam kearah wanita yang masih berstatus kekasihnya.

"Kau duduk disini! Jadi pendengar yang baik!" Hatake Kakashi memerintahkan Shikamaru layaknya memerintahkan murid taman kanak-kanak. Konyol.

"BUKAN AKU YANG BUAT DIA CELAKA, DIA SAJA YANG TIDAK PANDAI MENGENDARAI MOBIL. IYAKAN TAYUYA?" Nada bicara Ino meninggi, sementara Tayuya masih terus membisu.

"Bagaimana dengan pembicaraanmu dengan Tayuya tempo lalu?" Shikamaru mendelik tajam ke arah Ino, dan mulai memutar otaknya untuk berpikir.

"P-P-Pembicaraan yang mana?" tanya Tayuya yang akhirnya membuka suara. Mati sudah, pikirnya.

"Tentang "Dia sudah mati, aku lihat mobilnya terguling" kira-kira seperti itu."

"Heh, tunggu dimana kau mendengar ucapan itu Shika?"

"Dirumah Tayuya. Aku sedang bersama Tayuya." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Apa? Kau dan Tayuya selingkuh?" Kakashi mendelik. Bagaimana bisa pemuda pemalas akut seperti Shikamaru melakukan selingkuh, sementara Kakashi masih terus single diusia hampir 30 tahun.

"Kakashi, kita tidak sedang membahas perselingkuhan." Sasuke menatap sebal ke arah seniornya di kepolisian itu.

"Yang mati itu kelinciku." Tayuya menjaga agar getaran ditubuhnya tidak terlalu mencolok atau dia akan menerima konsekuensi, dijebloskan dari penjara, dan hubungannya bersama Shikamaru berakhir.

"Lucu sekali, bagaimana bisa kelinci naik mobil, dan kau sama sekali tidak menyukai kelinci, Tayuya." Shikamaru tertawa mencoba memojokan Tayuya.

"Aku dan Tayuya tidak bersalah!" Ino kembali berteriak nyaring. Sementara Sasori hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik di ruangan itu.

"Kudengar kau menelepon seseorang sesaat sebelum balapan, benarkah?" Kakashi menatap Sasori sambil tersenyum, Sasori menatap jijik kearah Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum layaknya om-om hidung belang.

"Aku menelepon Tayuya, menanyakan apa dia sudah makan."

"Tayuya tidak menerima telepon darimu. Aku bersama Tayuya, Ino."

Ino menelan ludahnya, kenapa dia yang dipojokan seperti ini. Padahal rencana ini murni buatan mereka berdua. Kenapa Tayuya tidak membelanya? Tayuya kurang ajar.

"Walaupun Ino sahabatku, tapi aku tidak bisa membenarkan hal buruk yang dilakukan sahabatku bukan?" Tayuya tersenyum singkat. "Ino yang mencelakai Temari, karena Temari merebut Sasori dari tangannya―"

"Hey! Kau bicara apa?" Ino memotong ucapannya, dan menatap Tayuya kesal.

"Kecelakaan itu murni karena perbuatan Ino. Mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan itu adalah orang suruhan Ino, yang bernama Pain―"

"Kurang ajar kau Tayuya!" Ino sudah berniat mencakar Ino, kalau saja Sasori tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Apakah kami bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?"

"Tentu saja, cek saja ponselnya."

"Aku memang mencelakai Temari, semua yang dikatakannya itu memang benar, tapi aku bersama dia―bersama wanita tidak tahu malu ini, merencanakan rencana jahat untuk membuat Temari celaka!" Ino masih meronta, berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, butuh 2 orang pria untuk mengunci perbuatan beringas seorang Ino.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak terlibat. Aku juga tidak menerima telepon dari Ino. Ino memang sedikit depresi karena ditolak Sasori."

Kakashi meminta Ino untuk menunjukan ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian Kakashi bersuara, "Tidak ada pesan singkat, panggilan masuk maupun keluar, dan kontak atas nama Tayuya di ponsel ini. Tapi, ada pesan singkat dari seseorang bernama Pain. Tayuya murni tidak bersalah." Ucapan Kakashi di sambut oleh senyuman kemenangan ala Tayuya. Sementara Ino, masih mengeluarkan umpatan kearah sahabatnya itu, masih pantaskah Tayuya disebut sahabat?

"Kau menghapus semuanya? Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu kau! Kurang ajar―" Ino berteriak histeris. Dia tidak menyangka Tayuya tega berbuat licik seperti ini.

"Tolong hubungi Pain, kalau perlu langsung tangkap di rumahnya." titah Kakashi, sementara Shikamaru sedikit bernafas lega, karena kekasihnya memang tidak terlibat.

Tayuya terpaksa melakukan hal ini, demi Shikamaru, karena cintanya yang begitu besar ke Shikamaru, ia rela mengorbankan sahabat terbaiknya. 'Maafkan aku, Ino' batinnya menyesal.

Sasori pamit undur diri dengan alibi ada urusan pekerjaan, tapi Shikamaru yakin dia pasti akan ke rumah sakit, dan kembali mengelus-ngelus wajah istrinya, dan membuat Shikamaru menatap tidak suka ke arah pria itu.

Kantor polisi kembali kedatangan tamu, kali ini tamu dengan penuh tindik di wajahnya dan membuat Shikamaru sedikit ngeri.

"Pain! Wanita ini tidak mengakui perbuatannya!" Ino mendatangi Pain dan memeluknya.

"Perbuatan apa Ino? Bukankah ini semua murni perbuatanmu? Kau yang menyuruhku? Tenang saja Ino, aku akan mencari pengacara handal untuk kita berdua." Pain mengelus punggung Ino― wanita yang selama ini begitu dikaguminya. Bahkan, dia rela masuk bui, hanya untuk mematuhi perintah Ino. Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan tersangka dalam kasus ini, dan seorang tersangka yang berhasil menyembunyikan wajah seorang kriminal.

"Awas saja kau Tayuya, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini kepadaku." Ucap Ino dipelukan Pain.

.

.

.

"Shika." panggil Tayuya manja, kepada pria yang sibuk menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ayo bersenang-senang malam ini." Tayuya merengek manja kepada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan." Ucapan Shikamaru disambut dengusan panjang dari Tayuya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh, Temari belum sadarkan diri dirumah sakit. Shikamaru duduk disamping ranjang dan mengenggam tangan Temari yang terasa dingin. Sudah sejak hari kedua, Sasori tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya lagi, dan itu sangat menyenangkan menurut Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah sedikit mengabaikan Tayuya, kelakuan wanita itu yang seperti anak-anak membuat Shikaamaru sedikit kesal. Shikamaru dengan telaten merawat isterinya yang masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar itu. Dia sudah mengajukan cuti―walaupun cutinya sudah berakhir sekarang guna merawat isterinya. Dia mengelus pipi mulus istrinya, takut jika wajah putih itu dipenuhi debu. Konyol memang. Tapi, Shikamaru sangat mengagumi wajah Temari ketika tidur. Hari menjelang siang, Shikamaru hendak beranjak untuk mencari makan.

Shikamaru kaget saat jemari tangan isterinya sedikit bergerak digenggamannya, dan matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, dan akhirnya Temari sadar sepenuhnya.

Temari mencoba beradaptasi dengan penglihatannya. Kepalanya sedikit sakit, dan dimana dia sekarang? Seingatnya, dia sedang balapan bersama wanita bernama Ino, dan semuanya gelap. Seseorang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Shikamaru yang sedang mengenggam tangannya.

"P-Polisi bawel?" Ucapnya lirih, sementara Shikamaru hanya tertawa.

"Sebentar ya wanita merepotkan, aku panggilkan dokter." Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan itu, tak lama kemudian datang dokter muda, bersama seorang perawat. Shikamaru kemudian menelepon mertuanya, menyampaikan berita gembira ini.

"Menarik, kupikir dia akan sadar dalam sebulan karena benturan itu cukup keras, tapi ternyata keadaan Nona Temari sudah sedikit membaik, hanya butuh istirahat." Dokter muda itu kemudian pergi. Shikamaru menghampiri Temari yang menatap langit-langit kamar itu.

"Mana Sasori?" tanya Temari yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit kesal. Mengapa Temari harus menanyakan Sasori? Mengapa tidak menanyakan Shikamaru yang sudah susah payah merawatnya.

"Sejak hari kedua kau masuk rumah sakit, dia tidak pernah datang kemari." Temari memasang wajah sedih, "Tenang aku akan menjagamu disini."

Temari hanya tersenyum lemah. Lapar diperut Shikamaru sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol.

"Ehm, aku mau cari makan dulu, kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?"

"Aku mau Steak!"

"Hey! Kau itu baru sadar. Tidak bisa. Aku belikan kau bubur saja ya."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau steak! Pokoknya steak!" Temari merengek seperti anak kecil. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelakuan Temari hampir menyamai Tayuya. Masalah Tayuya, Shikamaru tidak pernah menghubungi Tayuya sejak Temari sakit. Panggilan dari Tayuya selalu diabaikan olehnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus kepada Temari, entah mengapa.

"Aku tidak akan mau membelikanmu itu. Sudah ya, aku sudah lapar. Aku pergi dulu."

Mata Temari membulat sempurna saat Shikamaru mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum pergi.

"Cih, selalu membuatku mati kutu!" desis Temari kesal. Mengambil remote televisi dan menonton televisi untuk mengatasi kejenuhannya.

.

.

.

"Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan sih? Dia itu seperti penyihir!" Shikamaru merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah mencium Temari. Menurutnya, bibir Temari tadi benar-benar menggoda, dan mengapa Temari hanya diam saja saat ia cium?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haloooooo! Hehehe akhirnya update jugaa ini fic :p masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini xD

Oh yaa, citraa kecewaa karena ada yang meng-COPAS fic citraa. Hmm, citraa gak tau musti ngomong apa? Orang itu terus menerus mengirim PM ke citraa, dan menuduh citraa yang plagiat dan mencuri idenya. Dia ngakunya idenya itu sudah ada sejak tahun 2011 lalu, padahal Citraa sama sekali gakenal sama dia. Citraa bukan bermaksud mau ngadu ke readers tapi citraa bingung harus ngapain. Huhuhu. Yasudahlaah~ tapi sedikit kecewa siih

daripada ngurusin hal gapenting kayak gitu mending bales review aja yaaa hehehe :)

***ayu-san : **terimakasiih yaa ayu-san sudah menjadi readers setiaku *kiss* jangan panggil senpai dong, panggil aja citraa atau Nee-chan sajalah hoho *padahal intinya sama aja ya* ini sudah saya update. Review lagi?

***Shiho Miyano : **Makasiiih, ini udah update! xD jangan panggil senpai dong. Panggil citraa aja ya hehehe :3

*** : **Hehe makasi makasih :3 ini udah lanjut yaaa :) panggil citraa aja yaa. Jangan senpai :)

***Yui : **Makasiiii yui :) udaaah lanjut niiiih :D

***Aden: **hehehee iyaaa. Jawabannya ada di chapter ini :3 sudaah lanjut:) semangat chapter 4 hehoheheo

***Nara Love Sabaku: **hehe ini sudah lanjut Nara-san :D

***Asuna Riisuka : **hehee makasiiiih . Makasih :D udah update ini riisuka-san :)

***Rumaisa: **Makasiii :D sudah lanjut niiih :D

***Nara Kazuki : **wkwkwkwk :p

***Mayraa: **hoho diusaahain :3 ho? Gasuka GaMatsu ya? :O tapi kan Gaara nya masih kecil jadi bukan cinta sebenarnya (?) makasiii sudah fave *kissu* udah update nih hehe :3

***wind scarlett: **hihiii makasih senpai :3

***kurapika: **Sudaaa lanjut ini hehe :)

Makasihh buat review nyaa yaaa :D hehehe sampai bertemu di chapter 5 minnaaaaa :D *KISS ATU ATU* (?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto emang bukan punya saya, tapi bisa gak Shikamaru jadi pacar saya? *dibacok Temari*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NGUING~ Pesawat datang. Ak~ Ak ayo buka mulutmu."

"Polisi bawel." Temari mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan suaminya. Eh? Suami? Sepertinya dia sudah menerima bahwa pria berambut seperti nanas itu adalah suaminya. Temari sedikit kesal karena Shikamaru tidak membelikan steak untuknya, tetapi malah membelikan bubur hambar. Cih, dia bukan nenek-nenek yang tidak mempunyai gigi. Temari terus menutup mulutnya, sementara Shikamaru terus mencari cara supaya Temari mau memakan bubur pilihannya.

"Pesawat datang. Ngeng.. Ngeng.. Ak..Ak Buka mulutmu, Temari." Shikamaru mengerak-gerakan sendok, seolah-olah sendok itu adalah mainan pesawat terbang.

"Aku bukan balita." Setelah mengatakan itu, Temari cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Merepotkan sekali sih." Shikamaru menatap Temari kesal, ingin sekali dia membuka paksa mulut Temari, tapi dia bisa kepergok dokter atau suster-suster yang bertugas dan dituduh telah melakukan kekerasan pada pasien rumah sakit.

"Aku minta steak bukan bubur."

"Kau ini mengerti tidak sih? Kau itu baru saja bangun dari hibernasi." Shikamaru mengomel, kemudian meletakkan bubur hambar itu di atas meja.

"Aku bukan beruang, bodoh!" Temari menatap Shikamaru yang masih berusaha membujuknya untuk makan. Cih, sejak kapan nanas mesum itu perduli kepadanya.

"Kau mau makan atau aku cium lagi?" Shikamaru memberikan seringaian mesumnya, Temari bergidik ngeri.

"Eh? Pi-Pilihan macam apa itu." Temari menatap ngeri mangkuk bubur yang Shikamaru pegang.

"Waktumu 3 detik." Shikamaru mengacungkan ketiga jarinya, dan mulai menghitung, "Satu..."

Ingin rasanya Temari menjambak kepala nanasnya itu. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Dua..."

"Huh. Baiklah- baiklah.. Aku makan, sini berikan buburnya." Temari menarik paksa buburnya. Bubur macam apa ini, tidak ada kerupuk, daging ayam, bahkan kecap juga tidak ada. Temari meneguk air liurnya, sepertinya bubur Gaara jauh lebih enak dibandingkan bubur Shikamaru ini.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Sini aku suapin." Shikamaru menggambil mangkuk bubur itu, kemudian menyuapkan pelan-pelan ke mulut Temari. Temari dengan susah payah akhirnya menelan bubur itu. Dugaan Temari benar, rasa buburnya sama sekali tidak enak, tapi dengan berat hati Temari menghabiskan bubur rasa hambar itu. Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa mengejek menatap Temari yang dengan susah payah menelan. Ekspresinya sangat lucu, dan makannya juga sangat berantakan. Lihatlah, bubur-bubur itu sampai mengenai pipinya.

"Minuum." Pinta Temari manja, dia akhirnya terlepas dari jeritan bubur hambar kurang ajar itu.

"Sebentar, kau sepertinya harus belajar cara makan yang benar." Dengan lembut Shikamaru membersihkan sisa-sisa bubur di pipi Temari. Sementara Temari hanya bisa terdiam. Setelah membersihkan pipi istrinya Shikamaru memberikan segelas air putih ke Temari.

"Sekarang, istirahat ya. Aku harus ke kantor." Gerakan Shikamaru tertahan karena Temari menahan tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Shika." Temari berkata sambil tersenyum. Ini adalah kali pertama dia menyebutkan nama suaminya bukan dengan julukan "Polisi Bawel".

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala istrinya. "Hm." kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat isterinya.

:

.

.

Kehebohan kamar Temari terjadi saat keluarganya datang mengunjunginya.

"Nee-chaaaaan, Gaala dataaaaang~" Anak kecil itu berlari-lari kecil kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Gaara."

"Iya. Nee-chan cudah cembuh?" Gaara meletakan tangannya di kepala Temari yang di perban, "Haaah ada dalahnya." teriak Gaara sambil berteriak.

"Darah apa?"

"Gaara, kau disini? Cepat sekali larinya!" Panggilan Karura membuat Gaara melompat dari kursi, dan menuju ke arah ibunya, "Kachan, Nee-chan beldalah, panggil om doktel." Gaara menguncang tangan ibunya, "Panggil om doktel, nanti dalah Nee-chan habisss~" Gaara masih panik, sementara Karura dan suaminya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yang dikening Nee-chanmu itu, obat merah bukan darah, Gaara."

"Oh gitu ya."

Sabaku Rei berjalan melihat keadaan puterinya. Diikuti Gaara, dan Karura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kemarin Shikamaru meneleponku. Katanya kau sudah sadar." Sabaku Rei duduk di samping ranjang Temari, sambil memangku Gaara.

"Baik, Tou-san. Kankurou mana?"

"Kankulo-Nii sedang les." Ujar Gaara sambil meminum susu yang diberikan Karura.

"Ada hal penting yang mau Kaa-san dan Tou-san katakan. Shikamaru sudah tau hal ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi, rencananya Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memindahkan bisnis keluarga kita dan keluarga Nara ke New York."

"A-A-pa? New York? Wah baiklah. Tidak masalah jika kita harus pindah, Kaa-san." Temari tersenyum senang, dia memang sudah memimpi-mimpikan untuk tinggal di kota besar itu. Wah pasti akan sangat mengagumkan.

"Kau tetap disini, Temari." Jawaban ayahnya membuat wajah Temari mendadak cemberut.

"Apa? Kok aku tetap disini?"

"Kau masih kuliah, dan kau juga punya suami. Kau harus tinggal bersamanya." Karura mencoba menghibur anaknya, dia tahu Temari memang mengimpikan untuk tinggal diluar negeri.

"Aku bisa kuliah disana kan? Kita ajak saja Shikamaru."

"Iya memang bisa, tapi Shikamaru adalah seorang polisi, dan dia tidak mau melepaskannya."

"Ck, orang itu." Temari kembali merasa kesal dengan pria itu, perasaan baru tadi pagi dia berbaikan dengan pria nanas itu, tapi mengapa sekarang dia sudah membuat Temari marah.

"Sudahlah Temari, kau bisa mengunjungi kami jika liburan." Temari mengangguk dan mencoba merelakan mimpinya untuk tinggal di New York.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku Rei beserta keluarganya sudah berangkat, Temari tidak bisa mengantar, karena dokter belum mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Temari masih kesal dengan Shikamaru dan memilih diam saat Shikamaru menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apa kau bisu?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Temari yang merengut, dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.

"Huh, kau penghancur mimpiku."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bersama Sasori mempunyai mimpi yang sama untuk tinggal di London." Sasori. Astaga! Temari baru ingat dengan kekasih berambut merahnya itu. Kemana perginya pemuda itu ya. Dia melihat ponselnya sama sekali tidak ada pesan dan panggilan untuknya. Saat Temari telepon juga tidak aktif.

"Merepotkan sekali. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kepolisian."

"Sasori mana?" Pertanyaan Temari membuat Shikamaru mendelik tajam.

"Dia sudah mati tertabrak kereta api, tadi pagi sudah dikuburkan."

"Tolonglah serius." Temari sedikit panik kalau sampai apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar. Sudah hampir 2 minggu Temari dirawat di rumah sakit dan Sasori sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

"Dia tidak pernah datang sejak awal." Shikamaru berbohong agar Temari berhenti menanyainya, padahal dulu Sasori turut menunggui Temari sampai sadar. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu dihatinya. Apakah dia sudah mulai menyukai gadis berambut pirang itu?

Temari menunduk, dia tidak menyangka Sasori tega melakukan ini kepadanya. Kekasihmu terbaring di rumah sakit tapi kau tidak menjenguknya? Sementara pria yang tidak ia cintai rela merawat dia sampai kadang-kadang harus terlambat ke kantor guna memenuhi keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Temari sudah diperbolehkan pulang, meskipun begitu Temari tetap harus melaporkan ke dokter apabila kepalanya kembali pusing dan nyeri. Perban dikepalanya sudah dibuka.

"Huwaa senangnyaaa~" Temari tersenyum senang saat mobil Shikamaru meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Jangan tersenyum lebar seperti itu terus, kau mengerikan!" Shikamaru tertawa mengejek.

"Uh! Kau ini! Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa makan steak lagi." Temari menarik kepala nanas Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aw! Kau mau kecelakaan lagi?"

"Tidak. Apa mobilku sudah diperbaiki?"

"Sudah." Temari kembali tersenyum senang. Sementara Shikamaru mendelik tajam, pasti dia merencanakan untuk balapan, apa wanita ini tidak jera?

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Shikamaru. Ya, dia memang sedang tidak bertugas hari ini, jadi tidak masalah jika harus berjalan-jalan.

"Ehm iya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke Taman Kiriko, kudengar ada pasar malam disana." Shikamaru memutar mobilnya.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" Pertanyaan Temari sukses membuat jantung Shikamaru berdegup kencang dan sepertinya wajahnya memanas.

"Anggap saja begitu." Kali ini gantian rona merah menghiasi pipi Temari. Walaupun ajakan kencannya sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi mengapa dia menjadi salah tingkah begini. Taman Kiriko? Bukankah di taman itu, Sasori menyatakan cinta. Uh, kenapa harus mengingat Sasori lagi sih.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ehm tidak. Hanya saja kau menyetir terlalu lama."

"Apa kau ingin kita kecelakaan." Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah, padahal jalan itu cukup sepi.

"Mengapa berhenti? Kaukan bisa menerobos lampu merahnya?" Jika Temari yang menyetir pasti dia sudah menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Itu melanggar peraturan lalu lintas." Ya, ya, memang aneh mempunyai suami yang menaati peraturan, sementara kau sendiri adalah pelanggar peraturan.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang sangat. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu dia berada di kota asing. Ya, dia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Konoha dan menuju Iwagakure guna melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya yang hampir hancur dan merawat neneknya yang terkena TBC. Tanpa berganti baju, dia segera menyalakan laptopnya dan menyambungkan dengan koneksi internet. Membuka email berharap kekasihnya akan membalas emailnya. Salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak suka menghapal nomor telepon, bahkan nomor kekasihnya sendiri. Jika ponselnya tidak tertinggal di Konoha tentu saja dia sudah bisa mendengar suara kekasih yang sangat dia rindukan itu. Dia terlalu panik dengan kondisi neneknya bahkan baju pun dia sama sekali tidak membawanya. Sasori juga mengirimkan email ke teman-teman Temari namun tak satu orangpun membalas.

"Ah! Bagaimana keadaanmu, Temari?" dengusnya kesal.

.

.

.

Setelah terbebas dari tuduhan, dan ancaman penjara bukan berarti hidup seorang Tayuya akan tenang. Ino terus saja meneror dirinya dan membuat nyalinya ciut. Bukan hanya itu, kekasihnya juga tidak menjawab telepon dan pesan singkatnya. Apakah kekasihnya itu sudah melupakannya? Tidak, tidak, Shikamaru mencintai dirinya melebihi apapun. Tentu saja, gadis menyebalkan bermarga Rei itu tidak bisa menaklukan hati Shikamaru.

Tayuya terpaksa harus meninggalkan Konoha saat Ino mengancam akan menjebloskan dia ke penjara. Dia tau betul watak Ino yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai semua tujuannya. Dia harus menghilang, dan membuat Ino lelah mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo dong tembak bonekanya!" Temari berteriak lantang dan terus merengek kepada Shikamaru untuk memberinya boneka. Sementara Shikamaru terus saja bergumam merepotkan. Setelah bersusah payah akhirnya, Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan boneka beruang kesukaan Temari. Hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Walaupun di dominasi oleh pertengkaran tapi tak jarang pasangan ini tersenyum bersama.

"Aku mau beli itu." Setelah meletakan boneka besarnya di mobil. Temari menunjuk lolipop besar dengan berbagai bentuk. Shikamaru kemudian meraih tangan Temari, menggenggamnya lembut. Temari sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau kau hilang, sangat merepotkan. Ayo." Shikamaru tertawa melihat ekspresi Temari yang berubah tegang. Memang sangat menyenangkan mengerjai Temari. Ekspresi gadis itu saat marah dan tegang itu benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Ba-san, aku beli yang bentuknya love ya." Temari menunjuk lolipop yang ia maksud tanpa berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru di tangan kanannya. Rasanya hangat. Tangan besar Shikamaru melindungi tangannya.

"Wah, pasangan yang serasi." Ucapan bibi penjual permen itu membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"Terimakasih bibi." Temari kembali mengajak Shikamaru melihat-lihat permainan yang ada disitu. Ide usil Temari terlintas saat melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan. **"Dandani pasangan anda dan rebut hadiahnya" **, sepertinya mengasyikan mendandani Shikamaru.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Temari menarik Shikamaru dengan kasar, Shikamaru hanya bisa menurutinya dengan malas, sambil sesekali menguap.

"Hm, apa saya masih bisa ikut?" Ucap Temari sopan kepada seorang bapak yang menjaga stand itu.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, kita memang kekurangan satu pasangan. Baiklah, kita mulai saja permainannya. Hadiahnya adalah bulan madu ke Amegakure untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah, dan jalan-jalan gratis ke Iwagakure bagi yang belum." Bapak itu menjelaskan sambil menuntun Temari dan Shikamaru menuju ke tempat pertandingan. Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sudah mengantuk mendadak rasa kantuknya menghilang saat melihat tulisan **"Lomba Dandan Pasangan" **yang tertempel jelas di tempat itu.

"Temari, apa-apaan ini?"

"Ayolah, untuk senang-senang." Temari mengedipkan matanya. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit malu. Dengan malas akhirnya, Shikamaru menuruti perintah Temari.

Jadi didalam perlombaan ini, wanita akan menghias pria, hal itu membuat Temari tersenyum senang. Oh betapa indahnya, melihat Shikamaru berdandan, sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah. Saat ini semua peserta sudan bersiap-siap. Shikamaru menatap wajahnya di sebuah cermin, sementara Temari berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau harus memberitahuku benda apa yang aku ambil."

"Apa? Aku tidak tau peralatan make-up wanita."

"Seharusnya kau belajar dengan pacarmu itu, dia kan punya style make-up yang tebal."

Perdebatan mereka terhenti, saat pembawa acara menjelaskan aturan perlombaan, dan perlombaan akan dimulai selama 10 menit.

"Siap! mulai!"

Sesudah mendengar aba-aba, Temari segera mengambil peralatan make-up yang disediakan panitia.

"Ini apa?" tanya Temari sambil menggoyang-goyangkan barang yang dipilihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu yang jelas kotak dengan banyak warna."

"Eyeshadow. Pejamkan matamu." Temari menyentuh wajah Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit bisa tidak?"

"Diamlah, polisi bawel!"

Temari kemudian menyapukan warna dengan asal, Shikamaru hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Berharap, hasilnya akan bagus.

Shikamaru sedikit tersentak melihat kelopak matanya. Temari menyapukan eyeshadow dengan warna yang berbeda, dan warnanya itu sama sekali tidak balance. Yang satu berwarna biru, yang satu ungu muda. Benar-benar memalukan..

"Hey, mengapa kau pilih warna yang berbeda?"

"Mana aku tau, sudah diamlah. Ini apa?"

"Pensil. Tapi aku tidak tau itu untuk apa."

Temari menyentuhkan tangannya di kening Shikamaru, mencari alis Shikamaru, dan segera menyapukan pensil itu di alis Shikamaru.

"Astaga Temari, kau melukisnya di jidatku."

"Hahaha, ini apa?"

"Warnanya merah, ada seperti sapu. Ah benda apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Blush on." Temari segera menyapukan make-upnya ke pipi Shikamaru.

"Temari kau membuatku seperti topeng monyet. Itu terlalu tebal."

"Mana aku tau, mataku kan di tutup."

Sepertinya hanya mereka yang terlibat pertengkaran, tidak seperti pasangan lain yang adem anyem, dan sorak sorai pengunjung turut mewarnai lomba itu.

"Lipstick." Shikamaru menjawab pasrah saat Temari mengacungkan sebuah benda di hadapannya. Kemudian dengan ragu Temari menyentuh bibir Shikamaru.

"Temari, lipstiknya kena pipiku."

Akhirnya 10 menit berlalu, dan saatnya pengumuman pemenang. Temari tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat hasil riasannya. Shikamaru benar-benar seperti badut. Tapi hasil riasannya sedikit lebih rapi dibandingkan dengan peserta lain.

"Sesuai pertimbangan para juri, pemenangnya adalah..."

Temari tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pemenang, mengerjai Shikamaru seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Temari Rei, dan Shikamaru Nara!" pekik pembawa acara itu membuat tawa Temari terhenti.

"A-apa? Kami menang."

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang katakan kalian sudah menikah atau masih berpacaran, supaya kami bisa menyiapkan hadiahnya." ujar sang pembawa acara. Sementara para pengunjung hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Shikamaru.

"Kami sudah menikah." Temari menjawab dengan yakin membuat Shikamaru sedikit salah tingkah. Temari mengakui pernikahan mereka di depan umum? Wow.

"Wah pengantin baru. Senangnya dapat bulan madu gratis." Celetuk pembawa acara.

"Terimakasih." jawab Temari dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan.

"Nah, sepertinya tuan Nara ini harus mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberi hadiah kepada sang istri, karena kepandaian istrinya mendandaninya mereka bisa bulan madu gratis."

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Apa?"

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" Pengunjung berteriak membuat Shikamaru dan Temari blushing. Temari terkejut saat rasa hangat menjalar di bibirnya, ternyata Shikamaru sedang menciumnya di depan banyak orang, tanpa Temari sadari dia turut membalas ciuman itu. Saat Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya, tepuk tangan dari pengunjung terdengar. Shikamaru melihat lipstick dari bibirnya menempel di bibir Temari.

'Dia memang selalu membuatku mati kutu'

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kembali menghilangkan make-up di wajahnya dengan air. Menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di toilet umum. Temari menunggu di luar. Shikamaru mendesis sebal saat hitam-hitam di matanya tidak hilang.

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kesal. Ini semua gara-gara Temari. Wajahnya menjadi seperti topeng monyet.

"Temari, ini tidak bisa hilang." ujarnya sambil menunjuk bagian matanya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha itu mascara waterproof dan eyeliner tentu saja susah hilang. Maaf ya. Tapi kita kan akan jalan-jalan minggu depan." Temari kemudian menarik tangan suaminya, "Ayo kita pulang, nanti aku bantu menghilangkannya." Dengan malas, Shikamaru menuruti permintaan Temari, tangannya menutupi wajahnya agar tidak dilihat orang lain. Dia tidak mau orang lain menertawai wajahnya yang aneh itu.

Setelah sampai di rumah besar mereka, Temari segera menarik Shikamaru ke kamarnya, dan mendudukannya di ranjang. Temari mengeluarkan pembersih mascara kepunyaannya, dengan pelan membersihkan kelopak mata Shikamaru.

"Yak. Sudah selesai." Temari segera membereskan peralatan make-upnya, dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Mau kemana?" Panggilan Shikamaru membuat Temari menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Hm, mau memasak makanan, aku lapar." Temari melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka memang tidak sempat membeli makan tadi mengingat wajah Shikamaru yang seperti topeng monyet.

"Aku juga lapar."

"Terus? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku." Temari menjulurkan lidahnya,kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan..

"Kau harus memasakkan makanan untuk suamimu dong."

"Hmm. Bagaimana ya? Oh ya, mengapa kau suka seenaknya menciumku? Tadi, astaga didepan orang banyak!" Pertanyaan Temari membuat Shikamaru sedikit malu. Memang, dia selalu mencium Temari terlebih dahulu, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

"Ah! Itu supaya kita bisa cepat pulang."

"Oh begitu." Temari kemudian memotong wortel.

"Kau mau buat apa? Aku bantu." Shikamaru kemudian mengambil pisau dan bersiap-siap memotong kentang yang sudah di kupas Temari.

"Sup." Temari merasakan perutnya sangat lapar, dengan cepat memotong wortelnya, "Aw!" Tanpa sadar pisau itu mengenai jari telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru kemudian mendekati Temari, dan sedikit terkejut saat tangan Temari mengeluarkan darah, memasukkan jari telunjuk Temari ke dalam mulutnya, Temari hanya bisa meringis nyeri.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan obat. Mengapa kau gemar melukai dirimu sendiri sih?" Shikamaru kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan. Dengan telaten, pria pemalas itu mengobati tangan Temari.

"Kau diam disitu, biar aku yang masak."

"Cih, memang bisa?"

"Khe, kau meremehkan suamimu ini ya." Shikamaru kemudian meninggalkan Temari di ruang televisi dan pergi memasak.

Temari hanya bisa menonton televisi sambil menunggu Shikamaru memasak, bau harum tercium, membuat Temari semakin lapar. Temari kemudian menuju dapur dan melihat Shikamaru memakai celemek pink kepunyaannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Wah, aku sudah lapar."

Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam. Shikamaru menatap Temari tak berkedip, karena sudah ketiga kalinya Temari menambah nasi, dan cara makannya juga sangat berantakan. Nasi berceceran dimana-mana, sampai-sampai rambutnya juga dihiasi oleh beberapa nasi.

"Kau rakus juga ya." Shikamaru mengomentari cara makan Temari, sementara Temari bersikap tidak perduli dan hanya bisa mendesis sebal, kemudian mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Keheningan mereka di usik oleh suara handphone Shikamaru yang berbunyi.

"Ya, Sasuke."

"Pembunuhan? Baiklah, aku segera ke kantor." Secepat kilat Shikamaru meninggalkan meja makan, tanpa menatap Temari, dan menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru sudah memakai jaket hitam miliknya.

"Kau tidak memakai seragam?" tanya Temari heran melihat gaya santai Shikamaru. Padahal dia tadi bilang akan ke kantor.

"Aku sedang tidak bertugas, hanya diminta menyelidiki suatu kasus. Aku berangkat, aku akan membawa kunci mobilmu, dan obatmu jangan lupa di minum."

Temari hanya mengangguk patuh, dia memang sudah berniat berhenti dari dunia balap yang membuatnya hampir mati.

Temari merasa nyaman dengan perhatian Shikamaru. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat saat berada di dekat pria itu. Perasaan apa ini? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta? Tapi Temari yakin 100 % bahwa cintanya masih untuk Sasori. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika cintanya beralih ke Shikamaru kan?

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru sampai dirumah sedikit lebih terlambat. Itu karena, kasus yang dihadapinya kali ini cukup berat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Pasti, Temari sudah terlelap tidur dikamarnya.

Sayup-sayup Shikamaru mendengar suara televisi yang masih menyala. Shikamaru melihat Temari yang tertidur di sofa, mendekatinya, kemudian menyingkirkan rambut pirang Temari yang menutupi wajahnya. Temari sangat cantik jika sedang tidur seperti ini. Wajahnya yang tenang dan damai. Perlahan-lahan Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya menuju ke kening wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu. Menempelkannya lama dan lembut.

Shikamaru menjauhkan bibirnya begitu sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dia seperti terhipnotis dengan pesona Temari. Gerakannya tadi betul-betul tidak terkendali.

Shikamaru kemudian menggendong Temari, dan membaringkan Temari yang sudah terlelap itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Temari sedikit kaget saat mengetahui dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Pasti nanas itu yang memindahkannya. Temari kemarin mendengar samar-samar langkah Shikamaru yang mendekati sofa. Tapi matanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar terbuka. Temari segera mencuci mukanya, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia berniat membuat sarapan untuknya dan Shikamaru, tapi sepertinya dia harus belajar untuk bangun lebih awal dari Shikamaru.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Temari saat melihat Shikamaru dengan pakaian seragamnya sudah duduk sambil memakan sebuah roti.

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa bangun pagi."

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran." Temari kemudian duduk dihadapan Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu susu dan roti."

"Terimakasih." Temari tersenyum manis dan memakan rotinya.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Temari yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk susu vanilanya.

"Hmm, tidak ada. Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak tentu. Kasus pembunuhan merepotkan itu benar-benar menambah kerjaanku." Shikamaru kemudian membersihkan sisa susu yang menempel di mulutnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Hm. Ya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Temari memanggil namanya.

"Shika,tunggu." Temari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Jantung Shikamaru bedegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya saat bibir Temari dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku tau, kau mencium keningku tadi malam saat aku tidur." Temari tertawa sambil mengedipkan matanya seusai ciuman singkat mereka pagi ini. Shikamaru merasakan wajahnya memanas kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Oh, indahnya jatuh cinta. Temari telah mencuri hatinya menggantikan posisi Tayuya. Mengapa gadis itu bisa dengan cepat membuatnya jatuh cinta sih?

"Hati-hati sayang." Temari tertawa. Dia memang berniat menggoda Shikamaru pagi ini. Melihat Shikamaru salah tingkah tentu sangat mengasyikan untuknya.

"Aku pergi." Shikamaru tertawa kikuk, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, tak lama kemudian mesin mobil terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Halooo~ Citraa kembali. Hehe masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini? Hehehe. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ya. Jadi di chapter ini, Shikamaru fix sudah jatuh cinta dengan Temari! *joget hula-hula* sementara Temari masih galau, dia masih berharap Sasori soalnya. Tapi Temari udah suka kok sama Shikamaru nya wakakakakakakakaka *laler masuk karena ketawa terlalu lebar*

Bales review dulu yaaa~

***qiqiunick: **cuih~ gak penting banget ngebalesin review lo. Punya otak ga sih kalau ngomong?

***Soraya-****san****: **gak hanya kesamaan ide  tapi fix copas hehe udah ketahuan kok~ iya chapter kemarin memang lebih pendek, maaf ya hehe ini sudah update:) makasih sudah review ya :)

***Sisilia-san: ** hehee sisilia-san bisa search bulukbelek dan perhatikan kesamaannya dengan fic saya yang berjudul blekbelek:) hehe makasih sudah review, ini sudah update:)

***ayu-san: **hehe ini sudah update lhooo :) terimakasih semangatnya.

***Nara lova sabaku-san: ** hehehee sudah update nih :3

***kurapika: **hheehe ini sudah update lhoo:D terimakasih sudah menunggu :p

***Yui-san: **hehe makasih yui:D emang itu orang , nge-PM saya mulu pake bahasa ga sopan. Huhu.. Saya pastikan ini happy end. Horas bah (?)

***Naoru-san: ** ini sudah saya tambah romancenya hehee terimakasih ya :D

***Endah-san: **hehehe udah ditambah nih di chapter ini? Bagaimana? Udah kerasa belum :p iya nih heehe sudah sabar saya nya:D

***Michelle: **ini sudaaah update. Makasih sudah menunggu fic saya ini hehee xD

***Nara Kazuki-san :** hehee emang tuh tayuya! :p

sampai jumpa di chapter 6 ya:) mind to review? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Citraa udah nari hula-hula buat minta Naruto di depan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tapi tetep aja gak dikasih *pembuka chapter yang buruk T.T*

.

.

.

.

.

"Temari benar-benar penyihir." Shikamaru terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil memegang bibirnya yang tadi dicium istrinya. Sesampainya di kantor, Shikamaru langsung bertugas menyelidiki kasus yang baru-baru ini menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, benar-benar merepotkan. Berkali-kali ponselnya berbunyi, tapi Shikamaru memilih mengacuhkannya, dia terlalu sibuk untuk hanya sekedar membalas pesan singkat apalagi jika menyangkut Tayuya. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang Shikamaru masih berstatus kekasih resmi Tayuya, tapi kehadiran Temari benar-benar mengambil penuh hatinya. Mungkin Shikamaru akan meminta putus sebentar lagi.

Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan pekerjaan, sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang. Biasanya Shikamaru akan pergi bersama-sama rekan polisinya tapi semenjak rekan-rekannya itu menikah dan memilih makan bersama istri mereka, Shikamaru selalu makan siang sendiri sangat tidak mungkin untuk makan siang bersama istrinya. Shikamaru mengecek inbox ponselnya ternyata ada 5 pesan singkat, dia sudah menduga 4 pesan memang dari Tayuya, tapi Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak percaya saat melihat 1 pesan dari Temari masuk di inbox ponselnya.

**Temari**

**'**_**kau dimana? sudah makan siang?'**_

Jarang sekali wanita blonde itu mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, apalagi menunjukan perhatian seperti ini. Semenjak peristiwa ciuman itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit kikuk dengan wanita itu.

_**Masih di kantor, sebentar lagi makan siang. Kenapa?**_

Pip...Pip..

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Shikamaru berbunyi dengan semangat Shikamaru membuka pesannya.

_**Aku memasak makan siang untukmu. Mau makan siang bersama?**_

Sambil tersenyum Shikamaru membalas pesan wanita yang sudah berstatus istrinya itu.

_**Iya. Bertemu di taman Kiriko ya.**_

Ya, Taman Kiriko adalah taman favorit Shikamaru, dia selalu ingin makan siang bersama orang spesial di taman itu, dan tentu saja Temari adalah orang yang spesial untuknya.

_**Oke.. Aku sudah mau jalan, sayang.**_

Sayang? Sayang katanya? Wajah Shikamaru benar-benar memerah sekarang, bukan hanya sekali Temari memanggilnya sayang tadi pagi dia juga memanggilnya sayang, apakah Temari juga mencintainya?

_**Hmm.. Kecepatan 20-40 ya sayang.**_

Shikamaru membalas pesan singkat Temari sambil tertawa, kemudian bergegas berangkat menuju Kiriko.

.

.

.

.

Temari tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan singkat Shikamaru yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sayang, padahal dia hanya berencana untuk menggoda Shikamaru, tidak lebih. Ia menyiapkan makan siang untuk sang suami, kemudian bergegas menuju taman Kiriko.

Temari melihat suaminya yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian berjalan gagah menuju ke arahnya, ada sedikit kebanggaan bersuami seorang polisi yang gagah dan... er.. tampan.

Eh?

Tidak ada yang bilang tampan, Temari.. Tidak ada. Otaknya benar-benar sudah sedikit miring karena pesona seorang Shikamaru yang berseragam polisi.

Temari mengisyaratkan Shikamaru untuk duduk di sebelahnya kemudian dengan telaten ia menyiapkan makan siang untuk suaminya. Orang-orang yang lewat mungkin saja beranggapan mereka pasangan kekasih yang sangat manis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ujar Temari sambil mengunyah makanannya menatap Shikamaru yang juga sedang mengunyah. Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya diam, tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, apa dia marah karena Temari menciumnya? Tapi kan Shikamaru yang selalu menciumnya duluan.

"Enak." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Temari tersenyum senang, hanya dengan bermodalkan resep masakan yang ia dapat dari majalah, dia mendapatkan pujian dari Shikamaru, "Ternyata kau pandai memasak ya." Puji Shikamaru lagi sambil menyuap wortel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Huh, aku ini bekas Chef di hotel bintang lima tau!" Temari menjawab sambil tertawa, kemudian menyodorkan minuman ke Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak berniat merokok kan?" Selidik Shikamaru saat Temari selesai memakan masakannya. Biasanya, Temari akan merokok setelah makan. Dia mengetahui hal itu karena diam-diam memperhatikan kelakuan buruk Temari saat mereka makan bersama dulu.

"Tidak. Aku kan mematuhi perintah suami tersayangku haha." Shikamaru merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar kata suami tersayang keluar dari mulut Temari.

"Oh ya, aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Kau kunci saja pintunya, aku bawa kunci cadangan." Temari hanya mengangguk kemudian membereskan tempat makan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Sepertinya kau harus bertugas kembali, Tuan Polisi."

"Ya, kau benar." Shikamaru kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berniat melangkah, namun dengan sigap Temari menahan pergerakan Shikamaru.

Cup..

Temari menempelkan bibirnya lama di pipi suaminya. Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti ingin melompat keluar.

"Selamat bekerja." Temari mengedipkan matanya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri mematung sebelum kata-kata dia memang penyihir keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Tak pernah sekalipun Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru pulang makan siang dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti tadi. Biasanya Shikamaru akan mengomel panjang lebar karena teman-temannya lebih memilih makan siang bersama pasangan di bandingkan makan bersama dirinya. Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang pipinya.

"Apa?" Shikamaru menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang daritadi sibuk memperhatikannya.

"Hey.. Shika! Kelihatannya kau sedang bahagia hari ini!" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru yang masih terus tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Eh? Tidak."

"Apa? Kau habis berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Neji yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan rekannya ikut mengomentari ekspresi aneh temannya.

"Aduh Neji, Shikamaru sudah punya isteri, mungkin saja dia habis melakukan 'itu' bersama istrinya ketika makan siang tadi." Ucapan Naruto dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Merepotkan sekali sih." Desis Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hayo mengaku saja, daritadi kau memegang pipimu, ada apa dengan pipimu, Shika?" Naruto masih terus saja menjahili temannya, sontak saja wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"Haha wajahmu merah." Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk bahu temannya.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru sibuk menyusun kata-kata untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada teman-temannya yang selalu ingin tahu masalahnya.

KRING...

Terimakasih untuk dering ponsel yang sudah menyelamatkannya kali ini, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mengangkat teleponnya, bahkan tidak sempat melihat nama penelepon. Penelepon yang selama ini sudah ia hindari mati-matian.

"Ta-tayuya? Aduh aku sibuk."

Tut..Tut.. Secepat kilat juga ia mematikan telepon dan mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Temari sibuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan mengutuk kebodohannya. Mengapa dia mencium Shikamaru? Ah. Gerakannya tadi sama sekali tidak ia kehendaki. Ia hanya ingin memberi semangat bekerja untuk Shikamaru, tapi mengapa ia memberikan ciuman? Tapi, menurut buku yang ia baca ciuman bisa memberi semangat. Apa Shikamaru bersemangat kerja setelah mendapat ciuman gratis darinya? Ah, entahlah.

Temari merasakan pegal di punggungnya semakin hebat karena mengetik tugasnya non stop. Bukan hanya satu tugas yang diterimanya, namun, tiga tugas sudah menanti didepan mata, dan harus dikirim via email malam ini juga. Akibat kecelakaan itu tugas kuliah memang sudah menumpuk. Setelah tugasnya selesai diketik. Temari segera membuka email dan mengaktifkan Yahoo! Messenger. Temari betul-betul terkejut saat melihat puluhan email masuk dari Sasori, dan dengan cepat membacanya. Setelah membaca email Sasori, Temari dapat menyimpulkan, ternyata Sasori selama ini sedang mengurus neneknya, dan yang terpenting dia tidak meninggalkan Temari. Kehadiran Sasori kembali membuat hati Temari bimbang.

BUZZ!

Yahoo! Messenger dari Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Temari. Temari mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengapa disaat dia membuka hatinya untuk orang lain dan hampir melupakan Sasori, Sasori hadir kembali dan menceritakan semuanya. Temari sempat membenci Sasori karena menghilang tanpa jejak, setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apakah pantas ia membenci Sasori? Temari membalas pesan Sasori. Sasori berkali-kali mengatakan ia merindukan Temari. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Temari memang sangat merindukan lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Temari bertukar cerita dengan Sasori. Temari berkali-kali menguap, rasa lelah karena mengerjakan banyak tugas membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat melesat ke alam mimpi.

**Sabaku_Temari**

_Sasori, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu ya._

**AkasunaSasori**

_Hmm. Selamat malam. Selamat tidur sayang, aku merindukanmu._

Temari sudah setengah tertidur saat membaca pesan dari Sasori, kemudian membalasnya sambil menguap. Matanya sudah seperti terkena lem, sangat susah untuk terbuka, badannya juga mulai terasa ringan dan akhirnya Temari tertidur dengan posisi duduk disamping laptopnya.

Shikamaru berniat mengomeli Temari karena tidak mengunci pintu depan padahal sudah jam 11 malam, bukankah sangat berbahaya, bagaimana jika penjahat masuk dan mencuri? Dasar Temari ceroboh, desisnya. Shikamaru berniat mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah, namun matanya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak manusiawi. Shikamaru mendekati Temari dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Bisa-bisanya tidur dengan posisi seperti ini." Shikamaru berniat mematikan laptop Temari yang masih menyala, matanya membulat sempurna, melihat chatting Temari bersama pria bantet yang Shikamaru kenal bernama Sasori, yang paling menyedihkan bagi Shikamaru adalah saat Sasori mengatakan ia merindukan Temari dan wanita berambut pirang pasir itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak Shikamaru harap. Shikamaru cemburu, sangat cemburu.

**Temari_Sabaku: **_Ya, aku jg._

Dengan sedikit kasar Shikamaru menutup laptop Temari dan menggendong Temari menuju ke kamarnya. Anda tidak salah baca kok, Shikamaru memang membawa Temari ke kamarnya. Temari menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Shikamaru gendong. Shikamaru kemudian menyelimuti tubuh istrinya di ranjang ukuran king size miliknya. Setelah mandi air hangat, Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Temari, membalikkan tubuh Temari yang membelakanginya, dan mendekapnya erat. Temari berkali-kali bergerak mencari posisi enak dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian mencium kening istrinya dan berkata lirih, "Kau milikku, Temari. Selamanya milikku."

Tidur di ranjang yang sama, dalam posisi berpelukan bukan suatu kesalahan menurut Shikamaru. Mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri, dan memang sudah sewajarnya untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama.

_._

_._

_._

Temari merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak saat bangun namun ia merasa hangat, tangan kekar yang berada di pinggangnya, dan sesuatu yang lembut berada di keningnya.

"Selamat pagi, istriku." Sapaan halus itu membuat bulu kuduk Temari merinding. Temari mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, apakah ini semua mimpi? Dia dan Shikamaru berada di satu ranjang, dengan posisi berpelukan, dan Shikamaru mencium keningnya? Oh, Temari merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang, dan otaknya mengalami disfungsi.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Ups, sepertinya Temari sudah sadar dengan posisi mereka, sekuat tenaga Temari menendang Shikamaru hingga jatuh tersungkur. Memeriksa tubuhnya dan tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur saat mengetahui ia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Merepotkan. Kenapa berteriak?"

"Mengapa aku disini? Tanpa seizinku kau memelukku, dan kau menciumku? Apa-apaan ini!" Temari berkata ketus sambil menunjuk kearah Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Shikamaru polos membuat Temari terheran-heran. Apakah kepala Shikamaru terbentur saat ia menendangnya tadi, "Kita suami istri, dan menurutku itu wajar." Oh, seseorang, tolong tembak aku sekarang, desis Temari sambil bangkit keluar dari kamar Shikamaru. Temari kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi guna menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia masih berpakaian lengkap, berarti tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dia dan nanas mesum itu.

Setelah mandi, Temari melihat suaminya tengah membuat roti untuk mereka sarapan.

"Biar aku saja yang buat." Dengan kikuk, Temari mengambil roti dari tangan Shikamaru dan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk duduk diam menanti sarapan darinya. Setelah sarapan siap, mereka makan dalam hening, Temari sedikit gengsi untuk mengajak Shikamaru mengobrol karena kejadian peluk dan cium tadi pagi.

"Apa kau ada kuliah pagi? Tumben pagi-pagi sudah wangi." Shikamaru menatap Temari yang sedang asyik mengaduk-aduk susu vanila kesukaannya.

"Iya. Aku ada test hari ini. Apa kau sudah mengajukan cuti?" Temari masih asyik mengaduk susunya kemudian mencelupkan roti selai cokelatnya kedalam susu vanilanya.

"Cuti?" Shikamaru menatap Temari sejenak, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memotong rotinya.

"Kau lupa hadiah perlombaan dandan ya? Apa sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengambilnya saja?" Temari menatap sinis tatapan polos dari Shikamaru.

"Eh jangan!" Shikamaru kemudian mengatur suaranya yang tadi sudah mulai meninggi, "Sayang sekali kan kalau tidak di ambil."

"Hmm iya juga sih. Yasudah, aku sudah terlambat." Temari mengambil kunci mobil merahnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu, aku antar ya." Temari mendelik tajam kearah Shikamaru yang sudah beranjak dari meja makan mereka.

"Aku kan bisa bawa mobilku."

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau celaka lagi. Ayo." Temari menatap heran suaminya yang mendadak aneh hari ini. Bukannya kemarin dia menyetir sendiri ke taman Kiriko Shikamaru tidak melarangnya, mengapa sekarang dia jadi overprotektif begini?

Shikamaru memilih mengantar Temari karena dia ingin bersama wanita cerewet itu lebih lama. Diperjalanan menuju kampusnya wanita itu terus saja mengomel karena Shikamaru tidak mengizinkannya menyetir.

"Kalau kau masuk rumah sakit, itu akan sangat merepotkan!"

"Huh terserah kau sajalah. Oh ya, 3 hari lagi kita bulan madu." Temari tersenyum senang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku sedang menyetir, Nona." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari menghentikan gerakannya, padahal Shikamaru menyukai hal itu dan dia sedikit menyesal karena sudah menghentikan gerakan wanita itu, "Sudah sampai." Shikamaru kemudian menatap Temari, beranjak mendekatinya, wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah cantik istrinya. Temari juga sudah merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar, apa Shikamaru akan menciumnya kali ini? dan entah mengapa badan Temari serasa membatu, dan sekarang badan Shikamaru sudah menempel sempurna di badannya. Dia bisa mencium parfum yang dipakai Shikamaru menguar dari tubuh gagahnya. Temari memejamkan matanya.

"Hanya ingin melepaskan sabuk pengaman."

KLEK!

Sabuk pengaman terbuka. Shikamaru dengan sigap menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Temari, sementara Temari mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya, mengapa dia berharap untuk dicium Shikamaru? Mengapa dia malah memejamkan matanya?

"Ah iya hehehe." Cengiran Temari terhenti saat Shikamaru menarik dengan lembut kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Temari sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah membalas ciuman itu, ciuman yang lembut dan memabukan, ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Mereka seakan ragu untuk melepaskan ciuman itu jika saja kebutuhan akan oksigen tidak menyiksa mereka.

Temari masih terdiam saat Shikamaru melepaskan ciumannya. Jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar karena ciuman ini, dia yakin Shikamaru pasti mendengar ritme jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau ada test kan? Mengapa tidak bergegas?"

"Astaga aku lupa!" Temari kemudian keluar mobil dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Dia selalu membuatku mati kutu' batin Temari sambil mengelus lembut bibirnya.

Sementara Shikamaru tertawa saat melihat Temari berlari kencang memasuki kampusnya, gadis itu juga menabrak beberapa orang. Dasar, gumamnya kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya dan menuju ke kantor.

.

.

.

"Apa? Cuti lagi? Tidak boleh!" Kakashi melototkan matanya saat Shikamaru lagi-lagi meminta cuti kepadanya. Pasalnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu dia sudah mengajukan cuti karena istrinya kecelakaan, dan sekarang mau mengajukan cuti lagi? Memangnya kantor polisi ini punya keluarganya apa.

"Ayolah. 3 hari saja." Shikamaru masih memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Memangnya apa keperluanmu, Nara?" Kakashi menatap tajam bawahannya.

"Bulan madu." Astaga, Shikamaru menutup mulutnya. Kurang ajar, dia keceplosan berbicara.

"Menarik. Haha. Buat anak yang banyak ya." Ocehan Kakashi di sambut jitakan gratis dari Shikamaru. Dasar Kakashi mesum.

"Cieeee. Bulan madu." Naruto kembali menguji kesabaran Shikamaru, tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Naruto, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya menyelidiki kasus teroris yang sering mengirimi surat kaleng ke kantor tempat Shikamaru bekerja.

.

.

.

"Bajumu sudah?" Temari mendekati Shikamaru yang sibuk mengatur bajunya di dalam tas kecil miliknya. Mengapa barang bawaannya sedikit sekali dibandingkan Temari yang membawa sebuah koper besar?

"Kau mau pindah rumah?" sindir Shikamaru sambil mengambil koper Temari, "Ayo berangkat! Taksi sudah menunggu," lanjutnya sambil membuntuti Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan menuju taksi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi panitia?" tanya Temari ketika taksi sudah melaju.

"Sudah. Mereka sudah di bandara." Temari hanya bergumam oh dan membayangkan bulan madunya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Temari kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sialan, mengapa harus memerah sih?

"Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru melihat istrinya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Shikamaru mengenggam tangan Temari yang menutupi wajahnya sementara tangan Shikamaru yang satunya memegang dahi istrinya, "Tidak panas. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Aish. Aku salah memakai komestik." Temari menjawab asal, wajahnya semakin memerah apalagi saat tangan Shikamaru tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Setelah sampai di bandara Shikamaru segera mengambil tiket dari panitia dan uang tunai yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berbulan madu. Panitia memang tidak ikut untuk mengurus keperluan mereka disana, mereka hanya memberikan uang tunai. Saat ini Shikamaru dan Temari sudah berada di pesawat yang akan mengantar mereka menuju Amegakure. Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu satu setengah jam. Temari menghabiskan waktu di pesawat dengan tidur nyenyak di bahu kokoh Shikamaru, terkadang wanita itu juga mendengkur cukup kuat membuat Shikamaru tertawa dan menutup mulut wanita itu dengan tangannya. Shikamaru ikut-ikutan tertidur karena bosan, tangan Temari juga tidak ia lepaskan dari genggamannya. Sesampainya di Amegakure Shikamaru dan Temari langsung memesan kamar di sebuah hotel berbintang lima, karena masih mengantuk Temari menyanggupi saja ketika Shikamaru menyewa satu kamar. Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Temari langsung berbaring di kasur empuk hotel dan kembali tidur.

"Dasar," gumam Shikamaru kemudian masuk kamar mandi dan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dengan berendam di air hangat.

.

Temari menguap berkali-kali ketika bangun dari tidur siangnya. Perjalanan ini benar-benar melelahkan untuknya, dia melihat Shikamaru yang berada disampingnya sedang menonton televisi.

"Sudah selesai tidurnya, beruang?" Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan beruang. Dasar nanas, "Ayolah. Perutku sudah lapar," sambung Shikamaru sambil memegang perutnya yang memang sudah minta diisi dari tadi.

"Kenapa tidak makan sendiri saja? Kenapa harus menungguku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti anak hilang disini. Cepat mandi sana!" titah Shikamaru kemudian mendorong tubuh istrinya agar segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Iya.. Iya bawel!" Temari kemudian melempar kepala Shikamaru dengan bantal, dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Temari masih berkutat dengan kegiatan dadannya membuat Shikamaru sedikit sebal. Oh ayolah, Temari memang sudah cantik walaupun tanpa dandanan. Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, Temari akhirnya selesai. Temari mengenakan dress yang cukup feminim, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang yang terlihat lebih santai. Shikamaru memandang tak berkedip ke arah Temari, memang dia sudah melihat beberapa kali Temari berdandan, tapi sekarang Temari tampak sepuluh kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Ayo! Katanya kau lapar!" Temari kemudian mengenggam tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyukai saat-saat ini. Saat tangan milik Temari terbungkus aman dengan tangan kekar miliknya. Ternyata tidak hanya Shikamaru yang setuju dengan statement Temari cantik hari ini, Shikamaru bisa melihat banyak laki-laki yang menatap Temari dengan pandangan menggoda, saat itu tangan Shikamaru makin menggenggam kuat tangan Temari untuk menunjukan bahwa Temari adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Mereka memilih makan malam di kafe kecil yang didesain sangat sederhana dan unik di udara terbuka yang membuat mereka merasa kembali di jaman abad pertengahan.

"Aku suka suasananya." Temari masih terus memandangi suasana kafe yang terbuat dari kayu ini. Musik mengalun merdu dari sebuah piano usang yang dimainkan oleh seorang kakek tua.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan istrinya. Setelah makanan yang di pesan tiba Shikamaru langsung memakan makanan dengan rakus.

"Tidak hanya kafenya bernuansa abad pertengahan, ternyata suamiku juga mirip manusia purba ya." Ujar Temari sambil terkekeh apalagi Shikamaru sampai tersedak karena gurauannya. Temari kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Shikamaru.

Setelah makan malam, pasangan ini kembali berjalan-jalan menikmati bulan madu mereka. "Ayo kita kesana." Shikamaru kemudian menarik Temari menuju gondola. Temari takjub dengan pemandangan sungai di depannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu Amegakure punya tempat seindah ini.

Mereka menikmati perjalanan dengan gondola di kanal-kanal kota Amegakure. Gondola di kanal-kanal kota Amegakure ini seakan sudah menjadi simbol romantisme. Perjalanan dengan duduk berdekatan dengan Temari membuat Shikamaru tak henti-hentinya tersenyum seperti orang gila, sementara Temari dengan penuh kekaguman melihat bagian kota yang indah dengan tangan terpaut dengan Shikamaru.

"Shika, indah ya!" Temari tersenyum manis. Shikamaru menyukai senyuman Temari. Dia menyukai semua yang ada pada gadis itu.

"Iya, indah. Apalagi jika kau ada di sisiku." Shikamaru mengeratkan genggamannya. Sementara jantung Temari berdegub kencang, 'Apa yang si bodoh ini katakan sih?' batinnya.

.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Shikamaru melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukan angka sembilan. Masih terlalu awal untuk kembali ke hotel.

"Bagaimana jika ke bar?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Huh. Ayolah." Temari memang sudah lama tidak meminum alkohol. Sepertinya, dia rindu alkohol, rindu wangi dan rasa alkohol yang memabukan, dan ia rindu rasa melayang yang disebabkan minuman itu.

"Tidak!" Kerinduan Temari sepertinya memang tidak akan terbayarkan kali ini karena ulah polisi bawel ini. Temari yang tidak pernah ke Amegakure sebelumnya tentu saja tidak mengetahui dimana letak bar, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sudah sedikit hapal dengan kota Amegakure.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mau pergi sendiri saja!" Oh Tuhan, sekarang Shikamaru harus berurusan dengan Temari yang ngambek. Temari kemudian melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru. Dia tidak peduli, dia akan tersesat atau hilang. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah kekanakan Temari.

Sebuah seringai muncul dari bibir Shikamaru saat melihat pedagang yang menjual berbagai macam bunga. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati toko bunga itu.

"Selamat malam. Mau beli apa?" Ibu tua pemilik toko itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah.

"Aku beli mawar merahnya satu ya?" Shikamaru menunjuk bunga yang ia maksud.

"Untuk kekasih anda?" tanya ibu tua itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Mau menyatakan cinta?" Kontan saja wajah Shikamaru memerah.

"Hehehe. Tidak. Eh? Bagaimana ya bibi? Aku mau menyatakan cinta, sekalian minta maaf. Dia sedang marah soalnya hehee." Shikamaru menjelaskan sambil tertawa garing sementara ibu itu hanya menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru dengan senyuman.

"Mawar merah terlalu biasa, kamu bisa mencoba yang lain, dengan memberikan bunga aster misalnya." Ibu itu menunjukan bunga berwarna ungu.

"Apa bunga itu mempunyai arti?" Jujur, Shikamaru tidak terlalu mengerti dengan bahasa bunga.

"Ya. Bunga aster mampu memberikan makna cinta yang setia."

"Ya sudah aku ambil yang itu saja." Ibu itu kemudian membungkus dengan rapi bunga aster yang Shikamaru beli. Shikamaru kemudian berkeliling mencari Temari yang sudah menghilang. Senyum mengembang dari wajahnya saat melihat wanita itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memasang wajah kesal. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyembunyikan bunga pemberian di punggungnya, kemudian memanggil Temari. Lagi dan lagi jantungnya berdebar kencang, tentu saja hari ini Shikamaru memang berencana mengatakan perasaan yang sejujurnya, perasaan yang membuatnya seperti orang gila.

"Temari!" panggil Shikamaru sekali lagi, namun Temari tetap tak bergeming.

"Hey kau tidak tuli kan?"

Eh?

Sepertinya kata-kata kasar itu sangat tidak pantas Shikamaru ucapkan, kata-kata itu malah itu menambah buruk mood Temari.

"Apa? Kau sengaja meninggalkan aku kan? Supaya aku tersesat! Kau pasti sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah kesini. Jangan mentang-mentang-" Ucapan Temari terhenti karena Shikamaru sudah berlutut di hadapannya, sambil menyodorkan bunga berwarna ungu yang sangat indah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa?" Mata Temari melotot mendengar pengakuan pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Mau aku ulangi lagi, hah? Ternyata kau benar-benar tuli ya!"

"Cih! Menyebalkan!"

Temari hanya terdiam saat Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di samping Temari yang sedang mencium bunga pemberiannya itu.

"Perasaan apa? Ini bunga apa? Biasanya pria akan memberikan bunga mawar."

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Shikamaru menatap lekat gadis yang berada di sampingnya, jemari mereka masih saling terpaut, "Itu bunga aster."

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Iya sih, aku juga tapi..." Temari tertawa kikuk, dia bingung melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan dia masih mencintai Sasori, "Apa bunga ini mempunyai makna?"

"Tapi apa? Iya itu bermakna cinta yang setia." Temari merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ternyata kau bisa romantis ya?" ejek Temari sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Apa kau masih mencintai pemuda berambut merah itu?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Temari menatap wajah pemuda itu, mengapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan tentang Sasori.

"Ya, maaf sepertinya aku rasa cintaku untukmu hanya berjumlah 40%," Temari kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh suaminya, dia sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Baiklah, akan aku buat menjadi 100%"

"Aku tunggu, Tuan." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, dia harus berusaha merebut hati Temari dari pemuda bantet bernama Sasori itu.

"Terimakasih bunganya."

"Sama-sama, Nyonya."

"Aku belum setua itu untuk kau panggil Nyonya!" Temari menjambak rambut Shikamaru, hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia kesal.

"Aw! Hentikan hey! Kau mau aku cium?" Berhasil, ucapan Shikamaru membuat Temari menghentikan kegiatan beringasnya.

"Kau mencintaiku berapa persen?" Temari mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata Shikamaru. Kebohongan seseorang bisa dideteksi dari matanya, tapi mengapa Temari tidak menemukan kebohongan dari matanya. Malahan matanya terkesan tulus.

"Tak terhingga."

"Uh. Mana bisa begitu!"

"Bisa!"

Temari teringat sesuatu. Bukankan Shikamaru mempunyai kekasih?

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Tayuya ya? Aku akan memutuskannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau dengan cepat mencuri cintaku?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau sudah tidak ngambek kan? Ayo kita pulang." Shikamaru menarik tangan wanita blonde itu dengan lembut.

Kring.. Kring

"Shika, ponselmu berbunyi daritadi." Temari menunjuk kearah tas yang berada di lengannya. Shikamaru memang menitipkan ponselnya didalam tas Temari.

"Oh itu bunyi pesan singkat. Baca saja. Kau bebas menggunakan ponselku." Temari kemudian mengambil ponsel Shikamaru yang berada di tasnya. Jemari lentiknya membuka pesan singkat itu dengan cepat.

DEG!

Entah mengapa hati Temari tercelos saat membaca isi pesan singkat di ponsel suaminya.

**Tayuya**

_**Shika kau dimana? I love you too**_

Bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengatakan dia mencintai Temari tapi ternyata dia bermesraan dengan wanita lain lewat ponsel? Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan wajah Temari langsung menggenggam erat tangan wanita blonde itu.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari kekasihmu." Temari langsung memberikan ponsel Shikamaru dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar.

Alis Shikamaru berkedut-kedut menahan marah saat membaca pesan singkat ponselnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan _'__i_ _love_ _you_ ke Tayuya, tapi mengapa Tayuya mengirimkan pesan seakan-akan Shikamaru mengirimkan kata-kata cinta itu. Shikamaru menatap Temari yang sepertinya ngambek lagi dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau marah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengirimkan kata-kata itu ke Tayuya. Ponselku kan ada bersamamu daritadi."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Ayolah. Jangan marah." Baru saja Shikamaru ingin menarik Temari kedalam dekapannya ponselnya kembali berbunyi nyaring.

"Angkat saja. Itukan dari kekasihmu!" Temari berjalan dengan angkuh meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk mengangkat telepon dari Tayuya.

"Tayuya, aku minta maaf. Kita putus. Aku mencintai Temari, istriku. Sudah ya. Bye."

Tut..Tut..

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Shikamaru berlari mengejar Temari yang kembali ngambek.

.

.

.

"Apa? Putus?" Tayuya tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal saat Shikamaru mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Kurang ajar.

Hanya karena gadis bernama Temari itu, Shikamaru meninggalkannya. Gadis itu benar-benar keterlaluan, setelah hampir membuatnya masuk penjara, sekarang merebut Shikamaru-nya. Sampai kapanpun, Shikamaru tetap miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Tayuya kemudian menelepon seseorang dan merencanakan rencana jahat, "Halo.. Apakah ini Sasori?"

.

.

.

.

.

Wakakakaka *pijet-pijet tangan karena kebanyakan ngetik* Halooo xD citraa hadir kembali. Mihihi xD citraa memang berencana kelarin fic ini dan Temari La fea secepatnya hehe :3 Jadi liburan Temari dan Shikamaru itu hanya 3 hari. Kita lihat saja di chapter depan ya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Tayuya masih akan merebut Shikamaru, dan Sasori kembali hadir di tengah hati Temari yang galau #eaaaa. Banyak yang ngira Temari hamil ternyata. Citraa tegaskan disini Temari gak hamil cuma rakus aja wakakakakaka *kelelep*

Sudah~ bales review duluuuh~

**Sisilia-chan: **aduhhh makasih ya sayang sudah menyukai fic saya ini hehe *hug*

**Sabaku Yuri-san : hihi gapapa kok :3 makasih sudah review ya. **Temari gak hamil kok huehueheue memang nanti Citra mau bikin hamil, tapi gak di chapter ini, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya xD ini sudah update :)

**Soraya-chan: **hehehe ganjen ya shika nya *digaplok* ini sudah update. Selamat tahun baru jugaaa *telat woy*

**Aden-san: **heheeh ini bulan madu hari pertamanya hehe udah update nih xD

**Endah-san : **weheheh manis kayak aku *dilempar bakiak* :D

**Dek ayu: **hehehe iya makin mesra mereka di chapter ini. Banyak adegan kissnya lagi wakakakaka *tobat woy* ini udah update dek.

**Akasuna yui-chan: **heheh gapapa . Makasih sudah review ya.. Iyaa udah update nih xD

**Dek Naoru: **waaaah syukurlah kalau suka yaaa :) *hug* hihi semangat! XD

**Githa-san: **wahhh makasih makasih..:D githa-san mau nikah muda? *digaplok* hehehe

Konflik klimaksnya belum ada di chapter ini, mungkin chapter mendatang gak tau chapter berapa wkwk *disembelih*. Yasudah ya. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Hugs reader satu-satu :D

See you di chapter 7 minaaaa~


	7. Chapter 7

Discailmer: Kalau Naruto punya saya, mengapah saya harus membuat fanfic ini, hah? *nyolot*

mungkin ada typo yang gak kepantau mata seliwer saja ini huehuehue

.

.

.

.

"Halo, apakah ini Sasori?"

'Maaf, handphone Sasori sedang mati. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi BIP.'

"Aish, mail-box ternyata." Tayuya mematikan sambungannya dengan kasar. Sepengetahuan Tayuya, Temari merebut Sasori dari Ino, dan Sasori adalah orang yang tepat untuk menghancurkan hubungan wanita br*ngs*k itu dengan kekasihnya. Wait, kekasihnya? Bukankan dia dan Shikamaru sudah putus? Oh tidak bisa, suatu hubungan dapat dikatakan berakhir atau biasa kita sebut dengan 'putus' apabila terjadi kesepakatan antara kedua pihak, sementara yang terjadi dengan dia dan Shikamaru, hanya Shikamaru yang menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir, sedangkan Tayuya sama sekali tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka, berarti mereka belum putus kan? Mana mungkin Tayuya melepaskan lelaki yang ia cintai melebihi apapun. Dia bertekad akan menghancurkan hubungan kedua orang itu, walaupun harus membunuh dan melenyapkan gadis Sabaku itu dari dunia.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat sih sekali jalannya!" Shikamaru berlari mengejar Temari yang masih terus berjalan di depannya tanpa mengindahkan panggilannya sama sekali. Shikamaru menambah kecepatan larinya, sedikit lagi, dan..

Hup.. Dapat..

Shikamaru memeluk wanita blonde itu dari belakang, dan wanita itupun langsung menghentikan langkahnya mungkin karena kaget.

.

.

.

"Dasar playboy, enak saja dia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepadaku tapi ternyata mengatakan hal yang sama ke orang lain." Temari masih berjalan kencang, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Shikamaru yang semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Eh?

Temari merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Pelukan ini... Hangat.. Temari terdiam beberapa saat sampai sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pundaknya yang terbuka. Kami-sama, Shikamaru sedang menciumi pundaknya dengan lembut, membuat Temari sedikit bergetar di pelukan pria itu.

"Jangan marah.." ujar pria itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia menghentikan ciumannya di pundak Temari. Temari bisa merasakan kepala pria itu bertumpu di bahu kecilnya, "aku mencintaimu. Sudah tidak ada Tayuya dihatiku." Ucapan itu membuat Temari tersenyum lembut. Merasa tersihir oleh pelukan Shikamaru, Temari mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Hey. Apa-apaan kau ini? Kita di tempat umum tahu. Lepaskan!" Temari meronta, berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat suaminya itu, tapi tenaga seorang polisi memang lebih kuat dibandingkan tenaga wanita berusia 18 tahun.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sebelum kau memaafkanku, dan percaya padaku." Shikamaru makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Orang-orang yang melewati mereka menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namun ada yang tersenyum dan bergumam 'pasangan yang manis'.

"Aish, kau ini, kita dilihat orang, baka." Temari sudah tidak meronta, semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipinya, jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sebelum kau percaya padaku," Shikamaru kembali menciumi pundaknya membuat tubuh Temari menegang, tidak ada pilihan lain, kecuali mempercayai pria itu. Pria yang sudah mengisi 40% hatinya.

"Iya, aku percaya." Jawaban Temari membuat Shikamaru tersenyum, membalikkan tubuh wanita yang ia cintai, menatap intens mata beiris teal yang mempesona itu, kemudian memeluk wanita yang sudah lama menjadi istrinya dengan erat. Temari yang sedikit kaget menerima pelukan itu dengan kaku, setelah tersadar dari kekakuannya, ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru yang hangat.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya, "Ehm, sekarang kita tukaran ponsel saja, kau pakai punyaku, dan aku pakai punyamu, bagaimana?"

Alis Temari terangkat, "Eh? Untuk apa? Tidak perlu. Aku 'kan sudah percaya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Bar saja ya, aku janji tidak akan mabuk." Temari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan nada memelas, "kau bisa menghentikanku jika aku mabuk," ujarnya lagi.

"Merepotkan. Iya kita ke bar. Ayo!" Shikamaru mengenggam tangan Temari dengan lembut, Temari tersenyum bahagia. Betapa menyenangkan punya suami yang pengertian.

Shikamaru menatap tempat yang sedang ia dan istrinya kunjungi. Benar-benar berisik. Oh, apa yang akan dikatakan dunia jika seorang polisi yang sering melakukan razia tempat hiburan malam, malah mendatangi tempat itu, dan dipaksa menikmatinya. Shikamaru belum pernah meneguk alkohol. Dia menatap istrinya yang sudah memesan minuman, sementara dia hanya menemani Temari, sambil menutupi telinganya dan menguap beberapa kali.

"Sendirian?" Ucapan gadis yang berpakaian terlampau seksi-menurut Shikamaru- mengagetkan Shikamaru, gadis seksi itu duduk disampingnya. Mendekatkan kursi ke arah sehingga tubuhnya menempel ke tubuh Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru risih sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya mendekati Temari yang masih asyik meneguk minumannya, wajah Temari sudah memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol.

"Wah benarkah? Padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati malam ini bersamamu, Tuan tampan," wanita itu kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kaget menjauhkan tangan wanita itu dari wajahnya dengan pelan tentunya, Shikamaru tidak terlalu suka kasar dengan wanita. Ia menyimpulkan tempat ini sangat berbahaya, bagaimana bisa Temari tahan berada di tempat seperti ini hingga berjam-jam.

"Tuan... Ayolah." Wanita itu berniat mengelus pipi Shikamaru lagi, namun tangan wanita itu digenggam kasar oleh Temari. Temari kemudian melepaskan tangan wanita itu, dan berkacak pinggang.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari suamiku! Sial*n!" bentak Temari ke arah wanita itu kemudian menarik tangan Shikamaru keluar dari tempat itu.

"Mengapa diam saja sih?" Temari berkata kasar sambil tetap menarik tangan Shikamaru, Shikamaru kemudian tersenyum singkat, melihat Shikamaru yang tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Temari sebal, "mengapa malah senyum? Oh, jangan-jangan kau menikmati belaian wanita malam itu," ujar Temari dengan nada sarkastik.

"Cemburu ya?" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada menggoda, membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah.

"Siapa bilang, aku cuma tidak suka saja," kilah Temari sambil menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa susah sih bilang cemburu?" Shikamaru masih terus menggoda Temari. Temari yang agak risih karena di goda melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Iya, aku cemburu, puas?" Jawaban Temari membuat tawa Shikamaru pecah, dasar wanita gengsian, "kenapa kau ketawa? Ada yang lucu?" Temari melemparkan pertanyaan penuh selidik miliknya menatap Shikamaru yang masih terus tertawa. Shikamaru tidak menjawab pernyataan wanita itu, malah mengenggam tangan wanitanya, lembut, "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah mengantuk," ujarnya sambil menguap.

"Huh, baiklah." Temari membalas genggaman suaminya. Mereka kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, Temari dan Shikamaru tiba di kamar bernomor 27 yang sudah mereka tempati hampir satu hari. Shikamaru langsung berbaring di ranjang empuk membuat Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah berganti baju dengan baju tidur, Temari berbaring membelakangi Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Temari menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan tubuh Shikamaru. Temari kemudian berbaring membelakangi Shikamaru, dia masih belum mengantuk, mungkin karena sudah tidur lama sore tadi. Wanita pirang itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mengingat pengakuan cinta dari Shikamaru, dan perlakuan lembut pria berambut nyentrik ala nanas itu kepadanya. Lamunan wanita itu terhenti saat tangan yang ia ketahui milik Shikamaru memeluknya, "Temari, sudah tidur?" Suara lembut itu membuat Temari berbalik dan menatap pemiliknya. Seulas senyum muncul dari bibir Temari, "Belum, aku pikir kau yang sudah tidur." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Temari mencari posisi yang enak di dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Shikamaru, terimakasih ya." Pernyataan lembut Temari membuat Shikamaru tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan wanita itu. Temari membalas pelukan itu, dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama," Shikamaru menyukai wangi Temari, wangi green tea yang dipadukan dengan jasmine menguar dari tubuh wanita ini. Temari meletakan tangannya di dada Shikamaru dan menekannya lembut, "Tubuhmu keras seperti batu ya," ujar wanita itu heran. Shikamaru mencium puncak kepala wanita itu, bau shampo yang di pakai Temari juga ikut menguar dari rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti terpesona dengan tubuh gagahku." Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada percaya diri, membuat Temari menjulurkan lidahnya,"Hueks. Pede sekali." Temari tertawa, sungguh ia mulai menyukai pelukan Shikamaru yang dulu ia anggap sangat aneh ini.

"Berjanjilah Temari, membuka hatimu untukku." Temari mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian mengangguk . Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening mulusnya, "Tidurlah, kau pasti sudah mengantuk." Ucapan Temari disusul dengan dengkuran halus Shikamaru.

Entah mengapa,

Ia menyukai saat bibir pria ini menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

Ia menyukai pelukan yang hangat dari pria ini.

Ia menyukai tangan kekar milik pria ini mengenggam tangannya.

Ia menyukai kecupan yang pria ini berikan di kening dan pipinya.

Ia menyukai senyuman dan gurauan pria ini.

Ia memang sempat tidak percaya ucapan pria itu tentang cinta, namun ia sadar sekarang pria itu tulus mencintainya.

Temari merasakan rasa ini memenuhi dadanya. Ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Nara Shikamaru bukan lagi Akasuna Sasori. Sasori tidak pernah selembut ini kepadanya. Sasori bahkan tidak pernah menghubunginya hingga sekarang. Temari tahu, Sasori sedang mengurusi bisnis, namun tidak bisakah ia menelepon Temari sebentar. Temari masih tersenyum di pelukan seorang Nara Shikamaru, dia sepertinya harus berbangga karena telah menjadi seorang Nara Temari.

Karena perjodohan konyol, mereka terikat oleh benang cinta hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari bangun pagi-pagi sekali, berniat mencarikan Shikamaru sarapan ketika Shikamaru masih terlelap tidur. Setelah memberi kecupan selamat pagi di kening suaminya, Temari mencoba berkeliling Amegakure seorang diri. Berkali-kali Temari bertanya ke orang-orang di sekitar hotel tempat ia menginap letak dimana tempat makan yang menjual menu sarapan. Setelah menemukan sebuah pasar tradisional yang menjual berbagai macam kue tradisional dan makanan yang cocok di makan saat sarapan, Temari berkeliling dan membeli banyak makanan, kue-kue dengan bentuk yang unik membuat Temari tergoda untuk membelinya. Sepulang dari pasar, Temari berlari-lari kecil menuju ke hotel, dia takut Shikamaru akan khawatir ketika mengetahui dia tidak ada di kamar. Namun sial bagi Temari, karena dia tidak membawa sepatu flat kecuali high hells, dia harus tersungkur karena hellsnya masuk kedalam lobang. Spontan saja lutut dan sikunya terluka, untung saja kue-kue yang dia beli tidak rusak, dan kotor. Tanpa mengindahkan darah yang mengalir, Temari menyempatkan diri membeli obat merah dan beberapa peralatan untuk lukanya sebelum kembali ke hotel. Setelah menahan nyeri dan darah tak henti-hentinya menetes dari siku dan lututnya, Temari akhirnya tiba di hotel, duduk di sofa di depan televisi, lalu membersihkan lukanya dan mengabaikan sejenak kue-kue lucu yang dibelinya tadi.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang berniat memberi ucapan selamat pagi ke istrinya kaget melihat Temari tak ada disampingnya. Dia memeriksa di kamar mandi, namun Temari tetap tak ada. Kemana dia? Bahkan ponsel miliknya, tidak ia bawa.

Mata Shikamaru melotot saat melihat Temari duduk di sofa dengan lutut dan tangan terluka, dia langsung berlutut di hadapan istrinya. Temari sedikit kaget melihat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya, tak lama kemudian senyum merekah dari bibirnya, "Selamat pagi," Temari memajukan bibirnya, mencium kening suaminya (lagi)

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru tidak membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Temari. Shikamaru hanya ingin mengetahui siapa yang membuat istrinya berdarah seperti ini.

"Apa?" Temari mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang membuatmu terluka?" Shikamaru masih menatap wajah istrinya.

"Tidak.. Ini semua karena hak sepatuku, masuk ke dalam lubang," kilah Temari mencoba mencairkan keadaan yang mulai tidak enak ini.

"Benarkah?" Temari mengangguk, Shikamaru kemudian menyentuhkan telunjuknya di pinggiran luka Temari, Temari meringis menahan nyeri.

"Sakit ya? Tolong jangan terluka lagi ya. Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung!" Omel Shikamaru kemudian mengambil kapas, dan mulai mengobati luka di lutut dan siku Temari. Temari hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih. Shikamaru dengan telaten membersihkan dan menutupi luka itu dengan plester khusus luka, "Yak selesai, kau darimana tadi?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian duduk disamping Temari dan merangkul istri cantiknya itu.

Temari tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil bungkusan yang berada disampingnya, "Membeli sarapan untukmu," ujar Temari sambil mengeluarkan sarapan yang di belinya.

"Kita bisa beli bersama tahu. Dasar!" Shikamaru mengacak rambut pirang Temari dan mencium lembut pipi wanita itu, "kau wangi," Shikamaru tersenyum sambil mengedip mesum, Temari kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menjitak kepala nanas pria itu.

"Mandi dulu sana. Aku tidak mau mencium orang yang belum mandi," ejek Temari sambil mengambil piring, dan membuat susu untuknya dan untuk Shikamaru.

"Khe, bukannya kau tadi menciumku?" Ucapan Shikamaru membuat wajah Temari memerah, dengan senyuman mengejek Shikamaru kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Pasangan ini kemudian memakan sarapan mereka dengan wajah bahagia, terkadang diiringi canda tawa di antara keduanya. Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Temari, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, mereka saling melumat dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangan Temari berada di leher Shikamaru seolah memaksa pria itu tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Shikamaru bergerak liar berniat mencium leher terbuka seorang Temari, namun gerakannya terganggu oleh dering ponsel Temari yang berbunyi sangat nyaring. Temari kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru yang memasang wajah kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Mata Temari melotot saat membaca nama si penelepon.

**Sasori calling.**

Temari mengangkat telepon dengan bimbang, namun ia mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak kelihatan panik, "Ya Sasori. Ada apa?" Temari mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tercekat, "iya aku di Amegakure dengan Shikamaru," katanya lagi.

"Apa? Halo.. Halo.." Sambungan telepon yang diputus sepihak oleh Sasori membuat Temari semakin bingung. Temari merasakaan lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang, mencium lembut pipinya.

"Ada apa?" Suara bariton milik Shikamaru mengagetkan Temari, dengan cepat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Sasori tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena pekerjaannya telah selesai. Ditambah, neneknya sudah sehat. Dia langsung kembali ke Konoha, tak sabar untuk mengecek ponselnya yang pasti sudah berisi pesan-pesan dari Temari. Dia sudah merindukan wanita berambut pirang itu, ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya. Oh, membayangkan wajah wanita itu saja sudah membuat Sasori senyum-senyum sendiri. Sesampainya di apartemen mewah miliknya, Sasori langsung mengisi baterai ponselnya yang sudah kosong, sejak berminggu-minggu lalu. Sasori tersenyum senang membayangkan omelan-omelan yang akan Temari keluarkan untuk dirinya.

Setelah ponselnya menyala sepenuhnya, senyum Sasori mendadak lenyap.

Tidak ada satupun pesan dari Temari di ponselnya.

Sasori bingung, harus menunjukan ekspresi apa. Harus marah kah? Sedihkah?

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah telepon masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal mengagetkan lamunannya. Dia langsung mengangkat teleponnya dengan bersemangat, siapatahu ini nomor Temari, "Halo," ujarnya. Kemudian, suara seorang wanita terdengar diseberang sana, "iya. Aku Sasori," ujarnya lagi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Penelpon itu ternyata dari Tayuya, seseorang yang pernah ia lihat saat di kantor polisi dulu. Mata Sasori melotot saat Tayuya mengatakan Temari sedang berbulan madu bersama Shikamaru, dia langsung menyetujui ajakan Tayuya untuk bekerja sama menghancurkan hubungan kedua orang itu. Dengan emosi yang membuncah, Sasori menelpon Temari, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apabila kekasihnya disentuh oleh pria nanas itu, sampai kiamat Sasori tidak akan pernah rela. Sasori langsung memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke Amegakure saat Temari mengatakan dia memang berada di Amegakure.

.

.

.

.

Tayuya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang, saat Sasori mau berkerja sama untuk menghancurkan hubungan kedua orang itu. Kemarin, saat Tayuya mendatangi rumah Shikamaru dan gadis Rei itu, penjaga rumah mengatakan mereka berdua sedang berbulan madu ke Amegakure, hal itulah yang membuat Tayuya meradang, dan langsung mencoba menelepon Sasori (lagi, karena berkali-kali nomor ponsel Sasori tidak aktif) dan syukurlah, Sasori sudah mengaktifkan nomornya.

Dia kemudian tersenyum licik, biar saja Sasori yang merebut Temari dari Shikamaru, dia hanya tinggal menunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

Temari masih terbayang suara bernada marah milik Sasori yang mengatakan ia akan segera datang ke Amegakure. Temari mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ya, dia dan Shikamaru memang melakukan 'itu' di pagi hari. Temari tersenyum mengingat sentuhan lembut yang diberikan suaminya itu untuknya, dia patut bersyukur karena melakukan 'itu' tidak dalam keadaan mabuk seperti dulu. Shikamaru melakukannya dengan lembut, sama sekali tidak menyakiti lutut dan sikunya yang tadi terluka. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa mendadak diam?" Shikamaru memeluk tubuh istrinya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun itu. Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memainkan jemari Shikamaru yang berada di pinggangnya, "Aku tidak apa," jawabnya lemah. Temari merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru di pundaknya. Temari harus tegas sekarang, dia harus memilih di antara kedua pria itu. Dia tidak ingin terombang-ambing dengan perasaannya seperti ini. Temari membalikan badannya, menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur, sepertinya ia lelah karena permainan mereka, mencium kening pria itu lama, kemudian bergumam lemah, "aku memilihmu, Shika."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey.." Shikamaru mengusap lembut wajah Temari yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Temari tersenyum lembut dan membalas sapaan Shikamaru.

"Kau darimana? Mengapa sudah rapi?" tanya Temari heran, mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku menunggumu. Cepat sana mandi. Kita makan. Aku sudah lapar," Shikamaru menarik hidung Temari membuat Temari menepuk tangannya kasar, kemudian memasang wajah kesal, dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Shikamaru merasa bahagia sekarang. Cintanya berbalas. Sambil tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Dia memang membeli sebuah cincin untuk Temari. Dia mau bukan cincin peninggalan kakek mereka yang melingkar di jari manis Temari, namun cincin pemberiannya. Kemudian memasukan kotak itu ke dalam saku celananya, dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan saat Temari tertidur tadi.

.

.

.

Dengan malas, Sasori melangkah keluar dari bandara Amegakure. Dia berniat menemui Temari dan meminta penjelasan dari wanita pirang itu. Dia masih kekasih Sasori, dan seharusnya Temari menghargai itu. Dia memesan sebuah taksi, dan segera menuju hotel yang juga telah ia pesan. Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol, dan menempelkan ponsel mungil itu di telinganya, "Halo Tayuya, aku sudah di Amegakure."

.

.

.

"Tempatnya jauh sekali," keluh Temari sambil menatap bosan wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat bersemangat berbeda dari wajah mengantuk yang selalu ditunjukkannya, "kita ini mau makan malam saja kan? Mengapa harus naik bukit seperti ini?" omel wanita pirang itu lagi, dan sialnya, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, "hey! Kalau aku bicara tolong didengar Tuan Polisi, kita sudah melewati berpuluh-puluh kafe, mengapa harus sampai menaiki bukit seperti ini?" sambung Temari lagi.

"Diamlah," jawab Shikamaru malas, membuat Temari kesal, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia sudah mengomel sedaritadi hanya dijawab satu kata singkat, menyebalkan sekali. Temari melihat penampilannya tidak terlalu sempurna karena luka di lutut dan sikunya.

"Yak, sudah sampai," Shikamaru tersenyum dan menarik Temari untuk memasuki cafe bernama Sierra. Restoran yang terletak di Bukit Amegakure Timur ini memiliki pemandangan yang indah, khususnya bila dinikmati pada malam hari dimana suasana café ini berwarna kekuningan dari pancaran sinar lampu yang menghiasi sekeliling sudut bangunan. Dari tempat ini tampak panorama kota Amegakure yang dihiasi dengan kerlap kerlip lampu kota yang begitu indahnya. Memiliki Interior desain yang tertata dengan baik, Sierra Café and Lounge menampilkan suasana yang elegant dan nyaman. Untuk tempat makannya terdapat dua sitting area yang dapat dipilih yaitu indoor dan outdoor. Kita dapat memilih tempat makan yang nyaman didalam ruang dengan alunan live music yang disajikan atau dapat memilih di luar ruangan dengan pemandangan kota Amegakure yang menawan dengan udara yang sejuk.

Shikamaru kemudian menarik Temari masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat sebuah piano.

"Kenapa tidak diluar saja?" Ujar Temari setengah berbisik, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Temari sedikit heran melihat tingkah Shikamaru malam ini, dia sering tersenyum dan membuat Temari sedikit kikuk.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau ke toilet." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Temari kembali memonyongkan bibirnya karena Shikamaru mengacuhkan pertanyaannya lagi, "kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Temari sebelum Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

"Samakan denganmu saja." Pria itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi Temari. Temari hanya mendengus, namun dia menyukai tempat ini. Shikamaru memang selalu membuat kejutan. Setelah memesan pesanannya, Temari menatap bosan sekeliling kafe karena Shikamaru tak kunjung kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, cafe yang sebelum senyap diisi oleh denting piano yang indah.

_I_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _beside_ _you_ _every_ _day_

_I_ _may_ _run_ _out_ _of_ _tender_ _words_ _to_ _say_

_Can't_ _promise_ _you_ _the_ _world_

_When_ _all_ _I_ _have_ _is_ _love_

_Only_ _love_

Nyanyian seorang pria membuat Temari tersentak dari lamunannya, dia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Temari mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah piano. Temari memandang tidak percaya saat suaminya tengah memainkan piano sambil menatap wajahnya.

_I_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _the_ _one_ _your_ _thinking_ _of_

_I_ _may_ _not_ _fit_ _your_ _perfect_ _dreams_ _of_ _love_

_One_ _thing_ _I_ _know_ _for_ _sure_

_And_ _you_ _can_ _rest_ _assure_

_My_ _love_ _is_ _always_ _yours_

Wajah Temari memerah. Pengunjung kafe terlihat menikmati nyanyian seorang Nara Shikamaru.

_Oh_ _baby won't you_ _look_ _into_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _see_ _Beyond_ _the_ _things I'm_ _not_, _there's_ _love_ _inside_ _of_ _me_ .

_Just_ _love_ _me_ _for_ _all_ _things_ _I_ _am,_

_love_ _me_

_The_ _lighter_ _side_, _the_ _darkest_ _side_

_Try_ _to_ _love_ _me_ _for_ _everything_ _I_ _am_...

Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Shikamaru menuju ke tempat duduk Temari, mengeluarkan kotak merah berisi cincin dari saku celananya. Terdengar tepuk tangan dari pengunjung kafe. Mereka seakan mendukung apa yang Shikamaru lakukan. Shikamaru memakaikan cincin di jari manis istrinya itu, disusul tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat dari pengunjung. Sementara, Temari masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan, "Aku hanya ingin mengikatmu dengan cincin pemberianku bukan cincin perjodohan kakek. Kau milikku sekarang dan selamanya," ucapan Shikamaru di sambut senyum yang merekah dari Temari, Temari kemudian memeluk pria yang sekarang ia cintai ini dengan erat. Para pengunjung sibuk bersiul ria dan turut larut dalam moment kedua pasangan ini. Mereka kemudian menikmati makan malam dengan suasana romantis.

.

.

.

Sasori masih terus mencoba menghubungi Temari, namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Kemana wanita pirang itu? Sialan, dia benar-benar tidak suka kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Dia telah dipenuhi oleh rasa cemburu yang membara.

.

.

"Huh, kau membuatku malu." Temari masih menatap cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju hotel, besok adalah hari terakhir mereka di Amegakure.

"Mengapa malu?" Shikamaru masih mengenggam tangan wanitanya lembut. Temari hanya bisa menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lembut, mengapa harus memikirkan Sasori disaat seseorang yang lain memberikan cinta yang tulus untuknya.

Sesampainya di hotel, Temari langsung menonton televisi dan larut di dalam sinetron dengan beratus-ratus episode itu.

"Kasihan sekali, anaknya tertukar." Komentarnya sambil memakan popcornnya. Shikamaru yang baru berganti baju langsung duduk di samping istrinya, "Cih, ganti chanelnya." Perintah Shikamaru sambil mengambil remot dari tangan Temari. Sementara Temari hanya menatap kesal, selain romantis terkadang pria ini menyebalkan, batinnya. Dengan sebal, Temari berganti baju dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dia tidak mengindahkan Shikamaru yang masih menonton film Zombie yang membuat Temari hampir muntah. Temari dengan iseng memainkan handphone Shikamaru, mengecek foto dan pesan singkat, "Kau belum tidur?" Suara lembut itu mengagetkan Temari, Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri yang masih berkutat dengan handphone miliknya, "serius sekali." Komentarnya sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Mengapa banyak sekali foto Tayuya disini?" Ada nada cemburu dari suara Temari.

"Hm. Tayuya yang memasukannya sendiri. Kalau kau tidak suka hapus saja." Jawab Shikamaru enteng, Temari kemudian meletakan ponsel silver itu dan menatap wajah tampan milik suaminya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" Shikamaru menguap kemudian mengangguk. Temari memainkan helaian rambut hitam milik Shikamaru sambil mencoba tidur. Hingga dering ponselnya mengagetkannya, untung saja Shikamaru tidak terbangun. Mata Temari melotot saat membaca nama penelepon.

**Sasori.**

Dengan ragu, Temari mengangkat telepon dari pemuda berwajah mirip Gaara itu.

"Halo Sasori.. Apa? Bertemu di Gondola Amegakure? Iya aku tahu. Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

Temari langsung berganti pakaian, menatap sekilas wajah tenang Shikamaru ketika tidur. Untung saja dia mengetahui tempat itu. Temari memakai jaket tebal karena udara cukup dingin kemudian berjalan sendiri menemui Sasori.

.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika Temari memang merindukan pria berambut merah itu. Saat menatap wajah pria yang sudah lama tidak temui itu membuat hatinya kembali kacau. Dia terus mendekat tanpa ekspresi ke arah Sasori. Sasori kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Temari dengan erat, "aku merindukanmu," bisik Sasori lembut di telinganya. Temari tidak menjawab ucapan Sasori, dia tidak mengerti lidahnya mendadak kelu. Hey, bukankah dia merindukan Sasori dan 60% cintanya untuk pria ini?

Hingga sampai pada saat Sasori mencium lembut bibirnya dan Temari sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya.

Tidak boleh begini Temari. Demi Tuhan tidak boleh. Kau sudah memilih Shikamaru.

Suara hatinya membuat Temari melepas paksa ciuman Sasori. Sasori kaget saat Temari melepas ciumannya, kemudian menatap wanita pirang itu tajam, "ada apa?" ujarnya ketus.

"Tidak." Jawab Temari yang bingung dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Ucap Sasori sambil membelai rambut pirang Temari. Temari menarik nafas sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawab wanita pirang itu membuat Sasori memeluknya dengan erat, "apa kau mencintaiku, Sasori?" Pertanyaan konyol dari Temari dijawab anggukan dari Sasori, "apa kau bisa melepasku?" Pertanyaan konyol kedua dari Temari membuat Sasori bagai mendapat petir di hari yang cerah. Temari sudah tidak merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang bila bersama Sasori.

"Maksudmu apa, hah?" Sasori menatap intens mata hijau Temari, sementara Temari menunduk.

"Aku... Maafkan aku... Aku sudah mencintai Shikamaru," Temari menjawab dengan yakin makin membuat darah Sasori mendidih, ternyata alasan Temari tidak menghubunginya gara-gara pria berambut nanas itu, dan itu. Oh, Tuhan, cincin di jari manis Temari apakah juga pemberian pria itu?

"Kau sudah berjanji menceraikannya, Temari!" Nada suara Sasori semakin meninggi, Temari tetap terdiam, "Jawab aku!" Sasori membentaknya, bahkan Shikamaru tidak pernah bersikap kasar begini kepadanya. Shikamaru selalu bersikap lembut jika berada didekatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menceraikannya.." Tangis Temari akhirnya pecah.

"Brengs*ek! Ternyata selama ini kau berselingkuh dibelakangku..." Sasori mendorong Temari dengan kasar, membuat wanita itu jatuh terduduk dengan siku menghantam tanah, tangis wanita itu juga semakin terdengar. Shikamaru adalah suaminya, bukankah sudah seharusnya Temari mencintainya? Cinta memang datang tidak terduga dan hal itu yang terjadi dengan Temari.

"Maaf." Temari terus menangis sambil menunduk, Sasori yang sadar perbuatan kasarnya kemudian memeluk wanita itu, "aku mencintaimu, Temari.." ujar Sasori di pelukan Temari.

"Kau tidak pantas mencintaiku, Sasori. Carilah wanita lain,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak suci lagi, Sasori."

Brengs*k, si nanas itu memang sudah menyentuh Temari. Namun, rasa cinta Sasori ke Temari memang terlampau besar.

"Aku tidak peduli, Temari." Jawabnya, ada ketulusan dari perkataannya. Sasori yang tadi kasar berubah menjadi Sasori yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori.." Temari melepaskan pelukan Sasori, kemudian meninggalkan pria yang dulu dicintainya itu.

Sasori menatap kepergian Temari dari jauh, "Aku akan merebutmu kembali, Temari." Ujarnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Temari merasakan luka di sikunya kembali mengeluarkan darah karena dorongan Sasori, malahan dia mendapatkan beberapa memar di kaki dan tangannya. Sasori memang terlihat menyeramkan apabila sedang marah, dan sering melukai Temari, entah mengapa dia dulu bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria itu. Tadi, Temari meminta Sasori melupakannya, apakah Sasori mau melupakannya? dan apakah keputusannya untuk memilih Shikamaru tepat? Temari tidak mengerti mengapa air mata terus mengalir dari wajahnya. Sambil meringis kesakitan dia kembali ke hotel dan mencari obat untuk mengobati lukanya yang berdarah, dan memar di tubuh mulusnya, sekarang tubuhnya tidak benar-benar mulus, huh. Setelah mengobati lukanya, Temari tidur disamping Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk guling dan selimut yang berantakan. Sambil tersenyum, wanita pirang itu membetulkan selimutnya dan tidur sambil memeluk suaminya. Semoga keputusannya untuk melupakan Sasori dan memilih Shikamaru adalah tepat.

.

.

.

Shikamaru masih menatap wajah wanitanya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia merasa ada yang salah dari wajah istrinya. Saat dia hendak menuju kamar mandi matanya tertuju dengan memar di tangan istrinya, tidak hanya berjumlah satu namun tiga. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Shikamaru mengelus memar di tangan istrinya dengan lembut, tepat disaat Temari terbangun. Perkiraan dia tidak salah, mata istrinya sembab seperti orang menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau menangis?" tanyanya kemudian mendekati Temari.

Temari tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang," ujarnya sambil mencium pipi suaminya.

"Memar apa ini?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk memar di tangan Temari.

"Aku terjatuh dari kamar mandi, sudahlah lupakan." Temari mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik suaminya, menciumnya dengan lembut, "selamat pagi," ucapnya ketika selesai memberikan ciumannya.

"Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu," ujar Shikamaru diiringi senyuman mesum, dan kembali menciumi bibir dan setiap bagian dari tubuh istrinya ini. Mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan dan kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar," Temari memegang perutnya yang sedari tadi keroncongan. Shikamaru bahkan tidak melepaskan pelukannya sejak mereka selesai bercinta.

"Sebentar lagi." Shikamaru masih terus memeluk Temari sambil menciumi puncak kepala Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum, hingga akhirnya suara keras dari perut Temari mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa." Temari melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru, dan menuju ke kamar mandi, sementara Shikamaru hanya terkekeh.

.

.

"Hah kenyangnya." Temari menatap suaminya yang daritadi berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil memasang wajah kesal, "kenapa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Aku mengirim e-mail ke Kakashi meminta cuti tambahan, tapi dia tidak mengabulkannya," ujarnya dengan nada manja seperti anak kecil yang membuat Temari gemas, "penjahat yang sedang kami selidiki terus mengirimkan surat kaleng berisi ancaman," lanjutnya lagi sambil meminum jusnya.

"Yasudah. Segera memesan tiket pesawat kalau begitu." Jawaban Temari disambut anggukan dari Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum, seperti sekarang berciuman di pesawat, yang membuat penumpang yang lain menatap mereka aneh.

"Heh lepaskan! Kita dilihat aneh tahu!" ujar Temari sambil melepaskan ciuman Shikamaru di bibirnya. Shikamaru memandang kesal kemudian mengenggam tangan wanita itu lembut.

Sesampainya di rumah besar milik mereka, mereka berdua langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikan uang ke orang yang sudah menjaga rumah ini selama mereka pergi.

Temari langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar miliknya, "hah. Capeknya!" ucapnya. Entah mengapa, Temari bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Temari memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

"Temari." Suara khas milik Shikamaru mengagetkan Temari. Temari menatap Shikamaru sudah menggunakan seragam polisinya.

"Kau mau pergi ya?" tanya Temari, dia sedikit kesal sih, dia sebenarnya masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan Shikamaru.

"Iya. Penjahat itu sudah mulai menjalankan aksinya," Shikamaru mengelus kepala kemudian mengecup kening istrinya.

"Jangan lupa pintunya dikunci," Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar Temari.

"Ya Tuaaaaan!" jawabnya nyaring, entah didengar atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Shika, akhirnya kau datang!" Naruto berteriak sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Apakah mereka segila itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyiapkan pistol miliknya.

"Iya ternyata pengirim surat itu sebuah geng bernama Akatsuki dan dia sudah membunuh tiga orang wanita," ujar Sasuke sambil menyiapkan beberapa pistol yang hendak dipakainya nanti, "Akatsuki merencanakan pembunuhan masal." ujarnya lagi.

"Kalian harus memberitahu keluarga kalian agar tidak pergi ke tempat hiburan di kota Konoha," Kakashi berdiri dengan wajah serius. Baru kali ini Shikamaru melihat Kakashi berwajah serius seperti ini, "Akatsuki berbahaya, mereka melancarkan aksinya di tempat hiburan yang penuh pengunjung," ujar Kakashi lagi.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*mijet-mijet tangan* akakakakaka Citraa kembali updated fic ini wakakaka. Adegan itunya ada 2 ya. *mimisan* *mesum* *digampar*

lagu yang dinyanyiin Shikamaru itu lagunya pacar citraa Christian Bautista (tolong jangan protes ya) wkwk judulnya For everything I am, entah kenapa cocok aja gitu untuk fic ini hehe.

Didalam pembuatan fic ini citraa ditemani sama lagu, Sum41- with me, MYMP-especially for you, Imagine me without you- Jaci Velasquez, One Direction-Kiss you (makanya banyak adegan kissnya ya akakakakakaka *kelelep*), dengerin aja siapa tau lebih dapet feel nya *promosi*

Citraa udah pengen banget namatin fic ini. Sebenarnya fic yang lain udah citraa bikin tapi baru setengah jalan. Heheehe secepatnya deh citra update. Okeee *tebar ciuman*

Makasih buat yang sudah review dan baca cerita ini hehe..

Bales review dulu yaa~

***Sora-san: ** wkwkkw ini udah ada sesuatu lho di sini akakaka xD udah lanjutttttt bang :p

***Mantan istri athrun zala-san: **namanya lucu mihihihi. Hai salam kenal jugaaa :D gpp hehe terimakasih yaa :D

***yuri-san: **ini sudah update kilat belum? Hehe

***Susti-san (Nara love Sabaku-san bener ga ya?): ** wkwkwk ikutan bejeg-bejeg Tayuya ah xD hihi sudah update nih :D

***Dek Ayu: **jawabannya ada di chpater ini hoho :P sudah update kilat belum dek? :p

***sisilia-san: ** hehehe ini sudah lanjut xD gapapa kok dek.. Hehehe

***Lalarealistitsseksi: **Akakakakak :p love you juga :p

***Aden-san: **hehehehe di chapter ini perasaan Temari udah seratus persen kok hueheueheue udah lanjut nih :)

***Melanie-san: **salam kenal juga melanie-san:) gapapa kok. Iya manis kayak citra ya kakakaka *digebukin masal* :p makasih yaa. Ini udah update hehe :D

***kitty-san: ** ini udah ada adegan itunya loh kitty-san *mesum* *plak* udah update nih hehehe

***Nara Kazuki-nee: ** sudah lanjutkan kak :D

***endah-san: **sudah lanjut nih, endah-san hehehe..

***Zen haruka-san: **akakakaka ketahuan (?) udah lanjut dek :D

***faris shika nara-san: **heheh udah lanjut nih hehehe. Makasiiih yaa xD

***Michelle: **sudah update loh hehehe hehe makasiiih michelle-san :D

***Naoru-san: **heheh gak nyangka ya hehehe :p ia dia bakal citraa bikin hamil hohhooo :D sudah lanjuttttt *hug*

terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca dan review. Hehe see you di chapter 8 yaa. Mind to review? :)


End file.
